Caos x Fenix
by Eyedragon
Summary: Epic Crossover entre La saga del Fenix y Caos la Era de Spike. Escrito en conjunto con Mr.E-Pen.
1. Chapter 1

Eyedragon estaba sentado en su casa jugando Battlefront junto a su amigo, el misterio de Mr-E. En la mesa frente a ellos habían dos docenas de latas de gaseosas vacías por el lado de Eye y un six pack de cervezas del lado de Mr.E; y cajas de pizza. — ¡Muere puto rebelde! ¡Por el imperio! — Gritaba Eyedragon bebiendo 5 latas de gaseosa al mismo tiempo.

—Demonios, ¿pero de dónde salen tantos? Ni modo, me toca usar a Vader; ¡muéranse imbéciles! — Gruñó Mr-E mientras mataba a todos los rebeldes con su sable de luz y abría otra lata de cerveza. — Ah, Gallo, orgullo nacional.

—Jugar con los imperiales en Hoth es como hacer tiro al blanco, ¡Es épico y…! — No pudo decir nada porque de golpe se cortó la energía de la casa. — ¡Oh por favor, esto es una joda! — Gritó Eye mientras soltaba el control.

—A esto se le llama mala suerte, ¡Justo cuando tenía a Darth Vader! — Se quejó Mr-E. — Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos? Sin electricidad significa sin videojuegos ni anime ni creepypastas para leer online; en fin, si no hacemos algo en definitiva me aburro.

—¿Y crees que yo no? Espere tanto para jugar este puto juego y cuando lo tengo solo lo puedo jugar por una jodido hora, ¡TE ODIO COMPAÑÍA DE ELECTRICIDAD! — Gritó con toda la furia que estaba dentro de él.

—Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Tienes alguna idea, sugerencia, un chiste tal vez?

—¿Quieres pizza?

—Nos comimos 5 cajas; demonios mi récord anterior eran once pedazos ahora perdí la cuenta, me duele el estómago…

—Ok, ok, pues… no sé, ¡Ah! ¡Mi notebook (laptop)!

—Bien, algo es algo. — Respondió Mr-E.

—Sí y… diablos, olvide que sin electricidad no tengo internet.

—Pues es lógico— dijo Mr-E dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. — Te ayudaría pero se me acabaron los datos en mi celular. Qué fastidio.

—¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Así funciona la mierda de mi casa! Pero aun puedo encenderla.

—¿Y eso de que servirá? ¿O ya tienes una idea?

—Bueno… no sé cuándo volverá la luz, ¿Y si aprovechamos el estar juntos y hacemos un crossover?

—¿Crossover?

—Sí, pelotudiemos un rato y veamos qué pasa si un personaje mío va a tu mundo… ¿Qué tal Draco?

—Ehhh, ok; no muy lo conozco pero está bien. ¿Cómo llega ahí?

—Solo pongamos que aparece ahí y ya, ¿Qué importa? La gente odia los crossovers, los odia, nadie les presta atención jamás ¿No recuerdas el cross de Star Wars con Flipy el caballo mágico? Nadie lo recuerda. — Dijo Eye con una pose de victoria.

—Oye yo soy un maestro de los cross y si es cierto que no todos han sido un éxito por lo menos su público tienen. — Dijo Mr.E mientras Eyedragon encendía su notebook. — De hecho…

Rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una laptop negra.

—Dos cabezas o en este caso dos procesadores piensan mejor que uno. ¿Lista Nightmare?

—¿Eh?

—Sorry, le hablaba a mi laptop. Y sí, está lista.

En una fría y oscura prisión subterránea, Draco Sparkle, un alicornio gris de crines rojas y ojos de dragón rojos, estaba dentro de una exageradamente pequeña cabaña de una sola habitación rodeada de guardias de elite. El pobre se encontraba tumbado en la cama jugando con una pelota roja haciéndola rebotar contra el techo.

Mientras que Draco se aburría, desde la superficie descendían Nero Sparkle, hermano gemelo de Draco pero con pelo y ojos normales azules, y una conocida princesa, Twilight Sparkle, madre de los sementales. — Por fin, estaba deseoso de ver a Draco. — Dijo Nero algo ansioso de ver a su hermano, sin embargo, su madre se veía algo triste pues cada vez que entraba a la prisión de su hijo ella solo se encontraba con todos esos guardias que le tenían un profundo rencor a su hijo por sus crímenes cometidos durante "la guerra de la igualdad"

Han pasado ya 5 años desde el final de la guerra de la igualdad, la cual fue entre el reino de Equestria, la diosa Hera y la hermandad de Reditum. Draco había pedido que, debido a los crímenes que cometió durante su etapa como miembro de Reditum, lo encarcelaran con el fin de calmar su dolida conciencia. Desde entonces su familia lo visitaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad e inclusive Twilight había tratado de conseguirle libertad condicional usando su posición de princesa, pero la corte real no estaba interesada en dejarle salir.

Al llegar al suelo, ambos fueron saludados por los oficiales a cargo de la prisión y custodia de Draco Sparkle. Llegaron a la pequeña cabaña donde estaba una pequeña mesa preparada para su visita. Se sentaron en la mesa y a los pocos minutos la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y de ella salió el alicornio de crin roja, el cual sin dudarlo abrazó con fuerza a su madre y a su hermano. Ninguno de los tres quería separarse de ese abrazo, solo querían seguir juntos, ser una familia como la que fueron anteriormente.

—Mamá, te vez hermosa. — Dijo Draco mientras miraba a su madre con gran alegría.

—Tu también te vez bien hijo. — Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

—Je, es bueno verte hermanito. — Comentó Nero mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su hermano.

—Je, bueno, ven Draco. Te traje algo que te encantara. — Twilight se sentó en la mesa mientras revelaba unos increíbles emparedados de girasol. Sin embargo, Draco solo tragó saliva mientras recordaba, con cierto miedo, lo mala que era su madre cocinando.

—Emm, gracias. — Dijo mordiendo uno mientras toleraba lo que parecía ser un saber amargo y quemado (No me pregunten como, solo Twilight sabe cocinar así de mal.)

—Je, me alegra que te gusten. Los preparé para que tengas buena comida al menos un par de semanas. — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Draco forzaba otra.

—Y bueno… Dime Nero ¿Qué tal está Lex?

—¿Alexis? Oh, ella está cada día más hermosa. De hecho estamos pensando rehacer el Heavy Storm.

—¿Rehacerlo?

—Sí, pensamos hacer un gremio, ya compré algunas tierras para hacer un pequeño castillo que sirva como centro. Sera genial.

—Ya veo, je. — Heavy Storm, el viejo equipo que Draco y Nero formaron junto a sus amigos Blade, Crimson, Alexis y Skyla junto a su maestro Shining Armor… Habían pasado años desde que el mismo se desintegró y ahora Nero buscaba reorganizarlo, una meta que sin duda le causaba nostalgia a Draco y también unos grandes deseos de salir de ahí para ayudarlo.

—Y dime… ¿Qué ha sido del grupo?

—Pues, Blade ahora fue a vivir con las tribus de lobos. — Dijo Twilight. — Parece que le está yendo bien, Trixie y Shining lo visitan a menudo, o al menos cuando sus tareas como emperadores del imperio de cristal no los molestan mucho.

—¿Y Skyla y Crimson? ¿Qué hacen ellos?

—Ahora mismo viven en el imperio de cristal, en el palacio. — Dijo Nero. — Igual, Crimson el otro día me dijo que pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Skyla pronto, je, está bastante nervioso.

—¿Le pedirá matrimonio? Genial, esos dos siempre hicieron buena pareja.

—Totalmente, serán una pareja muy feliz. — Dijo Twilight con una gran sonrisa. — Shining está esperando ansioso que se lo proponga, hasta esta como loco dándole consejos sobre como declararse ante Skyla.

—Je, Shining Armor siempre fue así con Crimson… aún recuerdo antes de que ellos fueran novios, que él siempre los molestaba con bromas sobre que era pareja cuando ellos lo negaban. — Rio Draco mientras que la nostalgia de aquellos tiempos volvía cada vez más fuerte y como resultado, su tristeza era cada vez mayor.

Twilight y Nero se quedaron en su compañía un total de dos horas, que era el tiempo límite de cada visita. Una vez concluyó ese tiempo, los tres se abrazaron mientras que Twilight soportaba el deseo de llorar al separarse otra vez de su amado hijo mayor. Draco solo pudo ver como ellos subían a la superficie mientras que los guardias lo obligaban a entrar nuevamente a su cabaña/celda. Se sentó en su cama dejando los emparedados de su madre sobre la mesa de noche. Dio un sonoro suspiro y se recostó para tratar de dormir un poco.

…

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí; en una Equestria mucho más joven y con una realidad muy diferente a aquella deprimente prisión, cierta alicornio se sentó en su palacio/biblioteca lista para relajarse un poco con su novela favorita cuando sintió que Spike se sentaba detrás de ella con un viejo libro. Twilight sonrió, Spike leía pero sólo historias y novelas; no había forma de convencerlo de leer libros académicos o de historia o de cualquier otra materia, pero bueno, se puso a leer. Entonces Spike se acomodó ruidosamente en la silla (Twilight se molestó un poco pero bueno, no era nada grave y ya pasaría); y justo cuando se le pasaba la pequeña irritación Spike sacó un plato de diamantes crujientes y comenzó a comer ruidosamente comenzando el calvario de la pobre Twi.

La Princesa de la Amistad hacía lo imposible por intentar concentrarse pero no podía debido al ruidoso devorador diamantes crujientes justo detrás de ella.

—¡Spike por favor esto es una biblioteca! — Trató de susurrar Twilight por encima del constante mascar de Spike, que la estaba volviendo loca.

Pero Spike estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo y leyendo su historia que no la escuchó.

—¡Spike esto es la biblioteca! — Volvió a protestar Twilight un poco más fuerte que antes.

Pero el dragón siguió comiendo los diamantes sin escuchar los susurros.

—¡Spike! ¡Spike basta no puedo concentrarme! ¡Spike para de una buena vez!

Pero con susurros no podía hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

—¡SPIKE QUE ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA! — Twilight gritó por fin.

Spike levantó la vista de su cómic y se llevó la garra a los labios.

—¡Pst, Twi esto es una biblioteca haz silencio!

—¡Arg! — Gruñó la alicornio tomando sus cosas y yéndose a otro lado, pero pronto escuchó las risas de Spike.

—Gracias Twi, me acabo de ganar cinco bits.

La alicornio morada se quedó en su lugar molesta.

—¿Serías tan amable de explicarte? — Preguntó con frialdad.

—Nada fuera de lo común — se rio Spike. — Aposté un bit todos con los chicos a que podía embromarte sin mis poderes.

Twilight se armó de paciencia.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme Spike?

—Tranquila sólo fue una vez, además últimamente ando corto de bromas así que sólo me queda leer un poco pero ya creo que leí todos los libros que valen la pena de la biblioteca.

—Eso es porque no te animas a leer libros de texto como se deben — comenzó a sermonear Twilight usando su magia para acercar un libro al azar, que resultó ser de física. — Sólo mira esto: habla de la fuerza de la fricción, ¿conoces la fuerza de la fricción?

—De la única Fuerza que sé es la de las obras de teatro de The Star of the Rings, el maestro Aragorn le habla a Harry sobre ellas en la Ciénaga de Ultron: la Fuerza es la Creadora de la vida, fluye en ti, fluye en mi, fluye en todos…

La alicornio morada rodó los ojos.

—No Spike, la fuerza de la fricción es la que evita que todos andemos resbalando de aquí para allá como si estuviéramos parados en lodo o algo así.

—¿De verdad? — Dijo Spike repentinamente interesado.

—Así es — dijo Twilight satisfecha del pequeño logro. — ¿Te imaginas un mundo sin fricción?

—No pero podemos averiguarlo — dijo Spike sonriendo. —Gracias por la idea por cierto, tal vez leer física no sea tan mala idea.

Twilight sabía lo que venía, ya se estaba acostumbrando desde que Spike reemplazó a Discord como el señor del caos y la desarmonía: Spike chasqueó los dedos liberando la energía negra y morada del caos y lo siguiente que supo ella fue que estaba patinando sin control en un mundo por completo sin fricción.

—Ni modo, por la chicas — dijo Twilight corriendo, o por lo menos haciendo el intento porque sólo logró irse a dar contra un mueble. ¡Ni siquiera podía asentar las patas para impulsarse con las alas, caramba! Este sería un laaaargo día…

Spike por su parte hizo aparecer su trono flotante y se puso a disfrutar de los ponis deslizándose de aquí para allá sin control alguno.

…

De regreso en la deprimente prisión, Draco sólo daba vueltas en su cama en un inútil intento de conciliar el sueño, pero la visita de su madre y hermano sólo habían logrado que no dejara de pensar en el pasado.

—Pero en serio, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? Bueno, como si no lo supiera… — murmuró él para sí mismo, seriamente considerando el darse fuerte en la cabeza para desmayarse del golpe y poder dormir pero obviamente era demasiado listo para eso.

 _Wow, viejo no te ves muy bien que digamos._

Draco se sobresaltó pero manteniéndose alerta.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

 _Tranquilo niño, verás… o no, no nos verás pero al menos escucha. Estuvimos hablando Eye y yo y tal vez te gustaría salir._

—Ajá, para que me capturen de nuevo y no sé, ¿me maten por querer fugarme? Buen chiste.

 _Oye, calma viejo. ¿Quién dijo que te atraparía? Si te vas será lejos, tan lejos que nadie va a saber quién eres; ni mucho menos podrá atraparte. ¿No te llama la atención? Hablo de una verdadera salida de todo este desastre._

Draco se quedó muy pensativo, francamente la idea le interesaba a buen grado. — Mmmm ¿Y cómo sería ese lugar?

 _Realmente no podemos decirte mucho, eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Je, je. —_ Esa era la voz de Eyedragon. — _Solo piensa, un par de días de vacaciones con tu querida madre ¿No te gustaría pasar tiempo con ella? Además, nadie en esta prisión se dará cuenta._

—¿Cómo que nadie se dará cuenta? Eso se me hace difícil de creer.

 _Mira, si aceptas tendrás varios días de descanso ¿No te agrada la idea? Después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? Ya estás en un maldito agujero, dentro de una maldita cabaña todo el maldito día aburriéndote a más no poder._

—Pues… cuando lo pones de esa manera suena algo deprimente. — Dijo Draco.

 _Vamos compañero, te divertirás. Tendrás aire fresco. — Dijo Mr-E._

Draco se quedó bastante pensativo con respecto a la idea que le presentaban, ¿Aire fresco? ¿Tiempo con su madre? ¿Divertirse? Teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado ahí dentro… un respiro se escuchaba agradable. — _Vamos, diviértete un poco. —_ Dijo Eye.

—Mmmm, ok… pero si intentan algo… me asegurare de darles una golpiza a los dos.

 _Ese es el Draco que conozco. Mr-E, jala la palanca._

Se escucha el ruido de una palanca pesada moviendoce.

 _ERA LA OTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA — ¡_ Poom! — _Bien hecho compadre._

 _En mi opinión, tu casa está llena de palancas que se parecen, deberías etiquetarlas._

 _Lo que digas pero ¡Sácame al cocodrilo que me está mordiendo el trasero!_

Draco no podía estar más confundido en este momento ¿Qué demonios habían sido esos ruidos? Y ¿Eso cocodrilo había hecho ruido de perro regañado? — Creo que me golpee fuerte la cabeza…

 _Bueno, bueno. Mr-E, llevemos a Draco… pero, hagámoslo… CON ESTILO_

De pronto, Draco quedo parado en un vacío de oscuridad. — ¿Qué demo…?

 _Si supieras lo que preparamos para tu nueva aventura._

 _(Canto Eye)_

 _La gran saga que ¡tendrá! ¡De tu vida un respiro tendrás!_

 _(Cantó Mr-E)_

 _Estamos plagiando a Disney, ¡y un poco! A Dreamwords._

 _(Cantó Eye)_

 _Un descanso tu tendrás, ¡Y TODO PAGO ESTA!_

 _(Cantó Mr-E mientras que Draco era rodeado por lo que parecía un gran pedestal)_

 _Tienes cientos de fans que aquí ¡GOZARAN! ¡La aventura que tu tendrás!_

 _¡A un nuevo mundo tú iras!_

 _(Cantó Mr-E)_

 _Plagiar a Disney, en una canción, ¡mientras hacemos un crossover! ¡De los peores que jamás se han vistooooo!_

 _(Cantó Eye)_

 _¡Hey! Al final del dia esta fue TU idea. No te quejes. — Dijo Mr-E._

 _¡El chiste es quejarse! ¡Porque soy un tonto sin remdioooooo!_

 _(Cantó Eye)_

 _¡A un nuevo mundo tu iras! ¡y ahí te divertiras!_

 _(Cantó Mr-E)_

 _Somos tontos sin videojuegos, sin crepys y ¡Sin vida sociaaaaaaaaal!_

 _Una canción MUY mala, estamos cantando hoy ¡Yayayayay!_

 _¡Y a nuestro Croos daremos a ver la luuuuuuz!_

 _(Coro conjunto)_

—¡Oigan! — Gritó Draco.

 _¿Qué? Estaba inspirado. — Dijo Eyedragon._

—Muy lindo su numerito pero, ¿Qué hay de mí? Quiero mis vacaciones.

 _Ya, ya disculpa; mi amigo tiene un extraño sentido del humor y a mí me gusta seguir la corriente— Dijo Mr-E._

 _¡VACACIONES!_

 _¡Una forma de ser!_

 _(Coro)_

 _Relajándose, es como hay que viviiiir._

 _(Canta Eye)_

 _¡A vivir así! ¡Yo así aprendí!_

 _¡Vacaciones para Dracooooooo!_

 **EXPLOCION DE HUMO.**

Draco abrió los ojos, ¿en dónde demonios había terminado? Por lo que se veía había terminado en medio del bosque, ¿verdad? ¿Pero qué bosque? Trató de ponerse en pie pero sólo logró que sus cascos resbalaran y volvió a caer, patinando por una dirección indeterminada hasta que se dio contra un árbol lo suficientemente grueso para detener su deslizamiento.

—¿En serio qué demonios?

Puso su casco sobre el suelo para tratar de volver a incorporarse pero éste resbaló sin remedio y se dio de bruces.

—¿Pero es que esto es una broma o qué?

Usando su magia se trató de incorporar, lo cual funcionó bien al principio pero al poner los cascos sobre el suelo volvió a patinar sin remedio; por suerte esta vez estaba preparado y con su magia se detuvo y tras volver a incorporarse, se deslizó suavemente con sus alas.

El bosque, ¿en dónde había terminado? Le recordaba al Bosque Everfree que rodeaba su pueblo de la infancia pero no podía ser, ¿o sí? Entonces se topó con Ponyville, que era tal y como lo recordaba.

—¡No puede ser, Ponyville! ¡De verdad es Ponyville, genial!

Se puso de rodillas a llorar de la emoción al darse cuenta que todo era como lo había dejado tantos años atrás, el mismo viejo edificio de la escuela, la torre del reloj, ¿estaría Sugar Cube Corner todavía? ¿Y la biblioteca donde creció? Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar porque apenas tocó el suelo se deslizó sin control dándose esta vez con toro poni, que también iba patinando sin control por ahí y al chocarse ambos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.

Draco ya había tenido suficiente de tonterías así que usó su magia para estabilizarse y usar sus alas, de nuevo.

—Bien, sí es una broma, y bastante mala. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a molestar así?

Un flashazo negro pasó frente a él.

—¿Ah?

Luego le siguió un flashazo cian.

—Otra vez, ¿Ah? ¡Un minuto! ¿Tía Dash?

Pero Rainbow no pudo escucharlo porque estaba muy concentrada en tratar de atrapar a la pequeña mancha negra, que le llevaba una buena ventaja.

—¿Cómo es que te volviste aún más rápida Scoots? — Gritó Rainbow.

Dark paró unos instantes y sonrió ampliamente.

—He estado entrenando, mientras más rápida soy en mi forma de Scoots más rápida soy como Dark. En fin, si quieres detenerme atrápame primero, ¡Sonic Dark Explossion!

Y se alejó con una especie de Sonic Rainboom pero en escala de grises a la cual la siguió la Sonic Rainboom propiamente dicha.

Draco se quedó sin qué decir, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? Comenzó a ver por todos lados, en un rincón pudo ver a su tía Applejack usando su habilidad atlética y con el lazo para estabilizarse y patinar tras una potrilla negra de ojos rojos que se reía constantemente y arrojaba manzanas negras que hacían que las plantas enloquecieran; por otro veía a tía Rarity ir tras una potra unicornio negra de ojos verdes que flotaba suavemente con su magia. ¿Y tía Pinkie? Ella igual tenía un perfecto control del suelo resbaladizo e iba tras una potrilla de tierra igualmente negra con ojos verdes y mientras Pinkie Pie trataba de alcanzarla usando la propulsión de su cañón de fiestas para poder alcanzar a la otra; ella misma tenía su propia versión del cañón de fiestas el cual funcionaba con volumen súper alto y luces láser como discoteca de segunda.

—¿En serio qué rayos? Ahora sólo faltan Fluttershy y mi mamá, ¡ah! No, sólo falta mi mamá.

Pues Fluttershy volaba con delicadeza, pero ganando impulso extra con la ayuda de varias águilas; tristemente el potro pegaso que perseguía tenía su propio equipo de águilas para impulsarlo, pero éstas eran mucho más grandes y sólo eran dos.

—¡Mist! ¡Regresa aquí, no permitiré que uses a los animalitos para tus fines! — Gritaba Fluttershy usando su famosa Mirada contra el pequeño pegaso.

Pero para aumentar la estupefacción de Draco, el potro de negro le devolvió una Mirada igualmente fuerte que hizo que Fluttershy dudara un poco pero no podían hacerse mutuamente mucho.

—Oye no los estoy usando, cuando me vieron en problemas ellos ofrecieron ayudarme, ¿no siempre les doy lo que piden a los animales? Simplemente quieren devolverme el favor.

Draco no podía entenderlo, ¿desde cuándo sus tías se peleaban con un montón de potros?

—Tengo que encontrar a mamá, es urgente.

Se puso a volar por Ponyville y usar sus ojos de dragón para localizar a su madre, ella tal vez podría explicarle qué pasaba. ¡Entonces la vio! Volando por igual que él subiendo una pequeña colina hacia un dragón. Era pequeño y todo pero esos colores negro y morado no convencían a Draco sin mencionar que estaba sentado en un trono volador lo cual lo hacía parecer un verdadero villano. ¿Qué planeaba hacerle a su querida madre? No lo sabía pero Draco no iba a quedarse de cascos cruzados a averiguarlo, voló hacia la acción, pero manteniendo una distancia segura para no alertar al enemigo de su presencia.

—¡¿Mamá?! — Dijo chocando sus cascos, listo para ayudarla. Sin embargo, luego de pensar un segundo recordó. — Espera… no tengo poderes… ni mi espada…

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? — Dijo Eyedragon desde su cabeza. — Los poderes de Alpha y Omega ya no están, pero tanto tú como tu hermano aún tiene sus habilidades físicas e inclusive aun puedes convocar un poco de fuego rojo, no la gran cosa, pero lo suficiente como para hacer ataques básicos.

—¿En serio? a ver… Ignem Calidum. — Dijo a la par que su casco se cubría en llamas rojas. — Bien

Abajo, lo suficientemente lejos para que Draco no los oyera, Twilight y Spike discutían.

—¡Ya fue suficiente Spike! ¡Me dirás cómo detener esto ya mismo!

El señor del caos y la desarmonía se rio divertido.

—Vamos Twi, es mi trabajo y lo sabes. Además sólo tienes que alcanzarme; si puedes.

Entonces de sus garras surgió la energía negra y morada tan fastidiosa de siempre.

—Y ante todo lo lamento, ¿sí?

Spike arrojó su broma de emergencia contra Twilight, pero Draco voló a la acción.

—¡No la toqueeeeeeees! — Gritó mientras volaba a una inmensa velocidad, tanta que incluso Rainbow y Scoot la envidiarían (En serio).

A toda velocidad un borrón rojo y gris empujó de golpe a Twilight fuera del ataque de Spike y antes que se diera cuenta terminó atrapado en un gigantesco sándwich de galletas rellenas chocolate con malvavisco derretido.

—¡HMPFFFFFF! — Gritó Draco estrujado dentro del sándwich.

El smore gigantesco relleno de poni salió patinando por todo el pueblo sin poderse detener.

—¿Qué diablos paso? — Dijo Twilight mientras se levantaba algo adolorida, pero resbalaba. Sin embargo Spike la ayudo. — ¿Estas bien?

—Creo… pero ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé, creo que alguien te salvo de ser un smore tamaño famliar… bueno ni modo. — Desvió su vista hacia el sándwich que se deslizaba sin parar mientras que el pobre Draco gritaba dentro de él; y muy a su pesar soltó una risita.

—Demonios Spike, ¿me ibas a meter ahí? — Dijo Twilight molesta.

—Bueno… sí, pero realmente no debería haberse soltado… ese tipo vino con mucha fuerza y rompió el calculo

—¡Diablos! ¡Voy a vomitar! — Gritó mientras sentía como los giros que daba el sándwich no hacia otra cosa que revolverle el estómago.

—Spike, saca a ese pobre chico de ahí. — Dijo Twilight con autoridad.

—Ok, ok. — Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos para luego aparecer ambos frente al sándwich, el cual fue detenido por la magia de Twilight. — Oye ¿Estás bien? — Dijo Spike.

—Ahhh… — Un simple gemido de dolor estomacal fue la única respuesta de Draco.

—Oh, pobre chico… Oye ¿Hay una forma de sacarlo? — Preguntó la alicornio examinando por todas partas el pegote de chocolate y malvavisco. — El pobre va a pasar una pésima tarde, de por sí ya es un fastidio no tener fricción pero tener esto en el pelo…

Spike se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno lo sacas como se supone como saldrías tú misma Twi, con una bomba de armonía. La idea era que se les agotaran.

Twilight tuvo que admitir que era bastante astuto.

—De acuerdo… voy a sacarlo.

Twilight preparó su bomba de armonía y, luego de una gran explosión de arcoíris, tanto Twilight como Spike quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante lo que estaba frente a ellos. — ¡¿Un alicornio?! — Gritaron ambos.

Draco, en ese momento, no se encontraba exactamente al 100% de sus capacidades, estaba tan mareado que apenas podía ver lo que tenía a 20 centímetros de la cara. — ¿Un alicornio? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde rayos salió? — Dijo Spike mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

Draco trató de ponerse de pie y, antes de lograrlo, no pudo evitar vomitar. —Oh… ¿Estas bien? — Dijo Twilight algo preocupada.

Draco dirigió su cansada vista hacia la alicornio que tenía en frente. — ¿Mamá? — Dijo para luego caerse desmayado, dejando muy, MUY, confundidos a Spike y a Twilight.

—¿Te dijo mamá? — Comentó Spike completamente confundido.

—Spike en serio, ¿qué más le hiciste este tipo?

Fin cap 1.

 **Mr.E: y bueno señores les presentamos el cross entre la Saga del Fénix y Spike señor del caos. Nunca antes había escrito en equipo pero debo decir que me gustó la experiencia, Eye tiene un estilo realmente diferente al mío así que pensé que sería un reto pero al final resultó bastante bien para ambos; creo que logramos entendernos y bueno, como dije ya casi todo lo que quería decir sólo me queda mi.**

 **Eyedragon: En cuanto a mí, he de decir que me encanta trabajar con él. No esperaba que fuera tan divertido hacer este croos, solo tengo que decirle gracias a Mr-E por aceptar hacer el croos y estén pendientes a que llegue la segunda parte mis compadres, ¡Porque vendrá con todo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco estaba en un estado en que nada tenía sentido, sus sueños no eran más que imágenes, sonidos, voces y colores confusos sin nada que pudiera indicarle qué estaba sucediendo ahí. Por suerte el mundo comenzaba a tener sentido, lo primero que logró identificar fue la superficie blanda bajo su espalda, ¿una cama tal vez? sí, era lo más seguro… luego las voces, no comprendía de qué rayos hablaban pero que fueran tomando claridad era por lo menos era un indicio que estaba despertando, maldito dragón negro; este maldito desmayo tuvo que ser uno de esos comas inducidos por ingerir azúcar en exceso.

 _Vaya que esto de ser un smore gigante no se lo recomiendo a nadie, en cuanto me recupere juro que ese reptil me va a conocer… ¿pero y mamá? ¿Estará bien? ¡Arg! Me gustaría tener al menos una pista de qué rayos pasa aquí caramba…_

—¿En serio Spike qué le hiciste a este chico?

—¡Y dale con lo mismo! Nada más que lo del smore.

—Se ve mal, pero el muy idiota se lo buscó.

—¡Rumble! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Digo, ¿no es sentido común no meterse en medio del caos y la armonía cuando tenemos un enfrentamiento? En serio que el complejo de heroísmo no le trajo nada bueno al pobre.

—¿Pero y lo que le dijo a Twilight? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué significará eso?

—Tal vez… ¿se deba a que es un alicornio también? Puede que crea que soy su mamá porque no conoció a sus padres y al ver que yo también soy un alicornio… pero eso significaría que hay más alicornios de los que sabemos, ¿dónde vivirán?

—Twi, no creo. Piensa un poco: los alicornios son meras coincidencias, ¿recuerdas? Como Celestia y Luna; ellas son hijas de un pegaso y una unicornio, ¿no? Tal vez ese sea el caso.

—Si eso es así, ¿quiénes serán los padres de este muchacho?

—¡Yo qué sé sólo estoy adivinando!

Finalmente Draco se las arregló para abrir los ojos, ante él estaba un grupo de seis yeguas… su madre y sus queridas tías; y un grupo de cinco potrillos y el dragón negro de antes, pero tenía un no sé qué que le hacía verse tan pero tan familiar…

—¡Un momento! ¿Spike? — Gritó Draco incorporándose de golpe. ¡No, no podía ser! Tenía que ser alguna clase de equivocación porque Spike estaba… ¿muerto o no?

Pero el dragón negro y morado sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa que le era tan familiar a Darco y que tanto extrañaba, sí, tenía que ser Spike. Era extraño porque además de tener los colores equivocados este Spike era muchísimo más joven, casi un niño… ¿cuántos años tendría, once, doce? Y luego estaban sus tías, que no sólo estaban vivas sino se veían bastante jóvenes también; como si hubiera retrocedido años en lugar de viajado a otro lugar. Mmh… tal vez esas voces se referían a esto, que nadie puede perseguirme al pasado… tal vez. No, sigo sin comprender qué sucede.  
Pero en ese momento la voz de Spike interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos:

—Sí que sí, el mismísimo señor del caos y la desarmonía a tus órdenes, ¿no me digas que lo que querías era un autógrafo? ¿Sólo mío o también de los agentes del caos?

—Pero cobramos extra si las firmamos tanto con nuestros nombres como nuestros apodos del caos — dijo Rumble, pero Apple Bloom lo pateó por lo bajo.

—Rumble no es el momento para bromas malas.

—Para ser justos el que empezó fue Spike — se apresuró a decir Sweetie.

—Bueno, mejor miremos el lado bueno, — sonrió Babs. — El tipo este está bien, ¡el equipo del caos libre de responsabilidad! ¡No lastimamos a nadie, podemos relajarnos ya!

—Ehem… usted perdónelos — se apresuró a decir Fluttershy, — son sólo niños; niños con enormes poderes pero niños al fin y al cabo. En realidad estuvieron muy preocupados que realmente hayan lastimado a alguien con esta bromita.

—¿No te lastimaron, verdad muchacho? — Preguntó Twilight comprobando si tenía fiebre.

Draco aún estaba con la incertidumbre plasmada en su ser. ¿A dónde lo habían mandado esas voces? ¿Al pasado? ¿A otro mundo? Todo era muy confuso. — ¿Mamá? — Dijo tratando de encontrar respuestas.

Twilight lo miró extrañada mientras que sus amigas y amigos hacían lo mismo. — Eh, no, no soy tu… mamá emmmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él se quedó desconcertado mientras que miraba a Twilight sin saber que estaba pasando ni dónde estaba. — Soy Draco, Draco Sparkle. — Dijo tratando de ver si su madre lo recordaba.

—¿Sparkle? Wow, ¡Tienen el mismo apellido! — Gritó Pinkie Pie sorprendida. — ¡Tal vez son parientes!

—Soy su hijo — Dijo señalando a Twilight. — Y tu sobrino, tía Pinkie Pie ¿Qué diablos está pasando? — Dijo sumamente confundido mientras que todos lo miraban como si de un loco se tratara.

—Ehhh… no joven… ¿Draco? No, no puedo ser tu madre. Creo que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza. — Dijo Twilight bastante incomoda.

—Pero lo eres ¿Dónde está Nero? ¿Y Alexis, Blade, Crimson, Skyla? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Esto es acaso una broma de muy mal gusto? No es gracioso. ¡Escuchaste Nero! ¡No es gracioso que bromees con estos temas! — Gritó enojado al aire creyendo que todo era una broma pesada de su hermano menor, cosa que no hizo más que hacer que los presentes lo vieran totalmente como un desquiciado.

—Creo que a este se le zafo un tornillo. — Le dijo Applejack a Rarity.

—Emmm, señor Draco… no sé qué le pasa pero… Nunca hemos oído ninguno de esos nombres. — Dijo Fluttershy.

—¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas el nombre de tu propio hijo adoptivo tia Fluttershy? — Dijo mientras que Flutterhsy lo miraba con una cara con ojos bien abiertos y pupilas fuertemente contraídas. — En definitiva, esto es una muy mala broma ¡Nero! ¡Ven aquí que ya estoy harto de este chiste, estas yendo muy lejos! ¡Bromear de esta forma con nuestras tías muertas en serio que es pasarse de la raya! — Dijo con rabia.

—¡¿Muertas?! — Gritaron todos a la vez.

—¡En serio Nero! ¡Primero las tontas voces y ahora esto! ¡En cuanto te agarre te voy a…! — No pudo decir más pues alguien le tiró a la cara un hechizo de sueño cortesía de Spike.

—Ok… no sé quién es este tipo pero en definitiva… debo tener más cuidado con mis bromas. — Dijo el pequeño dragón. — ¿Se habrá dado duro cuando todos estaban deslizándose por ahí?

—¿De qué diablos hablaba este tipo? Dijo ser hijo de Twilight, dijo varios nombres de los cuales dijo que uno de ellos era hijo adoptivo de Fluttershy… Este tipo está bien mal de la cabeza. — Dijo Rainbow.

—Ok chicas, tranquilas, todo esto debe tener algún tipo de explicación. — Dijo Twilight tratando de razonar. — ¿Qué tal si está bajo los efectos de un hechizo para confundir? ¡Incluso hipnosis! Eso, Sweetie, ¿puedes sacarlo del trance con tu voz?

—Eh, no.

—¡Pero si tú eres la de la voz hipnótica hermanita! — Protestó Rarity. — ¿O acaso tus poderes no funcionan tan bien?

—Funcionan excelente pero sólo puedo sacar a los ponis de trance si es ocasionado por mí, a este sujeto es la primera vez que lo veo.

—Bueno, en todo caso una Bomba de Armonía puede quitarle cualquier influencia oscura, ¿ya probaron con eso? — Preguntó suavemente Fluttreshy.

—Ya probamos una bomba de armonía con él — explicó Twilight. — En todo caso voy a buscar todos los libros que tengo sobre control mental; seguro algo le servirá.

Las siguientes horas fueron de lo más aburridas para todos, pues Twilight se puso a probar cada hechizo mental que tenía disponibles: diferentes versiones de limpiadores de control mental, un hechizo anti-hipnótico para toda ocasión, incluso Black tuvo que usar su voz para ver si un nuevo trance lo obligaba a regresar a qué demonios le pasaba pero nada funcionaba. Y por supuesto el más fastidiado era Spike que se mantenía cerca para despertarlo cada vez que se tuviera un hechizo nuevo pero nada funcionaba.

—Bien, estamos ante un hechizo de control mental que se sale de nuestros conocimientos — dijo Twilight.

—¿Y si dijera la verdad? — Se aventuró a preguntar Babs. — Ya sabes, parece tan convencido de lo que dice que tal vez sea cierto.

—Eso es precisamente lo que hace el control mental Babs — explicó con amabilidad Twilight. — Realmente no quiero molestar a las Princesas pero creo que se me acabaron las ideas… o ¿algún otro?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Scootaloo tuvo una idea.

—¿Qué hay del lunático? Él inventó prácticamente toda la magia poni, ¿tal vez él tenga una idea de qué demonios pasó aquí?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral por parte de las mayores, pero los niños pronto estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Oye, mala idea no es — dijo Rumble. — Él puede ver qué demonios; después de todo ya le quitamos lo loco.

—Sí, el problema es que no sabemos cómo localizarlo — suspiró Apple Bloom.

—De hecho, tal vez nosotros no podamos pero sé de alguien que sí — dijo Spike con una sonrisa. — Pero… mejor le escribimos primero, ya saben lo sensible que se puede poner.

—¿En serio tiene que ser ella? — Se quejó Applejack. — ¿Por qué siempre tiene que salir a colación Trixie? Es una tipa insoportable que se cree que tiene el derecho de tratar a cualquiera como se le dé la gana.

—No, a cualquiera menos a la Princesa Luna y sus compañeros de la Guardia Lunar — explicó Spike. — Un día me enseñó la copia del decreto Real.

—A la Princesa Celestia no le hace ninguna gracia — dijo Twilight muy molesta. — Por culpa de ese decreto tan tonto la Guardia Lunar aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para burlarse de ella, como la vez que expandieron el rumor que ella era una hippie. Hasta la fecha no faltan los graciosos que le mandan tributos de cannabis a la Princesa con notas que dicen 'paz y amor'.

Rainbow y Applejack soltaron una risotada ante esto.

—¡Chicas! — Regañó Twilight.

—Lo lamento pero tienes que admitir que es buenísimo — dijo Rainbow limpiándose una lágrima de la risa. — Pero en fin, ¿vamos con Trixie, no hay más remedio?

Spike rápidamente escribió la carta y la mandó. En menos de un minuto llegó la respuesta.

—Bueeeeeno, no es lo que esperaba pero…

—¿Qué dice? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Que nos cobra cien bits — dijo Spike. — ¿Y bien?

Todos miraron al alicornio dormido en la cama de Twilight.

—Ni modo — dijeron todas a la vez.

Lo siguiente que supo Draco es que lo habían movido de una cama a un sofá.

—Pero qué manía con andarme durmiendo cada vez, juro que la próxima vez que…

Entonces se fijó en la yegua que tenía enfrente. Azul de melena celeste platinada que leía tranquilamente.

—¿Trixie? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Y qué pasó con Shining Armor? ¿Y Skyla? ¿Cuáles son las noticias del Imperio Cristal?

Trixie apartó su libro con indiferencia.

—Sí en definitiva te golpeaste duro la cabeza niñito. Por suerte los que te encontraron son Realeza y pueden cubrir los precios de Trixie. Ahora, espera aquí mientras viene él, ¿de acuerdo?

Esto estaba demasiado raro, una vez más esta Trixie era demasiado joven como para ser la que conocía; en primer lugar no pasaba de la veintena, en segundo lugar no tenía ni idea de dónde demonios estaba esta vez. Se miraba una casita muy elegante pero las armas en exhibición alrededor del cuarto daban una sensación de peligro.

—¡Nero! ¡Ya basta! ¡Termina esto antes que de verdad me enoje, cuando te ponga los cascos encima vas a ver lo que es bueno!

Trixie preparó su cuerno, haciendo que Draco se pusiera en alerta cubriendo sus cascos del fuego rojo de antes. Pero Trixie ya le había dado la espalda y no se había dado cuenta del inminente ataque de Draco; entonces el alicornio se dio cuenta que lo que Trixie estaba haciendo era levitar una botella hacia él.

—¿Un trago?

—¿Eh?

—Entre hechizo para dormir y hechizo para dormir no creo que estemos llegando a nada mocoso, ¿qué te parece si te relajas mejor y me explicas qué diablos? — Dijo Trixie sirviéndose ella misma. — Y a diferencia de la idiota de Sparkle no creo que lo que te pase sea algo para que te quite el sueño. En fin, ¿trago o no trago?

—Trago — pidió Draco, entonces Trixie le sirvió y se estiró en su sofá.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que sabes de Trixie, eh?

Draco relató su historia. Le hablo a Trixie el embarazo de Twilight siendo virgen, le contó de Hera y su imperio hembrista y también del problema con Cadence y el momento en que ella se enamoró de Shining Armor (No hace falta decir que Trixie casi escupe su whisky al escuchar eso). También le hablo de Blade, su hijo adoptivo; realmente esta parte fue muy interesante para Trixie, dado a que le recordaba un poco a Pure.

A Trixie le sorprendió también la mención de Stars Swirl como padre de Celestia y Luna, no tanto como lo de su boda con Armor, pero si la dejó bastante perpleja.

Sin embargo, Draco no pudo contar su paso al lado oscuro. Cuando estaba por mencionarlo un enorme nudo se le formo en la garganta.

Al final, Trixie asintió pensativa.

—Bieeeeen, yo voto porque lo tuyo fue un sueño de lo más realista o bien el control mental.

—Pero Trixie…

—En primer lugar: ¿Por qué yo me casaría con el tal Armor? Digo, no me cae mal como su idiota hermana pero no es mi tipo.

—¡Oye ya deja de insultar a mi mamá! ¿Qué te hizo ella?

—Nada, pero me cae mal y no fingiré que me agrada porque tiene una coronita; después de todo soy cazadora de recompensas, ¿sabes lo que significa, no? Fuera de la ley; la Realeza me importa un reverendo cacahuate.

—Vaya — dijo Draco sentándose y tomando un sorbo, en serio sentía que lo iba a necesitar. — De todos modos te haces la dura pero aquí estás haciéndole un favor a mamá.

—Ajá, en el bajo mundo las cosas cambian, y si le estoy haciendo un favor a Sparkle es porque me va a pagar por ello, verás: soy del tipo de poni a la que sólo le interesa el dinero; y soy muy rica por cierto, puro dinero sucio pero así me gusta.

Draco se quedó sentado mirando fijamente a Trixie con obvio enojo en su mirada.

—¿Cuál es la idea? ¿Restregarme en cara que alguien juega con mi mente? Porque si es así te vas a arrepentir, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? — Gritó él reactivando el fuego rojo en sus cascos.

—Tranquilo niño, quería poner en práctica el primer consejo de mi abuelo: ver si podía detectar una inconsistencia en tu historia que te despertara pero mejor nos movemos al plan de Sparkle.

Trixie se apartó y dejó pasar a un anciano, era muy parecido a ella con los mismos colores y la larga barba color celeste platinado; los mismos ojos hasta capa y sombrero casi iguales pero los de él eran color azul oscuro y su sombrero estaba completamente cubierto de cascabeles. El anciano sonrió ampliamente

—¡Pero qué genial, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

El anciano dio vueltas alrededor de Draco.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser! Ya antes había sentido algo extraño en ti pero no dije nada porque quería estar seguro que estaba seguro. ¡No puede ser, esto no tiene precio!

Draco por prudencia dirigió uno de sus cascos cubiertos de fuego al anciano, que se relamió los labios divertido.

—Niño no te lo recomiendo, ajajajajajaja yo soy prácticamente el inventor de toda la magia equestriana.

—¿ES UNA AMENAZA? — Gritó Draco.

—¿Quién empezó? — Se burló Star Swirl.

Draco bajó su casco y lo apagó, el viejo tenía un punto a su favor.

—De acuerdo… ¿quién rayos eres?

El anciano entonces hizo una profunda reverencia sin dejar de sonreír emocionadísimo.

—Oh, ¡qué modales los míos! El nombre es Swirl, Star Swirl, ¡jajajajajajajaja!  
—¿EN SERIO? — Gritó Draco saltando hacia atrás. — Mi… mi… mi mamá prácticamente te idolatra. ¿Y es en serio o es otra de las bromas estúpidas de Nero?

Twilight entró detrás de Star Swirl.

—En serio, él es Star Swirl, y lo idolatraba pero luego supe que estaba más que loco. ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes hacer que deje de decirme mamá?

—Y más importante — dijo Trixie. — ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan emocionado?

El hechicero saltó rápidamente hacia el sillón de Trixie y de nuevo hizo la reverencia.

—¿No lo entienden, verdad? ¡Este sujeto sí es el hijo de la Princesa de la Amistad! Apuesto lo que quieran a que si hacen el test de paternidad (¿o maternidad?) sale positivo, ¡el descubrimiento del siglo!

—¡¿QUÉ COSA?! — Saltaron los demás, que estaban en la otra habitación esperando.

Star Swirl extendió su sonrisa a niveles imposibles para cualquier otro poni pero aparentemente no para el lunático.

—¡MULTIVERSO! ¿A QUIÉN LE SUENA?

—¿Vas a escribir un poema o algo? — Preguntó Rumble.

El anciano se rio alegremente.

—¡Ey buena esa niñito, la añadiré en mi gran estudio sobre la historia de la comedia poni!

Todos tenían una gotita en la sien.

—Pst, ¿no que le quitaron lo loco? — Susurró Rainbow.

—Sí lo hicieron — respondió Trixie. — Pero se pone así cada vez que descubre algo nuevo. Para mi abuelo el conocimiento es algo así como una droga, simplemente le dio sobredosis.

Star Swirl seguía riéndose como demente.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

—Sé que debe ser un shock conocer a otro alicornio pero ¿tiene que ponerse así? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

Star Swirl rápidamente recuperó la seriedad y se plantó ante la pegaso amarilla.

—¡Niña! Un alicornio es mera coincidencia, digo, las propias Celestia y Luna son hijas de un pegaso y una unicornio, ¿no? es una probabilidad entre mil pero por pequeña que sea la probabilidad está ahí. Lo que es fascinante sobre este muchacho es el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar aquí, estamos hablando de una Equestria paralela; otro plano de la existencia en donde la princesita de la amistad tuvo hijos, específicamente a este joven. Jajajajajaja, ¿no es ese el descubrimiento del siglo?

Draco se quedó sin qué decir, ¿entonces eso había pasado? Pero, ¿entonces qué demonios debía hacer a partir de ahora? Miró a Twilight y a Spike que no sabían cómo reaccionar.

—¿Tengo un hijo?

—¿Tengo un sobrino? — Dijo Spike.

—¿Mundo paralelo? — Dijo Draco.

—La energía que te rodea lo confirma — dijo el anciano acariciando su barba. — No puedo equivocarme, pasé mucho tiempo estudiando el fenómeno del multiverso; justo antes de ponerme a investigar sobre el secreto de la vida eterna por cierto.

—Eso lo explica todo. — Dijo Trixie. — ¿Entonces en ese mundo yo me case con el hermano de Sparkle y soy emperatriz del Imperio de cristal?

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó Twilight.

—Pues… Sí. — Dijo Draco.

—Oh, ¿Esto es enserio? — Dijo Twilight disgustada.

—No te mortifiques princesa, es un mundo alterno. Bueno, el cómo llegaste aquí es un misterio pero como es debido hay que tratarte como tal y de paso… ¡VOY A INVESTIGAR TODO SOBRE TU MUNDO! ¡SOMBERITO, VAMOS A CASA POR NUESTRAS COSAS PARA ESTO! — Gritó el lunático saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad.

—Eh, ¿Alguna poni entiende lo que paso aquí? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Pasa que nos visita el hijo de una Twilight paralela. — Dijo Rainbow.

—Eso lo escuche Rainbow, me refiero ¿Alguien sabe qué hacer?

—A mí no me miren. Hice mi trabajo, este tipo es su problema ahora. Además Sparkle, es tu hijo, cuídalo tú. — Dijo Trixie. — En lo que a mí respecta, sólo hace falta mi pago.

De mala gana Twilight le entregó el dinero a Trixie y salió de la gran mansión de los barrio rojos; seguida por la propia Trixie que tenían que ir por su hijo de ese mundo Pure Soul a casa de un amigo.

Una vez fuera, Twilight miró a Draco nerviosa mientras que un GRAN silencio incomodo dominaba a los presentes. — Entonces… ¿Soy tío? — Preguntó Spike.

—¿Eh? Pues… en realidad en… ¿Mi realidad? Somos hermanos.

—¡¿Qué?! — Dijeron todos.

—Un segundo. — Dijo Pinkie mientras se iba y volvía con un vaso de agua, lo bebía y luego lo escupía.

—En serio, esto ya parece una novela mala. — Dijo Rainbow llevando su casco a la frente. — ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué el loco de Swirl sea padre de Celestia y Luna?

—De hecho, así es. — (Bueno, creo que ya saben todos como reaccionaran las manes y Spike)

—Bueno chicas… entonces tú eres… ¿De un mundo paralelo? Pues… supongo que habrá que cuidarte hasta que logremos encontrar la manera de devolverte a tu mundo. De seguro deben estar preocupados por ti… emmmm, ¿Draco verdad? — Dijo Twilight.

Draco la miró con cierta duda, ella no podria parecerse pero realmente no era su madre y nadie de ahí era parte de su familia. — _Pibe, solo asentí y listo. En casa nadie sabe que desapareciste, además solo estarás aquí un par de semanas. ¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra hablarme, pues ellos te verán como un loco de primera. —_ Le dijo Eye en su mente. A lo que el joven alicornio suspiró. — Sí, me llamo Draco… princesa Sparkle. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia de forma seria.

—Oigan… ¿Deberíamos explicarle esto a las princesas? Pues… creo que deberían saber esto. — Dijo Applejack.

—Concuerdo con Applejack, creo que deberíamos decirles que el hijo de una Twilight paralela está aquí. — Comentó Rarity.

—Por mi parte ¡Tengo que hacer una fiesta de "bienvenido a nuestra dimensión"! ¡Sera genial! ¡¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?! — Dijo Pinkie prácticamente pegada a la cara de Draco.

—Al menos puedo decir que las cosas son iguales a antes de todo… — Murmuró Draco con algo de nostalgia, pero no se dio cuenta de que Twilight había logrado escucharlo.

—¡Oye! ¡Una preguntita! ¡¿Por qué tienes los ojos de un dragón?! ¡Se ven súper geniales! — Gritó Pinkie.

—Oye, yo me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Por qué tienes ojos de dragón? — Dijo Rainbow.

Para Draco, eso fue como una apuñalada en el corazón. Sus, sus ojos… En ese momento todos notaron como el joven alicornio tocaba su rostro con una expresión triste, como sin amargo y horrible recuerdo lo invadiera. — No… no quiero hablar de eso…

—E… está bien, si… siento haberlo preguntado… — Dijo Pinkie Pie preocupada de que hubiera cometido un error fatal.

De pronto, el ambiente fue invadido por un gran silencio incómodo. — Emm, mejor aprovechemos que estamos en Canterlot y vamos con las princesas… creo que lo mejor es que les comentemos lo que pasó. — Dijo Twilight empezando a caminar.

No estaría de más decir que Draco llamó significativamente la atención mientras caminaba, todos lo miraban y se hacían preguntas ¿Era otro alicornio? ¿Es pariente de las princesas? ¿Es un nuevo príncipe?

Al llegar al palacio fueron recibidos por los guardias, a quienes Twilight pidió que les dijeran a las princesas que debían verlas rápido en la sala del trono mientras que señalaba a Draco.

Luna y Celestia estaban sentadas en un balcón disfrutando de una sabrosa merienda. — Que tarde tan tranquila, je, luego de la bromita que Spike se mandó esta mañana es relajante un descanso ¿No crees?

—Sí, nada como una tranquila tarde. — Dijo Luna tomando un sorbo de té.

—¡Princesas! — Dijo un guardia llegando con ellas y haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Sí? — Dijo Celestia.

—La princesa Twilight ha llegado y dijo que necesita que la vean con urgencia… trae consigo a… un alicornio.

—¡¿Qué?! — Dijeron ambas.

Pero luego de la impresión se calmaron un poco; como estaba dicho ellas mismas eran hijas de un pegaso y una unicornio así que como dijo Star Swirl la probabilidad que hubiera otro seguía existiendo. Era inusual pero no imposible.

Más tarde, Draco estaba examinando los vitrales de la sala del trono mientras que no muy lejos de él Twilight y los demás platicaban, posiblemente sobre él. Entonces notó que los vitrales eran exactamente los mismos que había antes de que su hermano Spike fuera asesinado por Hera. Pero luego notó uno nuevo, uno en donde se mostraba la nueva versión negra y morada de su 'hermano' acompañado por los potros que vio antes. ¿Eso qué significaba?

—¿Entonces en su dimensión, seria técnicamente como un hijo para Twilight en lugar de como un hermanito? — Dijo Spike algo confundido.

—Pues así parece, es confuso realmente… — Dijo Twilight.

—En serio, pasamos de tener días relativamente tranquilos a pelear contra el caos casi todos los días y ahora a tener a un visitante interdimencional ¿Qué sigue? — Dijo Applejack.

—¿Fluttershy? ¿Estás bien? Estas callada desde que dijeron que era de otra dimensión — Dijo Rainbow.

—Es que… ¿Tuve un hijo?

—No Fluttershy, la Fluttershy del mundo del chico si lo tuvo, y realmente lo adoptó. — Dijo Rarity.

—Hay, esto de las dimensiones paraleles es confuso. — Dijo Rainbow molesta.

—Ni tanto Rainbow. — Dijo Pinkie dando saltitos. — Es emocionante. Siento curiosidad por saber cómo es esa Equestria.

—Yo igual, y me gustaría saber el porqué de sus ojos de dragón, parece que eso lo molesto mucho cuando se lo preguntamos. — Dijo Twilight.

—Será porque fue algo malo para él. Mejor no le preguntes Twilight, podrías herir sus sentimientos. — Le dijo Pinkie.

Twilight iba a contestar pero en ese momento llegaron Celestia y Luna, las cuales iban a saludar pero se quedaron viendo al alicornio gris. — Por el Jefazo… era verdad… — Dijo Luna incrédula mientras que se tanto ella como su hermana se mostraban enormemente sorprendidas.

—Twilight… ¿Dónde encontraste a ese alicornio? — Dijo Celestia sorprendida.

—Él nos encontró princesa. Y de hecho al principio pensamos que estaba medio loco pues… — Twilight comenzó a relatar todo lo que había acontecido desde la llegada de Draco. Una vez concluyó, ella preguntó. — ¿Usted sabe si lo que dijo el viejo loco es verdad?

—Pues… sí, no solo existen universos paralelos, hay todo un omniverso existente y todos con sus propios problemas, dioses, entre muchas otras cosas.

—Increíble… y yo que nunca había leído nada al respecto… — Dijo Twilight.

Celestia dirigió su mirada al joven. — Entonces en tu universo, ¿eres uno de los tres hijos que tiene Twilight?

—Sí ti… perdón, princesa Celestia, somos mi hermano mayor Spike Sparkle, yo y mi hermano menor Nero Sparkle.

—Ósea que la Twilight de tu mundo ve a Spike más como un hijo que como un hermano. Eso es interesante. ¿Y tienes idea de cómo llegaste aquí? — Dijo Luna.

—Pues… no… no la verdad. — Dijo ocultando el hecho de las voces que escuchaba de vez en cuando.

—Ya veo, pues hasta que sepamos algo sobre como regresarte a tu mundo… creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con Twilight y Spike.

—¡¿He?! — Dijo Twilight.

—Técnica y biológicamente eres su madre Twilight, creo que sería mejor que se quedara contigo. Además ¿No que eres amante del conocimiento? Puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para iniciar una interesante investigación sobre una Equestria paralela. — Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había tocado justo el punto que tenía que tocar en Twilight.

—Pues… ahora que lo pienso eso sí que suena interesante. — Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a pensar en TOOOOOODOS los puntos que podria descubrir, todo lo que se reflejaba en su mente no era nada más que una de las investigaciones más importantes de la historia. Y como resultado de todo lo que apareció en su mente ella comenzó a babear. — Denme una toalla… — Dijo ella mientras babeaba.

—Ok… por lo menos puedo decir que es igual a mamá… — Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Siempre y cuando no termine como Star Swirl no habrá problemas — suspiró Spike.

 **Mr.E: ¡Señores he aquí otro cap! Un poco más difícil de realizar que el último pero creo que hicimos un buen trabajo. Las probabilidades a partir de aquí son infinitas. Sin mucho más que decir, sigo elogiando lo divertido que es trabajar con Eyedragon y me despediré con mi:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **En cuanto a mí he de decir que es genial trabajar con Mr.E y ahora me toca despedirme de la mejor y más amistosa manera argentina: ¡Váyanse a la concha de su (pidido de censura) hijos de (censura)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pese a lo que le había dicho Celestia, el camino de vuelta en tren fue realmente incómodo; por un lado Twilight sabía que estaba ante una incógnita de la ciencia y la magia e incluso la ciencia de la magia, pero por el otro no sabía de cómo empezar a abordar el tema. Eso y también comprendía que Draco no era simplemente un experimento y una fuente potencial de saber sino un poni; peor, un poni que contaba con ella hasta cierto punto. ¿No era en un aspecto la madre de ese muchacho? Pero no se sentía lista para ser madre, no todavía.

Sus amigas por otra parte no decían nada; pero porque no sabían por dónde empezar, luego de haber tratado de demente al pobre Draco y de llevarlo dormido de aquí para allá sin su consentimiento no sabían cómo iniciar la conversación, era demasiado incómodo.  
¿Y Draco? Tampoco sabía qué decir ante todo esto, un mundo paralelo en donde nadie lo conocía; así que a eso se referían las malditas voces conque nadie lo buscaría ahí. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Menudas vacaciones le habían regalado.

En fin, el camino de regreso se hizo en medio del más incómodo de los silencios, pero por suerte más o menos a medio camino Draco sintió un toque amable llamando su atención, era Spike que le sonreía abiertamente y le extendía su garra.

—Tomando en cuenta que si no nos alegramos más podríamos convertirnos en un velorio, yo propongo que iniciemos todos de nuevo. Un gusto, soy Spike.

Draco sonrió aliviado de romper el silencio y sacudió su casco con la garra de Spike.

—Un gusto amigo, soy Draco, Draco Sparkle. Aparentemente hermano de la otra dimensión. — Su voz pareció temblar un poco al recordarlo todo pero se controló lo mejor que pudo. — Es, es realmente bueno verte de nuevo Spike, no tienes idea de cuánto.

El dragón sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, suelo tener ese efecto en los ponis.

—Por mi parte soy Sweetie Belle — dijo la potrilla unicornio sacudiendo el casco de Draco. — También es un gusto señor Draco Sparkle.

—Scootaloo — dijo la pegaso naranja uniéndose al pequeño grupo.

—Eh, Apple Bloom — dijo la terrestre. — Pero también puedes llamarme Shadow.

—Y yo soy Rumble pero también me conocen como el gran Mist.

—Babs, Babs Seed; o Night Seed según el caso. ¿Creo que nos viste luchando cuando llegaste por primera vez, no?

Draco recordó de repente.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Entonces qué se supone que significa? ¿Por qué estabas atacando a mam… es decir a la Princesa Sparkle? — Se apresuró a corregir Draco al notar la obvia incomodidad de Twilight al tratar de mencionar la palabra con eme. — ¿Qué significa esto?

Spike lo tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo.

—Tranquilo amigo, respira hondo. Verás: no sé cómo sean las cosas en tu mundo, ¿pero has oído o conoces a Discord?

Draco asintió suavemente, algo deprimido. — Pues… fue el marido de Celestia. — Con esa simple revelación, para variar, todos quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo.

—¡¿MARIDO?! — Gritó Rainbow. — Lo único que falta es que tengan un hijo…

—De hecho… Sí tienen uno, se llama Kaosu. — Dijo Draco haciendo que todas se quedaran enormemente sorprendidas.

—Ok… tu dimensión es rara… — Dijo Rarity bastante sorprendida.

—Pues… retomando. En este mundo él decidió que ya era un anciano y que no estaba ya para seguir molestando a la ponidad; así que según las reglas ancestrales (me refiero a su contrato) debía de nombrar un reemplazo si quería retirarse. Y aquí me tienes, soy el nuevo señor del caos y la desarmonía.

La mandíbula de Draco se abrió a la máxima capacidad. ¿Era cierto? Luego recordó lo que había pasado entre Hera y Spike… realmente de haber tenido el poder de Discord a su disposición Spike pudo haber tenido una probabilidad pero, bueno, era otro mundo por lo tanto otras reglas.

—Durante los enfrentamientos Armonía vs. Caos cada uno de nosotras toma su forma del caos — explicó Apple Bloom tomando su forma de Shadow, la misma que Draco vio luchando con tía Applejack. — Y Spike crea una broma pesada que altera la realidad. Nuestras hermanas tienen que ir a detenerlo pero nosotras como sus agentes del caos no podemos permitirlo.

—Y cada una tiene habilidades que usamos para estorbar a nuestras hermanas y mantener el poder del caos en el mundo lo más que podamos — explicó Sweetie. — Es divertido, prácticamente es un juego que hacemos entre todas.

—En serio que deberías ver mis movimientos — dijo Scootaloo. — ¿Conoces la Sonic Rainboom? ¡Pues tengo mi propia versión genial, pero sólo puedo hacerla en mi forma del caos! la Sonic Dark Explossion.

—La vi — recordó Draco, luego mirando a las mayores. — ¿Y ustedes los dejan hacer eso así como así? ¿No pueden hacer algo? El caos suena muy peligroso.

—Tal vez — dijo Twilight. — Pero el asunto es joven Draco, que la Armonía no existe si no existe el caos; y viceversa. Además Spike no es malvado, sólo fastidioso.

—Y al no ser malvado lo único que hacen los Elementos de la Armonía es quitarle sus poderes por tres horas — dijo Applejack. — Pero es algo que hemos aprendido a aceptar, después de todo a veces Spike nos ayuda también con sus poderes.

Draco asintió, todo esto sonaba interesante pero raro. _No me vas a decir que no es un alivio; por lo menos las cosas aquí funcionan más tranquilamente que en tu mundo, lo que de tu lado desencadenaría una guerra aquí prácticamente los involucrados lo toman como un juego_ — resonó la voz calmada y relajada de Mr.E en su cabeza. _Por algo son vacaciones, ¿no?_

Draco no dijo nada, igual estaba demasiado ocupado analizando la nueva dinámica como para prestarle atención a la voz en su cabeza.

—Bueno, puede que no comprenda del todo pero trataré de no ser molestia mientras esté aquí — se obligó a ser Draco extendiendo su casco hacia las mayores. — Espero podamos llevarnos bien.

Twilight sonrió y sacudió el casco de su 'hijo' y lo mismo sus amigas; era un alivio que los niños hubieran dado el primer paso, ahí donde un adulto suele fallar miserablemente siempre se podía contar con el corazón puro de un niño. Sobra decir que a partir de aquel momento el viaje fue menos incómodo pero todavía faltaba un trecho.

—¡Lo tengo! — Recordó Scoots sacando de su alforja el tablero de juegos encantados que cargaba en casos como aquel. — Un buen juego ayudará a pasar el tiempo.

—¿Trajiste algo que podamos jugar todos? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

—Lo lamento amiga, pero estoy obsesionada con pasar el maldito juego este con la máxima puntuación y es de un solo jugador — dijo la pegaso tomando las fichas del Five Nights, que al reconocerlas Fluttershy gritó de susto y retrocedió al otro lado del vagón.

—¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó Draco.

—Un juego aterrador que jugó por accidente — dijo Spike como si nada. — ¿O acaso en tu mundo no hay juegos de mesa encantados?

—No, es la primera vez que oigo algo así — dijo Draco.

Spike negó con la cabeza.

—Bien viejo, de lo que te has perdido — dijo el dragón. — Scoots, ¿puedes prestarle el Five Nights? Para que vea de qué se ha perdido todo este tiempo.

Scootaloo sonrió malvadamente.

—¿Tiene lo que hace falta? Este jueguito es de lo más aterrador.

—Yo creo que sí, al menos no puede terminar peor que ella — dijo Babs señalando a Fluttershy todavía temblando al recordar el incidente.

—¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! — Draco al principio dudó pero cedió ante el arma más letal que vio en ese tren… la carita de perro regañado que Sweetie Belle le lanzó. Al final entró en el juego y los presentes esperaban ansiosos a ver qué pasaba.

—Espero que no le pase nada. — Dijo Fluttershy.

—Spike, esto no es una buena idea. En su mundo no tienen estos juegos, algo podria salir mal. — Dijo Twilight enojada y preocupada.

—No lo creó, dudo mucho que… — Rumble no pudo terminar de hablar pues el juego prácticamente exploto en una llamara de extrañas flamas rojas y de entre ellas surgió Draco.

Draco, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en lo que parecía ser el cuarto típico de un guardia de seguridad, hasta tenía la gorrita.

— ¿Qué cara…? — No pudo terminar de hablar pues empezó a sonar una grabación.

¿ _Hola? ¿Hola?_

—¿Hola? ¿Eres uno de los tipos de antes?

 _Quería grabar un mensaje para ti, ya sabes, para ayudarte a acomodarte en tu primera noche._

—¿Está bien?

— _Primero tengo que leer algo de la compañía, ya sabes, cosas legales: bienvenido a la pizzería de Jerry el oso, un lugar mágico para chicos y grandes. La compañía no se hace responsable por ningún daño personal como heridas o bueno, muerte._

—¿Muerte? ¿Y ahora qué diablos?

En caso el empleado desaparezca reportaremos su desaparición seis semanas después, luego de asegurarnos de limpiar todo…

—¡No fastidien! Malditos, ¿qué se creen?

 _Tu trabajo es fácil: sólo tienes que vigilar las cámaras y ya. ¿Sabes? Los robots tienen programado un modo de 'caminata libre' durante las noches, para que sus servidores no se bloqueen. El asunto es que si te ven a esas horas no te reconocerán como poni sino un exoesqueleto metálico sin su disfraz y como eso va contra las reglas, ellos tratarán de… bueno, meterte por la fuerza en un disfraz de Jerry el oso. No suena tan mal, pero el disfraz está lleno de cables, micrófonos y cosas así por lo que creo que al final tendrías una muerte horrible. Bueno, vigila las cámaras, conserva la energía ¡y que no te atrapen!_

—En fin, ¿Cómo se juega esta cosa? — Draco hizo lo más estúpido que alguien jamás podría hacer: salir a explorar el lugar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de pizzería, solo que de noche y con unos animatronicos bastante feos, en su opinión. — Ehh, ¿Esto de que trata? — De pronto, él escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta vio a Foxy parado al otro lado de la habitación. — Espera ¿Te moviste? — Fue entonces cuando el zorro comenzó a correr hacia él. — ¡Qué carajo! — Gritó de pánico.

Todos esperaban a ver qué sucedía cuando el tablero explotó en mil pedazos.

—¡Esas cosas por poco me matan! — Dijo exaltado.

—Te lo dije. — Dijo Twilight. — Un segundo ¡Fuego! — Gritó ella mientras tomaba el extintor del vagón y rociaba el fuego rojo, el cual no se extinguía, de hecho fue el fuego el que extinguió la espuma. Draco, al ver lo que pasaba simplemente extendió el casco y el fuego regresó a él.

—La partida más corta de Five Nights de la historia… — Dijo Apple Bloom.

—Perdón por eso pero ¡Me querían matar! — Dijo enojado.

—He no, solo te darían un susto y ya, no te harían nada más. — Dijo Apple Bloom con un pequeño face-hoof.

—Me debes un tablero… — Dijo Scoot molesta.

Draco arqueó una ceja y trató de decir algo, pero Rainbow se le adelanto. — ¿Qué clase de fuego era ese? No se apagaba con nada.

Twilight en ese momento entro en razón, ¿Esa era la magia de la Equestria paralela? — ¡¿Esa es tu magia?! — Le dijo pegando su cara a la del semental.

—He, ¿Sí? — Los ojos de Twilight se pusieron prácticamente en blanco mientras que su cerebro procesaba la información que acababa de recibir.

—Ay chico, créeme que vas a sufrir ahora. — Dijo Applejack.

—¡Invoca ese fuego de nuevo! — Exigió Twilight con una conducta más representativa de un fanboy que de una investigadora.

Draco la miró algo asustado, ni siquiera la Twilight de su mundo era tan, TAN loca cuando de nuevo conocimiento se trataba. — Eh… está bien… — Dijo invocando el fuego rojo en su casco.

—Increíble, esto es sin duda un fuego muy diferente al normal… puedo notar la temperatura que tiene con solo verlo. — Comentó Twilight. — ¿Cuál es su origen?

Draco dudó unos segundos ¿Sería buena idea? — _Coméntaselos niño, mientras no te metas muy a fondo con las guerras y todo el lio que hubo estará bien, no creo que tengas problemas en contarles sobre los fénix. —_ Le dijo Eye en su cabeza.

—Pues… en mi Equestria existen… bueno ¿Cómo lo explico? Dos fénix que son los dioses del fuego, el azul y el rojo. Tuve la suerte de tener a Alpha, el fénix del fuego rojo.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Dijiste "dioses"? — Dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

—Sí, cada 150 mil años ellos eligen a dos portadores para defender la paz y el equilibrio del mundo. Alpha me eligió a mí, y Omega, la fénix del fuego azul eligió a mi hermano Nero. — Dijo él mientras que todos escuchaban bastantes interesadas, inclusive Rainbow se había quedado totalmente atrapada por el interés.

—Wow, Twilight ¡Tus hijos son básicamente mesías! — Gritó Pinkie eufórica.

—¡Pinkie por favor! ¡Él es hijo de la Twilight paralela, no de esta. — Le dijo Rarity a Pinkie. — Continúa querido, esto está interesante.

—Eres básicamente un súper-guerrero. — Dijo Rumble. — ¿Combatiste en batallas o en algo?

—Pues… — Dijo dudoso. — Mi hermano y yo peleamos en la primera batalla del Imperio de cristal… participe en la batalla de Canterlot y un par más… — Dijo recordando con amargura esas batallas que libró en Reditum contra el ejército de Hera.

—¿Canterlot? ¿El Imperio de Cristal? Por lo visto en tu mundo hay villanos muy poderosos. — Dijo Apple Bloom.

—Por lo que cuentas parece que había un tipo de guerra ¿Equestria contra quién estaba batallando? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Pues… no sé hasta qué punto sea bueno contarles… pero trataré, verán en mi Equestria hay una alicornio, o mejor dicho HABÍA, llamada Hera que era reconocida como la reina del planeta pues todos los reyes le rendían homenaje y se arrodillaban ante ella. Algunos la consideraban una diosa, otros una mecías de los dioses, entre otros puntos de vista.

—Oh, ¿Y cómo era ella? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

—¿Considerada una diosa? De verdad debió ser una gobernante sabia y justa.

—Pues… ni cerca, realmente era una genocida tirana esclavista que se había montado todo un teatrito durante decenas de miles de años para que todos la consideraran una diosa…

—¿En serio? Wow, se oye como la maldad pura. — Comentó Spike.

—¿Entonces peleaste contra ella? ¡Cuenta que está interesante! — Dijo Rainbow emocionada pues ante ella estaba nada más que una historia de pura acción, cosa que le encantaba.

—Pues… mi hermano Nero peleo en la segunda batalla del Imperio de Cristal un uno a uno contra ella, según tengo entendido la logró vencer pero ella escapó. Lo difícil de ella era que era totalmente inmortal y cada vez que la atacaban ella al curarse absorbía todo el daño y lo convertía en poder. Haciendo que la victoria de mi hermano y la reconquista del Imperio sirviera para ponernos las cosas más difíciles.

—Oh, se oye genial. — Dijo Rainbow emocionada, sin embargo Draco pareció molestarse un poco por su actitud, cosa que demostró con una mirada reprobatoria que le lanzó.

—Rainbow, tal vez deberías controlarte. Puede que él entienda que los niños se emocionen, pero viniendo de una yegua adulta como tú puede que le moleste bastante. — Le dijo Applejack.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. — Dijo ella.

—Un segundo, por como lo contaste suena como si no hubieras estado en la batalla. — Dijo Babs.

—Pues no lo estuve tuve… complicaciones y me separé de mi familia por unos 4 años. — Dijo queriendo omitir su alianza con Reditum.

—¿Te separaste de tu familia por tanto tiempo? Pobre, habrá sido difícil para ti ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Pues… — Dijo algo triste mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla y llevaba su casco hacia sus ojos de dragón, recordando ese día, el día en que lo cambio todo por la venganza. — Cometí muchos errores… — Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con su casco. — Perdonen… — Dijo levantándose y yendo al baño. Todos se miraron entre sí bastante confundidos y preocupados.

—Me preguntó que le habrá pasado… — Dijo Spike preocupado.

Luego de esto, el viaje fue de entero silencio, nadie preguntaba nada ni nadie decía nada. Al llegar a Ponyville, Draco pudo ver, y con mucho asombro, el inmenso castillo que coronaba el pueblo. — ¿Te gusta? Ese es el castillo de la princesa de la amistad. — Dijo Spike haciendo aparecer una trompeta para presentar el título de Twilight.

—¿En esta realidad tienes un castillo? — Preguntó Draco.

—Sí, ¿En tu realidad sigo en mi biblioteca?

—Sí, a mi hermano y a mí nos criaste ahí y que yo sepa aun la tienes.

—Espera ¿A qué te refieres con "que yo sepa"? — Dijo Pinkie con una mirada de detective.

—Pues… he estado… viajando estos últimos años. — Mintió Draco con tal de calmar a la detective Pinkie.

—¡Okito! — Dijo ella volviendo a su lugar.

Al llegar al palacio, las manes y los niños volvieron a sus respectivas casas para estar con sus familias, obviamente, todos acordaron guardar el secreto de su nuevo visitante. —Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí — dijo Twilight abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, no había mucho: un armario, una cama y un escritorio muy parecido a un cuarto individual de hotel. — Tiene baño privado pero si quieres ducharte tienes que ir al que está al final del pasillo. No es mucho pero nadie esperaba esto.

Draco se inclinó respetuosamente, aunque hacer este gesto con su madre le era raro.

—Muchas gracias ma… maravillosa Princesa Sparkle.

Twilight sonrió incómodamente, esta situación seguía sin convencerla del todo pero por lo menos notaba que el chico hacía un esfuerzo por lo que ella también haría otro tanto.

—Sólo llámame Twilight si te es más fácil, puedo ver que te cuesta mucho ser formal conmigo. No lo seas tanto, a cambio intentaré no serlo contigo… ehem, Draco.

El joven alicornio tuvo que sonreír.

—Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Twilight asintió suavemente.

—Bueno, las reglas son simples: trata de no hacer ruido mientras leo, apunta tus horarios de duchas en esta lista — dijo tomando un papel y colocándolo sobre el escritorio, — no toques lo que no te pertenece; los libros sí ya que la mayoría son parte de la biblioteca pública pero si lo haces por favor apúntate en el registro. Y la más importante: hagas lo que hagas ni se te ocurra entrar al cuarto de Spike por la fuerza, él tiene todo un repertorio de bromas malas en caso alguien quiera violar su privacidad así que ten cuidado con eso.

—¿Bromas malas? — Dijo Draco.

—Sí, algo así como cuando nos conocimos; el terminar convertido en un smore gigante es una de sus tantas en reserva, yo misma terminé dentro de un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea; desagradable y todo pero aprendí a no meterme con Spike — sonrió Twilight al recordarlo.

Draco se rascó la cabeza algo confundido, vaya mundo en el que había terminado.

—De momento quedamos así — dijo Twilight. — Si necesitas algo háblanos, ¿de acuerdo? Y como no sabemos cuánto tiempo te quedarás será mejor que pienses en buscar un… — se cortó repentinamente, — pero primero trata de relajarte y recuperar fuerzas, ¿sí Draco? Tal vez con un buen descanso logres recordar todo lo que te trajo hasta aquí, ¡será una buena experiencia descubrirlo!

Una vez más Draco no pudo evitar la comparación con su madre pero se contuvo.

—Entonces te dejo para que te acomodes — dijo Twilight cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Draco tomó su bola y comenzó a rebotarla contra las paredes.

—Al menos es un buen cambio de la prisión… ¿pero qué se supone que haga ahora?

No supo cuánto tiempo siguió con su juego de rebotar la pelota, siempre perdía la noción del mismo cuando se entregaba a este ejercicio; pero entonces se aburrió y decidió bajar a ver si lograba averiguar algo de este mundo, por suerte estaba en castillo con biblioteca incluida; eso sí, no olvidaba que tenía que firmar el registro.

Bajando se topó con una reunión de cinco ponis que conocía, viajas amigas de su mundo: una pegaso gris de crin rubia, una terrestre gris oscuro de crin negra, una unicornio verde menta, una terrestre color crema y una unicornio con el pelaje blanco y la melena azul eléctrico. Principalmente la pegaso fue la que captó la atención de Draco… Derpy, quien murió al inicio de la guerra, una gran amiga de su familia.

—¡Whoa! ¿Un alicornio? — Soltó Vinyl. — ¡Está genial! ¿Acaso eres pariente de Twi o algo así? ¿O de casualidad de las Princesas?

—Vinyl, lo estás molestando — dijo Octavia apartándola. — Perdón por eso, se entusiasma con mucha facilidad.

—Por lo visto — dijo Draco algo incómodo. — Este, me llamo Draco S… — (se las pensó dos veces antes de mencionar su apellido). — Un gusto, soy un invitado de; ehem, de un lugar muy lejano.

Todos inclinaron levemente la cabeza.

—Guardia de la Amistad para servirte — dijo Lyra. — ¿Entonces eres un huésped diplomático de casualidad?

—Si ese es el caso, ¡chicas saluden! — Comandó Derpy.

Todas inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de firmes y se cuadraron.  
Draco ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—¿Dijeron Guardia de la Amistad? — Preguntó él sin poderlo entender. — Pero… ¿dónde están sus armaduras, armas o lo que sea? No parecen una guardia como tal.

Derpy se arregló la melena y presumió su bolsa de cartera.

—Somos especiales compañero, nuestras armas están personalizadas; diseñadas especialmente por la jefa.

Draco soltó un silbido de admiración.

—¿Quieres decir que mi m… es decir que Twilight les diseñó esas armas?

—Claro, mira — dijo Derpy arrojando una carta de sobre cian contra una pared; y al instante la pared se congeló. — Y eso, todas tenemos un arma escondida.

—Como la mía — dijo Vinyl alegremente colocando un casco sobre sus auriculares y de éstos escapó una onda de calor que derritió el hielo. — Puro cliché de ciencia ficción pero es lo mío.

Draco sonrió divertido ante el ingenio de las armas ocultas.

—Este, no, soy… soy sólo un invitado no un diplomático como creen; pero debo decir que me gustó ese despliegue. ¿Aunque saben? Se ven mucho más amigables que los soldados a los que estoy acostumbrado.

—Pues dúh, somos la Guardia de la Amistad — dijo Lyra. — Pero bueno, somos soldados de élite niño; nuestra apariencia inocente es algo así como nuestro súper poder.

Las chicas rieron alegremente menos Octavia que era la que todavía no estaba cómoda con la situación de revelar al mundo así como así quiénes eran; y es que antes de ser la Guardia de la Amistad eran la división de Ponyville de uno de los cuerpos militares más poderosos y temibles de la Corona: el Servicio Secreto. Una división ultra-secreta del ejército con la misión de derrotar a todas las amenazas terroristas de Equestria, liderada por el maestro de todos los espías, el agente más secreto del servicio más secreto de Celestia el príncipe Blue Blood; oculto bajo su máscara de un niño mimado bueno para nada en realidad el sujeto era una verdadera máquina de luchar y atrapar terroristas. Desgraciadamente la última contra la que las chicas lucharon como división de Ponyville vendió su identidad a agentes enemigos por lo cual ellas fueron removidas de su cargo y transmitidas a una nueva división militar; que tenía como cometido la protección de la Princesa Twilight.

—En todo caso me alegra ver que la Princesa esté en tan buenos cascos — dijo el joven alicornio. — ¿Y qué? Al igual que las otras guardias supongo que tienen aquí su residencia, ¿no? Cambiando de turno, imagino.

—Vivimos en Ponyville aquí cerca — dijo Lyra. — Somos una guardia más bien improvisada pero supongo que estamos bien para empezar. Digo, el único que causa problemas es Spike y el niño es inofensivo; sólo viene a fastidiar con sus bromas pero a él lo detiene la Princesa y compañía.

—¿Guardia improvisada? — Dijo Draco comenzando a molestarse con la situación.

—Mmh, antes éramos espías de élite y lo que quieras pero al final tuvimos que dejarlo porque nuestra identidad se vio comprometida. Entonces nos pasaron a cuidar a Twi, pero ella sigue haciendo nuestras herramientas como las herramientas de espías. Algo escasos de miembros pero funcionamos bien — dijo Bon-Bon. — Y en caso te preguntes, sólo somos las cinco.

—Ya, ¿entonces qué las trae por aquí? — Dijo Draco asimilando lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué clase de irresponsable dejaba a su madre así de desprotegida? Y lo peor era que escuchó que ese grupo no se había formado por voluntad de su madre sino por un accidente interno con un enemigo, ¿en qué cabeza cabía?

En ese momento llegó Twilight con una caja.

—¡Aquí tienen chicas, la actualización de sus armas! — Dijo la Princesa de la Amistad. — Perdonen la espera, sin Spike para ayudarme no sé ni dónde tengo la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias — dijo Derpy. — Chicas, nos vemos luego…

—Adiós — se despidieron las demás tomando las herramientas que les tocaba.

Entonces Draco tomó aire y,

—¿Oigan podría unirme yo también?

Todas miraron primero al alicornio y luego a Twilight.

—¿Quieres unírtenos? — Dijo sorprendida Vinyl.

—Claro, yo les sería bastante útil, además tiene que cuidar de la princesa Twilight ¿No es verdad? y creo que yo puedo ayudarlas a hacerlo bien. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues… espera ¿Cómo que enseñarnos a hacerlo bien? — Dijo Octavia molesta.

Draco la miró curioso. — ¿Dije algo malo?

—Pues mira chico, nosotras somos un cuerpo de elite, en cualquier caso seríamos nosotras quienes te enseñarían a "hacerlo bien" — Dijo Derpy con frialdad.

—Esperen, no quise decir que… bueno, yo creo que les puedo ayudar.

—¿Y quién dijo que necesitamos tu ayuda? Además, no admitimos niñitos por ahora. — Dijo Lyra molesta.

—Oye, en ningún momento las quise ofender. Solo les ofrezco mi ayuda.

—Pues no creo que la necesitemos. — Dijo Vinyl.

—Esperen, — Dijo Bon-Bon. — Si el muchacho se quiere hacer el hombre pues démosle la oportunidad, mañana un combate casco a casco con Derpy, un solo asalto. Y vemos qué tal ¿Te parece muchachito? — Dijo ella confiada.

—Pues… está bien.

 **Mr.E: otro cap más, y creo que el pobre Eye ya descubrió los peligros de trabajar conmigo en vacaciones… tanto tiempo libre y una imaginación activa, ¡uf! No le doy cuartel al amigo. Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado la Guardia de la Amistad y reviví una de las bromas de Spike que recuerdo con más cariño por mucho que a los fans de Fluttershy no les guste mucho. Espero que les haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Por mi parte concuerdo jeje, este fanfic esta tan genial que me está robando el tiempo jeje, pero no se preocupen QUE TODOS LOS FANFICS CONCLUIRAN DE FORMA SATISFACTORIA. He de decir que me encanta trabajar con Mr.E, realmente es muy divertido jeje.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caos X Fénix 4

Pelea entre Draco y Derpy.

—Bien niño, veamos que tienes. — Dijo Derpy preparando sus cartas.

Ella y Draco estaban frente a frente en el gimnasio del palacio. El pobre Draco no tenía mucha idea de cómo pelear con ella, precisamente porque no quería lastimarla pero a la vez quería demostrar que podía estar en la guardia de la amistad. — ¿Qué arma quieres? ¿Espada, hacha, lanza, alabarda, falcho, falcata, gladius, cimitarra, qué prefieres? — Le dijo Octavia.

—Pues… me gustan las espadas cortas… ¿Tienes ninjatos?

—¿Ninjatos? Me temo que no, pero si quieres un arma corta, arréglate con esto. — Le dijo pasándole un Gladius. — Es parecido, creo, nunca he usado un ninjato. — Dijo ella.

—Pues… servirá. — Dijo moviéndolo con habilidad.

—Tranquilo niño, no seré tan dura contigo.

—Je, créeme… mi amiga Alexis era de temer, si pude pelear con ella puedo contigo. — Dijo con nostalgia recordando sus días de entrenamiento.

—Pues no sé quién sea esa tal Alexis, pero créeme que yo no me ando con juegos. — Dijo ella _**tomando tres cartas en casco**_.

—Nunca he usado un galdius… pero… supongo que las películas ayudan. — Dijo recordando las películas donde salían soldados del imperio grifo.

—Je, pobre niño. — Dijo Derpy lanzando _ **las**_ tres cartas contra el joven alicornio. Sin embargo, él solo ladeo la cabeza tres veces y terminó esquivando _**el triple ataque**_.

—Vaya… eso fue lento. — Dijo mientras que las cartas congelaban las paredes y las mandíbulas de los presentes bajaban hasta el suelo.

—Ese chico… — Dijo Octavia.

—¿Esquivó a Derpy tan fácilmente? — Concluyó Lyra.

Derpy miró a sus compañeras bastante confundida, esperando a que le dijeran que pasó. — ¡No bajes la guardia nunca! — Gritó Draco dando un corte horizontal con la espada, Derpy por pura suerte logró esquivarlo echándose para atrás.

—Que técnica… — Dijo sorprendida mientras que Draco movia la espada de un lado para el otro mientras hacía perfectas acrobacias coordinadas con sus movimientos con la espada, las cuales finalizo poniéndose en posición de guardia con la espada detrás de él.

—Wow… este tipo es genial. — Dijo Spike sacando palomitas.

Por parte de Twilight y las demás guardias… estaban más que sorprendidas ante la habilidad del joven, inclusive parecía más joven que ellas y parecía tener más maestría.

—¡Vamos Derpy, muéstrale quien manda! — Gritó Vinyl.

Derpy entró en razón y comenzó a lanzar sus cartas, aunque Draco comenzó a moverse con velocidad, esquivando éstas. — Wow, parece un Jedi de Star Poni Wars. — Dijo Spike comiendo palomitas y bebiendo gaseosas.

Derpy, al ver que el muchacho solo estaba jugando con ella, comenzó a molestarse. — Este chico ya me está cansando. — Dijo ella sacando tres cartas nuevas. — A ver qué te parece esto. — Ella las lanzó y, para sorpresa del alicornio, las mismas explotaron antes de llegar a él y se convirtieron en cientos de dardos de hielo. El alicornio rápidamente se quedó en su lugar y blandió su espada a tal velocidad que la misma actuaba como un escudo, luego, concentró fuego rojo en su casco y lo uso para derretir los hielos, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—Este tipo es bueno… — Dijo Bon-Bon _**con la voz entrecortada**_.

—Quisiera que me enseñara a hacer eso… — Dijeron Lyra y Vinyl al mismo tiempo, aunque eso solo hizo que sus compañeras las miraran de mala manera.

Derpy apretó los dientes y sacó unas dos cartas y las planto en el suelo, haciendo que dos dragones de hielo surgieran del suelo. — ¡Ataquen! — Ordenó ella y los poderosos dragones atacaron a Draco, él dio un salto y esquivo a los dos.

—Wow… con esta espada no voy a poder cortarlos. — Dijo mientras que volaba esquivando los ataques enemigos. — Ignem… — Cargó fuego en su casco derecho. — Calidum. — Golpeo en la cara, liberando fuego rojo por la misma, haciendo que el mismo se derritiera. Dejando a los presentes bastante sorprendidos.

—Esas cartas… eran de las mejores que hice… — Dijo Twilight incrédula.

—Este chico cada vez me cae mejor. — Dijo Spike comiendo palomitas.

Rápidamente Draco derritió al segundo dragón y se quedó viendo a Derpy, la cual se mostraba incrédula. — ¿Ya es suficiente? — Preguntó Draco.

—Eh… eh… ¡No! — Dijo ella sacando una carta nueva. — A ver qué opinas de esto niño. — Dijo ella preparando _**el ataque**_. — ¡La más poderosa de mi repertorio! — Dijo ella con orgullo.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Vas a usar a…?! — Exclamó Twilight.

—¡Golem gigante de hielo! — Dijo ella mientras que un gigantesco golem, con brazos largos que terminaban en garras, con una cola larga que terminaba en una filosa hacha y un par de cuernos que parecían haber salido del infierno.

—¡Wow! ¡Tengo que decir que se ve genial! — Admiró Draco.

—¿Te gusta? — Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. — Si quieres rendirte lo entenderé, este golem es una criatura muy poderosa que… — No pudo terminar pues, antes de que nadie dijera nada, el golem solo era agua en el suelo mientras que Draco lo miraba decepcionado con su casco prendido fuego.

—¿Nada más?

—… — Nadie decía nada, simplemente estaban ahí… viendo incrédulos la escena. — ¿C… Co… co… co… cómo? — Dijo Twilight mientras que la presión le bajaba.

—Bueno… tal vez sería mejor terminar ya. — Dijo Draco cargando contra Derpy, la cual estaba paralizada.

Se preparó para dar un golpe no muy duro, solo lo suficiente como para ganar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de ella… — Je, hola Draco Sparkle, bienvenido. — Dijo una voz extraña, que Draco nunca había escuchado; _por unos segundos se volvió a verlo, ¿qué rayos? Era un ser que se veía tanto masculino como femenino, tan viejo pero tan joven a la vez; no estaba seguro pero sentía que esa cosa le sonrió_. Esto ocasionó que Draco se distrajera y tropezara con sus propias piernas. Derpy no perdió la oportunidad, al ver que el alicornio había metido la pata, se lanzó hacia él con la intensión de tomarlo por el cuerno y someterlo, el punto débil de cualquier alicornio o unicornio.

Ella logró tomar a Draco por el cuerno, haciendo que este soltara su espada, sin embargo él forcejeo y no cedió ante la fuerza de la yegua. Ambos se vieron envueltos en una lucha totalmente física que al principio pareció estar pareja, sin embargo, Draco tenía más fuerza que Derpy y termino por someterla en el suelo.

 _ **Después de la pelea:**_

—¿Entonces, puedo entrar? — Dijo Draco sin aflojar su agarre.

Derpy trató de moverse pero al final desistió.

—¿Y bien? — Exigió Draco. — Puedo hacer esto todo el día.

Derpy soltó una risita, que eventualmente se convirtió en una alegre carcajada, haciendo que el confundido Draco la soltara.

—¡Ey, esto es genial! Hasta ahora sólo he conocido a un alicornio que se entrena físicamente… y esa es la Princesa Luna. Eres bueno y… si algo sé hacer es aceptar la derrota.

—¿En serio? ¿Luego que actuaras tan arrogante? — Preguntó Draco escéptico.

—Oye, no seas tan duro conmigo, soy la encargada de este grupo, tengo que mostrar fuerza frente a mis compañeras; tristemente soy nueva en esto de dirigir soldados, pero oye, buena esa. Me divertí.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Entonces puedo entrar?

—Viejo, — dijo Vinyl, — si puedes enseñarnos eso de los cascos en llamas; sé quién le va a dar una lección a Lighting en los próximos juegos militares.

—¿Lighting?

—No importa — dijo Derpy. — El caso es, que estamos escasos de ponis y tú eres muy hábil. Si puedes entrenarnos como dijiste, eres mi poni.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Entonces puedo tener mi arma personalizada?

Derpy y Vinyl miraron a Twilight, que suspiró.

—Supongo. ¿Qué necesitas?

Draco extendió su casco permitiendo que el fuego rojo se manifestara.

—Necesito algo que me permita canalizar mi poder.

—¿Ninjato, no? — Dijo Octavia recordando el inicio del encuentro.

—Eso mismo — dijo Draco. — Del metal conductor de magia más poderoso que tengas.

La alicornio morada no tuvo más que bajar la cabeza.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, pero dame por lo menos dos días, ¿de acuerdo?

—Supongo que puedo esperar — sonrió Draco.

Entonces Vinyl se arregló los anteojos.

—¿Bueno, un trago?

Bon-Bon y Lyra, que aún no habían dicho nada debido al shock; asintieron en silencio.

—Sí, aquellos que te digan que el alcohol no es una solución no sabe ni papa sobre química — acertó a decir Lyra. — ¿Bonnie?

—Ajá — murmuró la terrestre color crema, caminando como robot tras Lyra.

Al final sólo quedó Octavia, que se arregló la corbata de moño, y le dio un golpecito amistoso a Draco.

—Perdona que no confiáramos en ti, igual es la primera vez que digo a los cuatro vientos que soy una soldado y no le oculto nada a nadie… y me da algo de pena decir que soy de un grupo tan pequeño.

Draco le devolvió el gesto.

—Oye, cuando termine con ustedes nadie se fijará en los números.

Todas menos las dos shockeadas celebraron la ocurrencia y se preparaban para ir a darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de su grupo al bar más cercano; cuando Twilight llegó.

—Oigan, oigan, todo esto está muy bien pero tengo algunas preguntas para Draco.

El alicornio tragó saliva y asintió. Entonces Octavia suspiró.

—Amigo, te deseo suerte.

Entonces la Guardia de la Amistad se marchó.

—Tú también Spike, esto es personal — dijo Twilight firmemente.

Entonces el dragón miró rápido al nervioso Draco y fue a la cocina, sabía lo que se venía y el chico se notaba que necesitaba una garra.

Twilight se sentó frente a Draco. Con una mirada seria y una libreta levitada por su magia. — Ahora Draco, cuéntame sobre tu mundo, sobretodo sobre esa reina alicornio y los roles de cada poni en ese mundo.

—… Pues… ¿Con qué quieres que inicie? — Dijo algo incómodo.

—Pues… En tu universo soy tu madre ¿Verdad? pues ahora cuéntame algo sobre eso… ¿Cómo soy yo ahí? ¿Qué tipo de madre soy? ¿Qué tipo de tareas representó para Equestria?

—Pues… como madre, fuiste excelente, siempre fuiste atenta y noble conmigo y mis hermanos, siempre te preocupaste por nosotros, dándonos todo lo que necesitáramos y protegiéndonos de todo y… — Draco se quedó estático, pues un oscuro recuerdo había vuelto a su mente. Él, en el imperio de cristal, atravesando a Twilight en el pecho.

—¿Draco? — Preguntó Twilight extrañada.

—Oh… emmm, perdona. Bueno, políticamente hablando eras una gran princesa, aunque tenías problemas con los nobles, sin mencionar la iglesia.

—Interesante ¿Por qué?

—Pues, eras muy liberal con respecto a temas como los lobos y…

—¿Lobos? ¿Lobos de madera?

—No, lobos de carne. No sé si hay aquí pero en mi mundo ellos fueron desplazados por los ponis cuando estos llegaron a Equestria y había habido muchas injusticias hacia su pueblo. Cuando mi tía Trixie llegó al pueblo con un pequeño cachorro de lobo llamado Blade, al cual había adoptado, fuiste la primera en defenderla y en darle asilo a ella y a su hijo.

—… — Twilight quedo boquiabierta, ¿Lobos de carne? ¿Trixie adoptando a uno? simplemente había muchas preguntas que se formaban en su mente. — Entiendo… pero ¿Qué clase de problemas había con los "lobos de carne"?

Draco explicó la historia de cómo los ponis, al llegar al continente, desplazaron a los lobos y, principalmente por motivos religiosos, los vieron como monstruos y en parte se dedicaban a su caza y comercialización de sus propias pieles, a menos hasta que Lauren Faust, madre de las princesa Celestia y Luna, llegó a Equestria y logró poner fin a la persecución, o al menos a reducirla dado a que siguió de forma más discreta, al menos hasta finalizar la guerra contra Hera donde los lobos ayudaron inmensamente a los ponis en esta lucha y los prejuicios fueron siendo dejados de lado hasta que los lobos fueron totalmente reconocidos por el gobierno y el pueblo.

—Wow, esto es sin lugar a dudas interesante. — Decía Twlight habiendo anotado ya unas 50 páginas, "resumiendo" lo que Draco le había contado. — Ahora, cuéntame de Hera y su gobierno ¿Cómo era?

Aquí Draco explicó un poco sobre el tipo de gobierno que tenía Hera, la discriminación sexual que había dentro de sus tierras y la trata de esclavos, llegando inclusive a tomar a bebes nacidos varones y ya venderlos a las empresas encargadas de la distribución de la "mercancía". Digamos que el relato de Draco sobre Hera fue bastante sorprendente para Twilgith y varias veces ella termino sorprendida por lo oscura y fría que resultaba esa Equestria alterna. — ¿Y… cuanto duró la guerra contra Hera?

—Fueron varios años, más o menos unos 10. Se la llamo "La guerra de la igualdad", aunque las batallas se resumían en Equestria resistiendo todas las envestidas del ejercito de Hera mientras que Nero, nuestro equipo y yo nos desarrollábamos para pelear directamente contar Hera. Mayoritariamente las batallas se concentraban en Manehattan o en cualquier ciudad o castillo costero, sin mencionar las batallas navales, aunque las princesas consiguieron reforzar muy bien las fronteras y se evitó la incursión de sus ejercitos en nuestras líneas. Aunque a veces había pequeñas tropas de unas 500 alicornios que pasaban desapercibidas y trataban de matarnos a nosotros.

Twilight anotó. — Me habías dicho que el imperio de cristal había sido tomado por Hera, ¿Cómo fue su participación?

—Pues… — Draco se lo pensó unos segundos, analizando que sería bueno y que no contar. Finalmente se decidió a contar simplemente que fue conquistado por Hera al principio de la guerra y reconquistado sobre los últimos años de la guerra, y que Shining Armor había tenido que tomar el rol de Emperador. Sin embargo, cuando Twilight preguntó por Cadence, la ira casi se apodera de Draco pero logró contenerse al recordar que no era su mundo y puede que la Cadence de este no fuera una desgraciada hembrista, así que se limitó a decir que ella murió al principio de la guerra cuando Hera tomó el imperio y que Shining, una vez enviudado, se había terminado enamorando de Trixie.

—… Francamente… tu mundo…

—Lo sé… lo sé, parece sacado de una novela de George RR Martin.

—¿Quién?

—… Bueno, es un escritor de mi mundo, supongo que no existe aquí.

—Ok… bueno… te haré un par de preguntas más.

Draco no sabía ni dónde esconderse, este maldito interrogatorio no terminaría nunca y sólo quería que terminara; si revelaba algo de su pasado todo terminaría horriblemente mal. Entonces Twilight preparó su siguiente ficha con su siguiente pregunta, cuando un molesto ruido sonó a sus espaldas.

Se volvió y efectivamente se topó con Spike comiendo una caja de galletas saladas sobre las cuales el dragón colocaba una gema y las comía creando un horrible sonido al masticar. Entonces sacó una soda y tras abrirla comenzó a sorberla ¡con una pajita! Haciendo otro ruido irritante.

—¡Spike!

—¡Ah! lo lamento — dijo el dragón tomando una lata de crema batida y vertiéndola ruidosamente sobre sus galletas saladas con gemas y una vez más masticando ruidosamente. — ¿Molesto?

Tomó otro sorbo de soda.

—Spike, no tengo tiempo para esto, estoy en medio de una importantísima charla con él y…

Spike dio otro sorbo de soda.

—¡Ey Draco! ¿Quieres ver mi colección de cómics de Power Ponies? La muerte de Mane-iac es especialmente bueno…

Draco comprendió la salvada y asintió.

—Genial, suena excelente.

Entonces Spike chasqueó los dedos y se vieron en el cuarto del dragón.

—Tranquilo, no puede entrar aquí si no se lo permito. Mis poderes nos protegen. Si se acerca demasiado terminará embromada.

—¿Qué le vas a hacer?

—No recuerdo — dijo Spike pensando. — Las bromas se rotan por mes, digo, la última vez Blue Blood me contó que ni loco volvería a entrar aquí.

—¿Dijiste Blue Blood? — Preguntó Draco comenzando a molestarse, pero Spike no lo notó.

—Sí, pero bueno. Tuve que salvarte, tú sabes que puede ser algo molesta a veces con la investigación.

Draco suspiró.

—No confía en mí.

—Dale tiempo — dijo Spike dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda. — Eres genial, a mí y al equipo eso nos basta y sobra.

Draco sonrió. Entonces Spike eructó una carta con su aliento mensajero.

—¡Ah!

—¿Celestia? — Preguntó Draco.

—No, el Señor Jefazo. Espero que no te moleste, le escribí sobre ti pero dice que de momento no me preocupe, pero si pasa algo le reporte. Comprendo, Él nos paga para que nos encarguemos de nuestros propios mundos. No hay problema.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿El Señor Jefazo?

—¡Ah! Lo lamento, el único y verdadero Dios; pero se llama a sí mismo Jefazo porque todos los mundos que crea deja a cargo sus propios habitantes para que hagamos de dioses menores y nos paga por ello.

—¿Eh?

Spike entonces le pasó el folleto que le dieron cuando se convirtió en señor del caos en primer lugar. Cuando lo leyó, el pobre se quedó con cara de WTF.

—¿Este es tu dios?

—Mi jefe, él prefiere que lo llamen jefe.

Draco hizo un face-hoof.

—Por favor no… conozco a alguien a quien no le hará gracia esta estupidez, no…

—¡Oye! Paga bien, y somos muchos empleados sólo en Equestria — dijo Spike: a mí por ser el dios del caos, a Celestia por ser la diosa del sol, a Luna por ser la diosa de la luna, a Lumbre por ser el dios de la tierra, a Chrysalis por ser la guardiana del balance de las emociones… bueno, ellas.

Draco prefirió no decir nada.

—Ya, ¿y qué hay de los otros malos?

—No, ellos, trabajan para el Otro. No sé mucho de él, sólo que sé que hace lo mismo que el Jefazo pero a diferencia de él, no Crea sino Destruye. Lo llaman el Otro o la Fuente de todo el Mal.

Draco asintió.

—Ya, ¿cómo es el Jefazo?

—¿Cómo luce?

—Eso mismo.

Spike se puso a pensar.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, es todo y todos. Es tanto masculino como femenino, tan viejo como joven a la vez; es… un rostro que los centra todos.

Draco recordó entonces la voz y el Ser que lo veía.

—He de decir que esto es… interesante… bueno ¿Mencionaste comics verdad? pues… yo era fanático de comics y mangas de niño jeje ¿Me muestras?

Spike asintió con gusto y saco su INMENSA colección de comics, aunque la gran mayoria era desconocida para Draco, rápidamente les tomó algo de cariño y termino atrapado por la trama de estos comics nuevos. Spike hizo preguntas sobre cómo eran los comics en la Equestria de Draco, y él respondió que tanto comics como mangas en su mundo eran protagonizados por humanos, los cuales eran parte de la mitología y se acostumbraba mucho tenerlos de protagonistas en las historias. Eso fue una gran sorpresa para Spike, quien rápidamente contó a Draco haber visto humanos una vez, algo que sin lugar a dudas atrapó totalmente Draco, dando lugar una conversación que hizo que el alicornio olvidara prácticamente todo, y su vez, hacer que el recuerdo de sus hermanos y él compartiendo tardes enteras leyendo .E: Otro cap se va, no sé quién habrá sido el que decía que Draco debía ganar por la ley del PH pero oye genio; ese era el plan desde el principio, soy el primero en admitir que los fics de batalla no son lo mío. En fin, fue divertido y me despido. Chao; nos leemos!

 **Mr.E: Otro cap se va, no sé quién habrá sido el que decía que Draco debía ganar por la ley del PH pero oye genio; ese era el plan desde el principio, soy el primero en admitir que los fics de batalla no son lo mío. En fin, fue divertido y me despido. Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Eyedragon: Concuerdo, esto cada día es mas divertido.**


	5. Chapter 5

Era la tarde del día siguiente, luego del primer intenso día de entrenamiento con la nueva Guardia de la Amistad (más que todo un dolor de cabeza), y por iniciativa de Vinyl se habían ido a celebrar que se les había unido un nuevo miembro ya que la noche anterior no habían podido por el interrogatorio de Twilight, ante el cual por cierto Draco seguía agradecido con Spike pero no podía dejar de sentirse algo culpable. La versión más joven de su hermano mayor confiaba en él porque sí. Con una cálida sonrisa le había ayudado y le había dicho que 'era genial' y eso le bastaba.  
 _Me pregunto qué pensaría de mí si supiera todo…_ se decía Draco pero trataba de no pensar en ello concentrándose en planear la próxima sesión de entrenamiento para la Guardia, desde la lucha con Derpy se dio cuenta que dejaban mucho que desear ¡peor teniendo en cuenta que sólo eran cinco! Así que la situación era lo suficientemente complicada como para tratar de concentrarse en ello, aunque cierta poni no hacía le fácil pensar gritando cada dos por tres:  
—¡Otro! ¡Otro por el amor del Jefazo! — Demandaba la DJ agitando su vaso ante Berry Punch, que simplemente rodaba los ojos acostumbrada ya a esta poni y le iba sirviendo. — Vamos Berry, yo siempre te pago puntual… mejor déjame la botella, ¿de acuerdo?  
—¿Pero es que no se puede calmar o algo? — Se quejó Draco dándole un sorbo a su propia bebida.

—Octavia es el freno de Vinyl — explicó Lyra. — Y cuando no está, ella aprovecha.

—Eh, es mejor aprender a soportarla y no pensar mucho en ello — concordó Bon-Bon.

Draco hizo un face-hoof, perfecto, con lo inmadura que era esta tipa iba a ser otro obstáculo para lograr pulir a la Guardia de la Amistad en tan corto tiempo. Pero de todos modos, ¿para qué su madre alternativa había retenido a Derpy y a Octavia?

Entonces un grupo de jóvenes entró al bar, uno de ellos llorando desconsolado por un reciente rompimiento amoroso, y se sentaron junto a ellos. Uno de los ponis que estaban con el lloroso sólo se acercó a Berry.

—¡Berry, tu mejor coctel contra la decepción amorosa! Al pobre le urge.

Berry se puso a preparar lo solicitado cuando Vinyl le puso un casco en el hombro al sujeto, le sonrió medio mareada pero firme:

—Niño, no, la decepción amorosa puede doler yo entiendo. ¡Pero no te refugies en el alcohol!

El joven iba a preguntar si se preocupaba por él o qué cuando Vinyl terminó su frase:

—Eso, ya no se refugien en el alcohol, ¡ya no cabemos! Jajajajajajajajaja

Lyra, Draco y Bon-Bon hicieron un face-hoof perfectamente coordinado cuando de pronto un gentil casco llamó la atención de Vinyl. Ella se volvió con una rápida sonrisa y lo siguiente que supo fue que Octavia le dio bastante duro en la cabeza.

—En serio, ¿por qué no me sorprende? Debimos pedir que nos esperaran.

—Ya, nos tardamos nuestro buen rato — la consoló Derpy, que luego se volvió hacia Berry. — Oye Berry, danos uno de los salones privados de atrás por favor. ¡Ah! Y una botella de vino y dos copas para Octavia y para mí.

—Claro, en seguida — dijo ella tomando una llave y pasándose la a Derpy, que le dio una bolsa de bits por el alquiler del cuarto y le hizo una seña a todas para que entraran. (Octavia arrastrando a Vinyl que seguía riéndose de su propio chiste)

Finalmente todas estuvieron reunidas y a una señal de la pegaso gris, Lyra conjuró un hechizo de silencio alrededor del salón, de algo le servía haber estudiado teoría musical.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede? — Quiso saber Bon-Bon.

Derpy miró fijamente a Draco y suspiró.

—Lamentamos el retraso, Twilight nos estaba actualizando la situación. Resulta que nuestro nuevo amigo es mucho más especial de lo que aparenta…

Draco gruñó por lo bajo, ya se imaginaba algo así.

—¿Entonces les contó que… eh yo soy su hijo de la otra dimensión?

—Sí — dijo Octavia. — Ya nos parecías extraño de por sí pero ahora, creo que al menos comprendemos por qué tienes tanto poder. Digo, el hijo de la jefa… las posibilidades son infinitas, ¿no te parece?

—Oigan, nos perdimos aquí — dijo Bon-Bon.

Derpy y Octavia (que por cierto eran las dos que estaban al mando de la Guardia de la Amistad) se miraron y comenzaron a contar sobre la conversación con Twilight, y vaya que las otras se sorprendieron como nunca nates, al menos dos de tres porque cierta unicornio blanca estaba durmiendo la mona como si nada; por suerte no roncaba. Al final todas miraban a Draco entre sorprendidas y algo temerosas.

—Oigan, lamento mucho el que no les haya dicho nada pero…

—Twilight también nos dijo que era mejor que lo mantuviéramos en secreto — explicó Octavia. — Pero teniendo en cuenta que eres nuestro nuevo compañero es mejor que lo supiéramos desde un principio.

—Y también quiere que te vigilemos — dijo Derpy. — No es nada personal pero cree que no has sido sincero del todo con ella.

Draco miró hacia abajo, estaba claro que no confiaban en él, y no los culpaba.

—Miren, yo… me encantaría que nos entendiéramos pero la verdad es que yo…

Lyra le dio un amistoso golpecito.

—Oye, tus razones tendrás, ¿o no?

Draco no comprendía, ¿entonces confiaban o no confiaban en él?  
Derpy sacó de su bolsa de cartera una caja con motivos claramente orientales. Se puso su gorrita de correo y con una expresión alegre y despreocupada, la que Draco conocía de la Derpy que vivió en su mundo, ella se la pasó junto con un formulario.

—¡Entrega inmediata! Firme aquí por favor.

Draco sólo tomó la caja y el formulario sin entender del todo, entonces Derpy le dedicó una sonrisa leve pero sincera.

—El hecho es que confiamos en ti, sabemos que no has sido del todo sincero pero porque no te sientes cómodo del todo con la nueva situación, de veras que entendemos. Después de todo la jefa pasó por lo mismo cuando fue a Canterlot High.

—Además Spike responde por ti — dijo Octavia. — Y el niño te aprecia, así que promete que nos lo contarás todo cuando sientas que estás en confianza, ¿entendido?

Draco tomó el formulario y tras firmar abrió la caja.

—Traído por entrega inmediata desde Japony y recién encantado por la jefa, se la pasó una buena parte de la mañana tratando esa hoja con compuestos alquímicos y demás para que se adapte a lo que pediste — presumió Derpy.

—Sólo ten cuidado a dónde apuntas con eso — le aconsejó Octavia.

Draco sostuvo su nuevo ninjato en sus cascos y lo probó en el aire, el balance perfecto. ¡Genial!

—De acuerdo, gracias chicas.

—Sólo sigue entrenándonos duro — le dijo Lyra. — ¡y en los próximos juegos militares les enseñaremos quién manda al espadachín negro y a la destello veloz!

El resto de la velada fue agradable, todas resultaron ser bastante simpáticas, aunque la conversación tomaba alguno que otro giro interesante para Draco.

—¿Sabes? al principio te tomábamos como otra de esas coincidencias que ocurren cada mil años o más — dijo Derpy.

—¿Coincidencias?

—Te explico — dijo Octavia. — Los alicornios no pasan de eso, coincidencias.

—Las propias Celestia y Luna son hijas de una unicornio y un pegaso — añadió Lyra: los generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon, el capítulo más negro de la historia de Equestria.

Draco tomó nota, esto estaba interesante; pero en fin, la velada pasó sin muchos incidentes, sólo que Vinyl se levantó e hizo otra escenita pero todo fue bastante inocente y el chico se divirtió bastante. Ojalá en su mundo las cosas fueran así de relajadas.

—Interesante, en mi mundo, los alicornios son muchos, hasta había una reino de alicornios.

—¿Un reino entero? Eso si que suena interesante, ¿Todos eran como las princesas? — Preguntó Octavia.

—Pues… no exactamente. — Dijo Draco recordando con algo de amargura su pasado.

Luego de un rato, Draco se despidió de sus compañeras y volvió al castillo de su madre alterna. Eran agradables y esa amistad que las unía era un elemento que les daba un potencial ilimitado; aunque como decía la propia Lyra, como guardia daban pena.  
Fue a su cuarto y dejó caer sobre su cama. — Se siente bien. — Dijo relajado por no tener que soportar esa horrible prisión. Cerró los ojos con intención de dormir una pequeña siesta, sin embargo, el ruido de una trompeta lo despertó. — ¿Qué rayos? — Dijo saliendo.

En los pasillos se encontraba Spike cargando una gigantesca caja de la cual sobresalían varias cosas, entre ellas trompetas, lanzas, cangrejos, libros de The Sunset Saga, trofeos oxidados y otras cosas, hasta una corneta que se había caído y pisó por accidente llamando la atención del alicornio. — Hola Draco, espero no haberte molestado.

—Eh… no lo has hecho pero… ¿Qué rayos planeas hacer?

—Oh, ¿Esto? Es para una pequeña broma que planeo estamparle en la cara a Twilight y a las chicas. Je, será lo más épico desde Kingdom of Haven, por el Jefazo, que buena obra. — Dijo continuando su camino.

—… Ok, esto en serio pinta interesante. — Murmuró mientras que seguía a Spike, totalmente cegado por la curiosidad. — ¿Y exactamente que planeas hacer?

—¿Quieres ver? Será divertido, je, je. Además te debo una por lo del malvavisco gigante. — Rio Spike.

—Je, esa fue la bienvenida más cálida que he recibido… y también más original.

—Gracias, trato siempre de hacer buenas bromas. — Dijo el joven dragón mientras que seguía caminando.

Spike chaqueó los dedos y, en menos de un segundo, ya estaban frente a la casa club. — ¿La casa club? — Dijo Draco recordando su niñez cuando las CMCs los cuidaban a él y a su hermano menor Nero, claro, antes de la muerte de Spike.

—Sip, ven. — Dijo entrando por la puerta. Draco lo siguió y, al entrar, pudo que la casa tenía el aspecto de un completo ¿Palacio del mal? — Hola chicos, traje un invitado. — Dijo Spike mientras se aproximaba a una mesa redonda donde estaban sus agentes del caos.

—Hola. — Saludaron los niños.

—Hola niñas… y niño.

—¡Ey! Es el hermano interdimencional de Spike — se sorprendió Apple Bloom.

Draco miró algo confundido a Spike. — Bueno, tenía que explicarles la situación "hermano" jeje.

A Draco se le escapó una carcajada y le respondió a Apple Bloom. — Pues sí Applebloom, soy el hermano interdimencional de Spike.

—Genial, oye ¿Cómo es la Equestria alterna? ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Quiero saber que somos en ese mundo! — Dijo Babs, emocionada.

—Eh… — Draco se quedó mudo, pues no quería responder esa pregunta, no era una buena idea.

—Chicos. Ya habrá tiempo para nuestros yos paralelos. Draco ha venido a ver como el equipo del caos planea su siguiente jugada. — Spike se sentó en su trono flotante (El cual estaba en el suelo en ese momento) para luego mirar a Draco. — ¿Cómo quieres tu trono Draco? ¿Con tu cutiemark o con algún símbolo de tu preferencia?

—… Eh ¿Con mi cutiemark? — Respondió confundido.

—Perfecto. — Chasqueo sus garras y un nuevo trono de color rojo apareció, el cual tenía la cutiemark de Draco, la letra griega de alpha.

—Oye ¿Qué significa tu cutiemark? Es muy rara. — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

—Pues, me identifica como portador de Alpha, el fénix del fuego rojo.

—¿Fénix de fuego rojo? ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Rumble interesado.

—Es algo complicado de explicar. Lo resumiré en que como hay dioses en este mundo, también los hay en el mío, Alpha es uno de los tres dioses fénix. — Resumió lo más posible las explicaciones sobre que era Alpha y como era que lo había elegido, a pesar de lo resumida que fue la historia, los niños se mostraron no solo complacidos sino totalmente asombrados.

—¿Entonces eres casi un dios? ¡Como Spike! — Dijo Scootaloo.

—No soy un dios, sólo porto a uno Scootaloo. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno. No quiero ser aguafistas pero tenemos que empezar con la planeación de nuestra próxima estrategia y…

—Oye Spike, esta decoración es muy original ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? — Pregunto Rumble, interrumpiendo a Spike.

—Fue al ver obra de caballeros medievales. Ahora si me dejan…

—¿Qué película? — Preguntó Applebloom.

—Equestroya, ahora…

—¡Recuerdo esa obra! ¡La adoro, sangre por todos lados! — Dijo Rumble eufórico.

—¡Sí, es genial! — Continuo Scootaloo. — ¡Brad Pittony se lució en el papel de Aquiles!

—Oye Draco, ¿Esa obra existe en tu universo?

—No, para sangre tenemos Canción de Hielo y Fuego, eso sí es crueldad. — Reconoció el alicornio.

—¿De qué trata? — Preguntó Babs.

—Es toda una saga de 7 libros, trata sobre que en el reino de Poniente hay una guerra civil porque 5 nobles se han proclamado reyes tras la muerte de Robert Baratheon, paralelamente hay una reina al otro lado del mar que es la legítima heredera al trono de Poniente y está luchando por retomar su reino. Muy buena, sobretodo porque el autor se asegura de que cada vez que te encariñas con un personaje… ese personaje morirá… Oberyn… — Recordó con amargura ese horrible momento del tercer libro. — En fin, de todos modos no son para niños de su edad, es muy cruda la historia.

—Da igual, suena interesante. Luego me haces un resumen de… — Scootaloo no pudo continuar pues Spike sopló una trompeta del tamaño de un búfalo.

—Si ya terminaron, tenemos un plan maestro que poner en práctica — dijo Spike tronando sus dedos. — ¿O qué no quieren que nuestro invitado vea en acción todo nuestro poder?

—Ok… ok… — Pero no uses esa trompeta. — Dijo Apple Bloom sintiendo que sus oídos iban a explotar.

—Lo lamento chicos, era lo que tenía más a la garra.

—Sí, sí, sí, te disculpas cuando podamos oírte — se quejó Sweetie.

Realmente todos estaban con los oídos adoloridos, salvo Draco. — ¿No te dolió? — Dijo Rumble.

—Estoy acostumbrado a los ruidos fuertes, en la guerra siempre los escuchas.

—¡¿Guerra?! — Gritaron los potrillos sumamente interesados.

—¡Oigan! ¡Draco les contará sobre su mundo luego que hayamos liberado el caos, ahora hay que trabajar! — Dijo Spike con rabia, utilizando una voz de ultratumba tan atemorizante que los demás niños se quedaron en sus asientos calmados. La verdad era que lo alteraba el hecho que quería lucirse ante Draco, quería mostrarle a ese 'hermano' lo que podía hacer y cómo su equipo era tan fuerte — Bien, ahora que el orden ha regresado a nuestra malvada guardia, hay que planear nuestra estrategia "Fuerza tormenta" — Dijo sacando un documento con ese nombre en la portada.

—… Todos se quedaron algo confundidos y se miraron entre sí. — He… Spike, la próxima deja que yo nombre nuestras estrategias. — Dijo Babs.

—Por favor. — Pidieron todos al unísono, incluido Draco.

—Traten de nombrar una estrategia habiendo hecho ya unas 5000 para futuro y mantener la genialidad en los nombres. — Dijo el con una cara de fastidio.

—En fin Spike ¿En qué consiste el plan? — Dijo Sweetie.

—Verán… primero que nada, tenemos que mantener nuestra ventaja, — entonces chasqueó los dedos.

La energía negra y morada los cubrió a todos, hasta a Draco.

—Bien, probemos ahora — dijo el dragón volviendo a tomar la trompeta.

Todos se prepararon para lo peor pero nada. Sólo el soplo del aliento de Spike a través del tubo de metal.

—Listo, así mis poderes no los afectarán a ustedes. Ahora, ¿Dark tienes las nubes de tormenta que te pedí?

—Amigo, ¿quieres mentas? — Dijo Babs sacando un paquetito de su alforja.

Spike la miró fastidiado pero entendió el mensaje y se comió una a pesar de estar bajo el efecto de su propio dulce de los dulces.  
Scoots soltó una risita pero rápido le mostró a Spike un cofre que temblaba peligrosamente.

—Aquí mismo, sin alterar viejo, ¿entonces?

Spike tomó todos los instrumentos musicales que tenía y los metió dentro del cofre, para luego cubrir el mismo de energía negra y morada. Sonrió divertido.

—No darán lluvia pero sí la tormenta seca más fastidiosa de la historia. Rumble, Scoots, ¿hacen los honores?

Los dos levantaron el cofre y tomaron sus formas del caos.

—Bien, listos.

—El resto es sencillo, — dijo el dragón — cuando terminen quiero que regresen el cofre al cuartel y por nada del mundo dejen que las mayores se acerquen, ¿entendido? Esta broma no se solucionará con una explosión o una bomba de armonía, tienen que meter todas las nubes de regreso en el cofre.

—De acuerdo, entonces regresaremos al cuartel, así Draco puede contarnos sus historias, ¿no? — Preguntó Mist.

—Eh, este, sí seguro… ¿por qué no?

—¡Genial, ya volvemos! — Dijo Dark extendiendo sus largas alas negras y saliendo disparada en compañía de Mist.

—Uh, de las especiales, ya las extrañaba — dijo Sweetie tomando su forma de Black mientras observaba cómo sus amigos se alejaban.

—Esas mismas — se rio Apple Bloom transformándose en Shadow. — Ahora es cuestión de convertir nuestro cuartel en una fortaleza impenetrable.

Babs al final se encogió de hombros y se transformó en Night.

—¡De acuerdo, adelante equipo del caos! — Gritaron todos y salieron a la acción, dentro sólo se quedaron Draco, Sweetie y Spike.

—Bien… eso fue interesante pero sigo sin captar la idea de fastidiar a mam… es decir a Twilight — dijo el alicornio.

—Es fastidiar al mundo entero — explicó Sweetie. — Pero como ellas tienen los Elementos de la Armonía nos ensañamos con ellas porque son las que pueden detenernos. Es pura rutina, y como a Spike le pagan él nos paga a nosotros. Es genial.

—¿Ósea les pagan por molestar a los adultos?

—Básicamente así es. — Respondió Rumble.

—… Sinceramente… tienen el mejor trabajo del mundo… — En la voz de Draco se podía detectar un toque de envidia, al fin y al cabo ¡¿Quién rayos no querría ese trabajo?! — ¿Y cuánto les pagan exactamente? — Spike se le acercó y le susurró al oído. —¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES LO QUE YO GANARIA EN 50 VIDAS! ¡¿GANAN ESO AL MES?!

—Y nos lo aumentaran si mostramos eficiencia. — Agregó Babs.

Draco prácticamente se cayó como un trapo al suelo. — Quisiera haber nacido aquí…

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Nos vas a contar historias de tu mundo o no? — Dijo Apple Bloom de forma exigente. — Todos estamos muy interesados por escucharte.

—Bueno… está bien… ¿Qué quieren saber…? — Dijo Draco dispuesto a contar algunas de las anécdotas que tenia de su mundo, sin embargo, algo capto su atención. — Diablos, olvide mi espada en el restaurante. Lo siento chicos, otro día les cuenta algunas de mis historias. De todos modos creo que tenían trabajo ¿O me equivoco?

Fue entonces que un gran gemido de desilusión inundó la sala con una entonación en forma de "Oh" — Ah… — Se quejaron los niños.

Dije "Oh"

—Oh… — Se quejaron los niños.

—Tranquilos, mañana les cuenta sus historias, de todas formas aún tenemos trabajo. Babs, tienes que traerme los pollos de goma y las linternas falsas. — Dijo Spike sacando una lista LARGA.

—Je, bueno, los dejo solos niños. — Draco salió de la casa del árbol/castillo del mal y se dirigió rumbo al restaurante para recoger su espada.

Al llegar, fue con una de las camareras y dijo que había dejado olvidada un espada japonesa recta, a lo que ella respondió diciendo que la habían dejado en la parte trasera del edificio hasta que el dueño volviera a reclamarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, la yegua le trajo el arma a Draco.

—El dueño del lugar esperaba que no vinieran a reclamarla, se la quería quedar je.

—Qué bueno que vine… si la perdía me mataban. — Draco agradeció a la camarera y, sin más, se retiró del establecimiento. — Tengo que tener más cuidado con mis cosas. — Dijo mientras que tomaba las correas de la espada y lo ataba a su lomo, bajo su ala. — Perfecto, ahora tal vez debería ir a… — Antes de que pudiera seguir concentrado en sus pensamientos, un resplandor color arcoíris se lo llevó puesto con tal fuerza que el pobre alicornio termino estrellado en un puesto de zanahorias.

—Auch… — Dijeron Draco y Rainbow al mismo tiempo. — Creo que me rompí algo… — Dijo Rainbow mientras sacaba una zanahoria rota de su espalda.

—¡Ja! ¡Me debes 5 cupcakes! — Gritó Pinkie emocionada.

—Ganaste esta vez Pinkie, pero la próxima juro que te destrozo. — Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Pinkie, pero en eso piso a Draco… en una parte muy sensible.

—Mamí… — Dijo el alicornio con una voz extremadamente aguda.

—Ups… Perdón viejo ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó ella preocupada mientras que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Estoy… bien… — Dijo aun con la voz aguda y con las patas traseras temblando.

—Tienes una voz muy aguda. — Dijo Pinkie Pie preocupada. — Rainbow, creo que de verdad lo golpeaste duro.

—Yo diría más que fue por el pisotón… — Dijo ya con una voz más grave mientras que el dolor ya se iba.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas? Twilight te anda buscando para hacerte más preguntas. Nos dijo que si te veíamos te lo dijéramos. — Dijo Rainbow.

—Primero vendría bien una disculpa por el golpe.

—Te di una disculpa.

—Por el pisotón, no por el golpe. A todo esto ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Le aposte a Rainbow que no podía maniobrar en un zick-zack perfecto con ángulos de 90 grados mientras hacia una reimplocion sónica y hacia malabares con mangos. — Dijo ella sacando un mango y comiéndolo de un bocado. — ¡Rico!

—… Ok… ya entiendo porque me llevaste puesto… — Dijo Draco limpiándose el polvo.

—En fin… ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—Fui con Spike, quería mostrarme como armaba sus planes. — De pronto, en la mente de Rainbow hubo un cick, ella no sabía cómo describirlo pero era como un dolor de cabeza con imágenes.

—Bueno Draky, ven que tienes preguntas que responderle a Twilight.

—¡Por favor! Ya me bombardeó con preguntas ¿Cuántas más quiere?

—Según me dijo, ella quiere tener suficiente información como para escribir un libro de 2000 páginas. — Comentó ella. — Ya está buscando un artista para dibujar un par de ilustraciones sobre tu mundo para el libro.

—… Creo que soy semental muerto… — Dijo con total fastidio. — En fin… supongo que tendría que ir a verla. — Dijo caminando con una cara de total fastidio.

—¡Diviértete Draky! — Le gritó Pinkie. — Él me cae bien, me gustaría conocer a su hermano gemelo, ¡Debe ser tan genial y divertido como él!

—Primero… no veo a este chico tan divertido. Y segundo… no puedo creer esto pero… ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! — Fue en ese instante que todo el tiempo se detuvo en Ponyville, prácticamente todos miraban a Rainbow con los ojos como platos mientras que el viento se erguía como el único ruido presente. — ¡Oigan! ¡Si esto es una broma tiene muy mal gusto! — Se quejó ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el centro del omniverso. — Carai… siento que el equilibrio de todos los universos está en peligro. — Dijo un anciano dios barbudo. — Creo que es hora de usar mis poderes divinos y cumplir mi responsabilidad con todos los seres vivos existentes. — Dijo el gran dios rey de todo lo existente mientras que se paraba de forma épica convocando rayos y truenos a su alrededor. — Voy a salvar todos los mundos y… — Miró el reloj. — ¡Ya empieza el final de temporada de The Walking Dead! — Dijo corriendo a buscar unas palomitas y gaseosa mientras que olvidaba todos los problemas existentes… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un agujero negro estaba acercándose peligrosamente a su palacio.

* * *

Volviendo a Equestria.

—¿Entiendes Pinkie? Draco sabe que planea hacer Spike, ¡Podemos adelantarnos a él! Sería tan bueno poder ganarles a esos mocosos. — Dijo ella imaginando las posibilidades.

—Parece un buen plan, solo hay que convencer a Draky que nos ayude. — Dijo de forma inocente.

—Ya veremos Pinkie, ya veremos. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Fin cap 5.


	6. Chapter 6

—¡Draco, Draco espera compadre! — Lo llamó Rainbow. —Espera, espera, ¿dijiste que estabas con Spike y su grupo, no? ¿Sabes de casualidad qué estaban haciendo?

—Ya te lo dije, armaban sus planes — respondió Draco medio resignado mientras se dirigía a donde Twilight. — Vaya que se toman muy enserio su trabajo como alborotadores.

—No tienes ni idea — dijo Pinkie riendo. — ¡Una vez hipnotizaron a los niños para destruir todas las escuelas del Reino! (A tu mami casi le da un infarto con esa) y para detenerlos Babs, quiero decir Night, me retó a un festiduelo luchamos con nuestros carritos de desfile y vino mi amigo especial Cheese y nos ganó y fue fabuloso y…

—Pinkie… — pidió Dash.

La hiperactiva poni rosa se calmó un poco y sonrió.

—Bueno suena a que fue toda una locura — dijo Draco. — ¡Ah, destruir la escuela el sueño de todos los niños a cierta edad! ¿Y sus padres no los castigaron por esa barbaridad?

—No tontito, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? Si no fue culpa suya sino de nuestro señor del caos Spike y sus agentes, además cuando lo arreglamos todo, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Y a las niñas no las castigaron? La tía Applejack, es decir Applejack creo que le hubiera dado su merecido a Apple Bloom… ¿o no?

—Sí, en ese tiempo no sabíamos quiénes eran en realidad — explicó Dash. — ¿No recuerdas sus formas del caos? ¡Hasta sus voces suenan deformadas! Ellas siempre se las arreglaban para no revelarnos su verdadera identidad hasta el final. Y ¡ja! Yo fui la primera en descubrir quién era la pequeña amenaza de Dark.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?

—Pues… ¿recuerdas ese juego que le rompiste a Scoots, ese del restaurante con los animatrónicos asesinos?

Draco sintió un escalofrío y asintió; ¿cómo olvidarlo? Maldito juego del demonio.

—Bueno la cosa es que un día me fijé que Dark sabía que yo tenía el juego y eso sólo se lo había dicho a Scootaloo y…

Entonces la alicornio morada llegó volando.

—¡Ahí estás! Por fin te encuentro, ¿no quedamos en que me ibas a explicar más sobre tu mundo? Mira que hasta pagué extra para que te enviaran esa arma por envío inmediato así que lo mínimo trata de explicarme qué más.

Draco rodó los ojos resignado y se iban a ir al Palacio cuando Rainbow lo detuvo.

—Oye espera, algo tenía que preguntarle, dice que recién estaba con Spike y que andaban planeando algo. ¿Sabes qué era?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno ellos pensaban…

Demasiado tarde, pronto las nubes estuvieron en posición y comenzaron a soltar truenos, o más bien un insoportable estruendo compuesto de muchos instrumentos tocados a la vez y de forma bastante desafinada y fastidiosa: tambores, cornetas, trompetas, un piano mal tocado, guitarras eléctricas a todo volumen, era una pesadilla auditiva y todos sentían que los tímpanos les iban a reventar de un momento a otro.

—¡SPIIIIKE! — Gritó Twilight pero apenas si se hizo oír por semejante escándalo.

Sólo Draco permanecía impasible, pero mejor hizo como si estuviera afectado también por el estruendo para evitarse más preguntas molestas, ya era bastante con las que tendría que soportar cuando todo aquello terminara.

—¡BIEN, VAMOS POR EL COFRE Y TERMINEMOS CON EL CONCIERTO! — Gritó Pinkie Pie, que le gustaba mucho la música fuerte pero cuando estaba afinada, no esto.

—¡EXCELENTE IDEA!

Y corrieron.

—¡NO LES VA A FUNCIONAR! — Gritó Draco.

—¿QUÉ COSA?

—¡QUE NO LES VA A FUNCIONAR! SEGÚN SÉ TIENEN QUE ATRAPAR LAS NUBES CON UN COFRE QUE ESTÁ DENTRO DE LA CASA CLUB Y ELLOS NO SE LOS DEJARÁN TAN FÁCIL.

—¡YA VEO! — Gritó Rainbow. — ¡SABÍA QUE PODÍA CONTAR CON TU AYUDA AMIGO DRACO!

Draco hizo un saludo, y agradecido con el período de tregua de las preguntas, se puso a caminar. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se topó con Dark, Mist y Shadow corriendo al enfrentamiento.

—¿Oigan no se supone que se iban a atrincherar en su casa club? — Preguntó el alicornio.

—Sí pero ellas no saben que esta es de las bromas especiales — dijo Mist divertido. — Y si vamos a enfrentarlas directamente no sospecharán nada, así funciona el equipo del caos.

—Este… lo siento chicos, creo que se me escapó darles esa información — se apresuró a disculparse Draco.

Los niños soltaron un quejido general.

—¡Demonios!  
—¿Y ahora?

—¡Al cuartel, ni modo!

—Muchas gracias, traidor.

Draco se sonrojó pero no dijeron nada más y se alejaron. Solo y sin nada mejor que hacer, el chico pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para estirar sus alas y volar a Canterlot para variar un poco, sería bueno alejarse del caos.  
Con su gran velocidad llegó en apenas unos cinco minutos (el tren se tardaba media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos según el clima) y pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Claro, Spike era el dios del caos del mundo entero, no sólo Ponyville sufría del escándalo. Por todas partes los ponis se cubrían los oídos y hacían lo posible para escapar de las nubes del escándalo creadas por el equipo del caos.

—Ya que — dijo él comenzando a caminar por la ciudad, por suerte todos los ponis estaban demasiado ocupados escapando del insoportable ruido que no le prestaron atención al alicornio que estaba por ahí.

Entonces Draco se fijó en algo raro, en una mesa de un café, Trixie estaba sentada completamente tranquila sin que la afectara el ruido… en compañía de un potrillo. ¿Qué rayos? Picado por la curiosidad se acercó despacio.

—¡Pure los cubiertos! — Dijo Trixie severamente.

El niño, con sus cascos todos manchados de comida, se disculpó rápido y tomó los cubiertos para comer. Entonces Trixie se sirvió un poco de agua de una jarra y cuando levantó la vista otra vez el niño comía con sus cascos.

—Pure Soul, los cubiertos.

El niño volvió a disculparse mientras que Trixie suspiraba algo cansada. No molesta, no desesperada, sólo ligeramente cansada.

—Pure, cielo, tendremos que hacer algo con eso de comer con los cubiertos cariño.

—Peyón Tisi — dijo el chico ante lo cual Trixie sonrió.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto; pero tienes que aprender, ¿comprendido?

—¡Copenyiyo!

A estas alturas Draco ya se había acercado lo suficiente y lo que vio lo dejó muy sorprendido.

—Vaya — murmuró.

Trixie levantó la vista.

—¿Qué, tú tampoco fuiste afectado por esta locura? Meh, imagino que el mocoso te ve como su hermano mayor o algo.

—Eh, este yo… sí, algo así — dijo Draco sin poder apartar la vista de Pure, que al sentir su mirada se puso tras Trixie. — Perdona, el niño…

Trixie se puso repentiamente seria.

—Es un niño, no una exposición; y no sólo un niño, mi niño.

—Oye, lo lamento, me acerqué porque vi que no te afectó la broma y él…

—Pure tiende a llamar la atención, ahora vete a fastidiar a otro.

Draco suspiró.

—Lo lamento, fui descortés, es que me sorprendí mucho. ¡Pero no por lo que crees! — Se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión de Trixie. — Es que me acordé de casa… no pensé que también tú tenías un lado maternal como la Trixie que conozco, con su hijo Blade.

Trixie se calmó.

—Ya, bueno, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie puede ser buena en algunas ocasiones. En fin, perdona por molestarme, suelo ponerme muy protectora con Pure.

—Te entiendo. ¿Adoptado?

—Sí, llevamos diez meses juntos, ¿no querido?

Pure se acurrucó en el pecho de su mamá.

—Tisi.

—Pure… ¡oye, mi capa! — Dijo ella riendo ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta que por comer con los cascos la manchó de comida.

Pure se rio con ella y Draco no pudo evitar unirse, se veía que se querían mucho.

—Oye, ¿y cómo es que no te afecta el ruido? — Preguntó Draco señalando alrededor, donde los ponis corrían de aquí a allá tapándose los oídos ante el tormentoso escándalo.

—Si algo hay que reconocerle al dios del caos es que es considerado con los ponis con discapacidad — dijo Trixie. — Y como soy la que cuida a Pure, tampoco me afecta.

—Ya, bueno sí, es muy considerado.

Los dos se quedaron viendo cómo los ponis trataban de refugiarse del ruido, cuando alguien llamó a Trixie.

—¡Ey Trix! Sabía que los encontraríamos aquí.

Los tres se volvieron y la mandíbula de Draco cayó hasta el suelo, ¿era en serio?

Eran tres ponis, dos adultos y una potrilla. La yegua adulta era una joven unicornio de color blanco, tenía una larga melena marrón claro peinada de forma con dos pequeñas trenzas a ambos lados que terminaban uniéndose en una pequeña coleta; sus ojos eran color cobre y lo que más llamó la atención de Draco fue la larga espada tipo estoque.  
El otro era un semental pegaso igualmente joven (tanto él como la unicornio tendrían a lo sumo veintitrés o veinticuatro) color azul marino vestido en un largo abrigo negro, ojos grises y melena negra corta. Y dos espadas en la espalda, una negra y otra azul claro.  
Y el colmo de los colmos: la potrilla: unicornio blanca de sedoso cabello negro y ojos marrón.

—Draco, ellos son el espadachín negro y la destello veloz — los presentó Trixie, — capitanes de la Guardia Lunar. Y ella es su hija Yui. ¿Oigan cómo no fueron afectados?

—Rumble me pidió que les diera libre a sus padres el fin de semana — explicó Black Swordsman. — Y le dije que estaba bien pero que nos libráramos de la próxima broma.

—Lo bueno de tener contactos con el equipo del caos — sonrió Lighting Flash.

—¿Esto es en serio…? — Fue lo primero que salió de su boca y más no está decir que tanto Black como Lighting Flash se quedaron algo confundidos.

—¿En serio qué? — Preguntó confundido el semental oscuro. No está por demás decir que ambos se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver que Draco se trataba de un alicornio.

— _¡Oh por favor! ¡¿Esto es en serio?! ¡Son iguales a los protas de ese manga PESIMO que tanto les gusta a Nero y a Alexis! ¡¿Ahora resulta que este par de novios sacados de Crepúsculo son reales aquí?! —_ Por fortuna pudo evitar decir eso en voz alta y mantenerlo en su mente, aunque no podía evitar su rostro de asombro y molestia. — Hola, me llamo Draco. — Dijo forzando una sonrisa. — _Espero que no sean tal cual son en ese patético manga… —_ Pensó Draco mientras que recordaba cuando su hermano y Alexis se la pasaban leyendo Sword Art Online y fingiendo ser la aclamada y sobrevalorada pareja de gamers, y para Draco SOBRETODO sobrevalorada, INMENSAMENTE sobrevalorada, INCANSABLEMENTE sobrevalorada, DIVINAMENTE sobrevalorada.

—Hola señor Draco. — Dijo la pequeña Yui. — Oiga, ¿Usted es pariente de las princesas?

—Pues… No. — Mintió Draco. — ¿Los preguntas por las alas y el cuerno?

—Sí, es algo raro ver alicornios.

—A decir verdad, yo me preguntaba lo mismo. Había escuchado un par de cosas sobre un alicornio nuevo. — Dijo Lightning.

—Cierto, son cosas extrañas de ver ¿De dónde vienes amigo?

—Vengo de… — Draco comenzó a buscar algún lugar que conociera. — Un lugar mucho más alejado que cualquiera que ustedes conozcan. — Dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa y Trixie se daba un facepalm, por suerte ninguno de los tres ponis la vio hacerlo.

—… Eh… ¿Ok? ¿Hacia dónde está ese lugar tan lejano? — Cuestionó Black.

—Hacia… el este, sí, muy al oriente. Extremadamente al oriente.

—Interesante, ¿Y cómo se llama ese lugar? ¿Acaso es Japony?

Draco lo pensó un minuto, ciertamente conocía bastante bien la cultura japonisa, cosa que reforzaría su mentira. — Sí, vengo de ahí.

—Pues no pareces japoniens. — Dijo Lightning. — Ni siquiera tienes el asentó de esa región.

—Oh, es que mi padre es japonis y jamás habla. Mi madre es equestriana y nunca cierra la boca. Todos heredamos su acento.

—¿Todos? ¿Tienes hermanos? — Preguntó curiosa la potrilla.

—Pues… sí, uno mayor y uno menor.

—¿Otros dos alicornios más? Je, apuesto a que a las princesas les interesaría conocerlos. — Dijo Black con una sonrisa.

—Je, realmente solo mi hermano menor es alicornio, mi hermano mayor es adoptado, y es un dragón.

—¿Dragón? ¿Cómo Spike, el dragón de la princesa Twilight? Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo, y yo que pensaba que ese pequeño engendro del caos era el único dragón criado por ponis. — Dijo Lightning divertida.

—Pues en Japony hay varios, adoptar dragones es como la moda en estos tiempos. — Obviamente eran datos inventados, pero ¿Qué importaba? Japony estaba muy lejos como para que ellos corroboraran los datos.

—Bueno, estamos yendo al parque para pasar un rato de familia ¿Gusta acompañarnos? — Le ofreció Lightning.

—Oh, no. Si es un momento en familia no quisiera molestarlos.

—Oh vamos hombre, nunca está de más divertirse un poco. — Dijo Black. — Trixe, ¿Tú y Pure se suman?

—Pues… — Miró a su hijo el cual la miró como si suplicara que dijera que sí.

—¡Tisi! ¡Pamos! — Decía el niño con ojos brillantes llenos de ternura.

—Je, je. Está bien Pure. Espérenme que pago y nos vamos. — Dijo ella levantándose para pagar.

Draco no estaba muy seguro pero al final terminó acompañando a Black y a Lightning junto a su pequeña Yui al parque junto con Trixie y Pure. Rápidamente Yui comenzó a corretear por los juegos mientras que Pure la seguía bajo la atenta y protectora mirada de Trixie. — ¡Pure! ¡No corras muy rápido! — Le advirtió Trixie.

Mientras que los niños comenzaban a jugar en unos columpios (Obviamente extremadamente vigilados por los adultos dado a la condición de Pure), los adultos se relajaron en unas bancas mientras que los miraban jugar. — Je, Pure y Yui se ven adorables juntos ¿No les parece? — Dijo Lightning divertida y enternecida mientras los veía jugar.

—¡¿Perdón?! — La respuesta de Trixie y de Black fue propia de cualquier padre o madre amante de sus hijos. Aunque al ver a los dos reaccionar exactamente de la misma forma Lightning se hecho a reír como loca.

—Je, era broma dúo de padres sobreprotectores. — Dijo ella mientras que tanto Black como Trixie se relajaban.

—Y dime Trix, ¿Cómo le va a Pure en la escuela? — Preguntó Black.

—Va bien, aunque le cuestan las matemáticas.

—Normal en cualquier niño, yo las odiaba a su edad. — Dijo Light.

—A mí me gustaban, los números eran fáciles. — Dijo Draco.

—Yo en lo personal prefería las clases de esgrima. — Dijo Black relajado.

—¿Esgrima? — Dijo. — _Claro, además de copia de Edward de Crepúsculo también era un espadachín._

—Sí, y de los mejores.

—¿En qué tipo de espada?

—Rectas, de hoja ancha y de doble filo.

—Yo prefiero los estoques. — Dijo Lightning. — ¿Tú eres espadachín?

—Sí, de ninjato.

—¿Aprendiste en Japony?

—Obvio, de mi madre que era nativa japonis.

—¿Tu madre? ¿No dijiste que tu madre era de Equestria?

— _¡Diablos! ¡Metí la pata! —_ Se maldijo en su mente. — Perdón, me equivoque, de mi padre el japonis, nadie es tan japonis como él. — Dijo un tanto nervioso, tratando de corregir su error.

—Eh… está bien supongo. — Dijo Black. — Tal vez podríamos tener un duelito un día de estos, a ver quién gana; el espadachín negro o… el… ¿Ninja gris? — Fue entonces que unas gotitas de sudor comenzaron a caer por las nucas de Light, Trix y Draco.

El semental grisáceo no pudo evitar poner una cara de poker tremenda al escuchar ese pésimo, horrible, nauseabundo, y patético intento de chiste. — ¿Ninja gris? ¿Es en serio?

—Perdona, es lo que se me ocurrió. — Se disculpó Black.

—Bueno, mientras que mi esposo mantiene la boca cerrada por un tiempo. Dinos Draco, dijiste que tenías dos hermanos ¿Cómo son? — Trixie miró levemente a Draco, esperando a ver que se le ocurría para salir de esta.

—Pues… esta mi hermano menor Nero y mi hermano mayor… Vergil, sí Vergil.

—¿Vergil, Nero? No es por nada pero me recuerda a esas historietas llamas Devil May Cry.

— _¿Devil May Cry tambien existe en este mundo? Pues… es una versión en forma de comics, muy diferente no debe ser. —_ Pensó. — Je, pues fue una pequeña coincidencia je, je.

—Je, me sorprende que no te llames Dante. — Rio Light. — ¿Y qué edad tienen?

—Nero es de mi edad, somos gemelos. Y Sp… Vergil es el mayor, nos lleva como diez años. — Light entonces comenzó a preguntarle a Draco cosas sobra su vida en Japony, por fortuna era bueno improvisando.

Draco le contó varias mentiras confinadas un poco con la verdad, cosa que le trajo nostalgia de aquellos días en los que él, Nero y Spike jugaban juntos y en ocasiones hasta volvían medio locos a su madre. La nostalgia no tardó en apoderarse del semental y rápidamente una leve gota de alegría y tristeza rodó por su mejilla.

Entonces el sonido de alguien golpeándose contra uno de los columpios lo llamó de regreso a la realidad, era un poni que prefirió darse un golpazo para desmayarse antes que seguir escuchando el escándalo de Spike.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo les estará yendo a mi ma… es decir a las Portadoras de la Armonía?

—Espero que el equipo del caos les haga pasar un mal rato — canturreó Trixie.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? ¿No pueden caerme mal?

—Pero es una Princesa, ¿no deberías mostrar más respeto? — Protestó Draco.

Trixie se rio divertida y antes que Draco pudiera protestar Black Swordsman le dio un amistoso golpecito al alicornio.

—Te lo explico: Trixie ha hecho uno que otro trabajito para la Princesa Luna lo que significa que está bajo su protección. Y todos los que trabajamos para ella tenemos derecho a tratar como nos plazca a las demás Princesas incluyendo a Sparkle. Aunque usualmente nos burlamos de Celestia.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Se burlan de Celestia?

—El otro día una amiga nuestra, Sinon la Francotiradora de Hielo, inventó en su cara el chiste que es una hippy. Princesa del Sol y sólo se la pasa hablando de Paz y Armonía; en serio que sólo le falta fumar hierba. Cómo nos reímos ese día.

Draco hizo un face-hoof, no por el chiste en sí sino por la tal 'Francotiradora de Hielo'. ¿En serio qué diablos estaba mal con este mundo?

Pero moviéndonos a Ponyville aparentemente el deseo de Trixie se había cumplido: alrededor de la casa club las Portadoras de la Armonía yacían cansadas pero no por eso iban a rendirse.

—¡LES JURO QUE LOS VAMOS A CASTIGAR POR UN MES SI NO CALLAN ESTE ESCÁNDALO A LA DE YA! — Advirtió Rarity.

Black se arregló la melena.

—¿QUÉ DICES HERMANA? ¡NO TE OIGO!

Rarity tenía una venita de irritación en la sien, más que todo porque el chistecito la interrumpió en su momento de inspiración y estaba más furiosa que nunca.

—Rarity — quiso advertir Twilight.

Pero era tarde, ella grito:

—¡SWEETIE BELLE ESTÁS…!

Una coneja de color negro con ojos rojos que la hacían parecer una especie de demonio saltó y le metió a Rarity una goma de mascar en la boca. El conejo, que en realidad era coneja saltó al hombro de su dueño, Mist y ambos chocaron patita y casco.

—Gracias Demon, siempre puedo contar contigo.

—¡DEMON! — Regañó Fluttershy. — ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CUIDANDO DE TUS HIJOS AHORA MISMO?

Demon movió sus bigotes a Mist y él se rio.

—Así me gusta amiga, de vanguardia.

—¿QUÉ DICE? — Gritó Fluttershy por encima del ruidero.

—¡QUE LOS MACHOS TAMBIÉN TIENEN QUE TOMAR ESTAS RESPONSABILIDADES! ANGEL LOS CUIDA MIENTRAS ELLA ME AYUDA AQUÍ,

Fluttershy suspiró, ¿de todas las parejas que podía escoger Angel tenía que ser la mascota del irritante de Mist? De todos modos pronto algo llamó su atención: Rarity.

Ella seguía gritando y gritando a pesar de la goma de mascar y en consecuencia ella estaba creando una gran burbuja con su goma.

—¡RARITY CUIDADO! — Gritó Applejack.

La burbuja explotó y todas quedaron cubiertas de la sustancia rosa.

—Tenía que ser — murmuró Rainbow.

Era la señal de Dark, ella saltó sobre la nube en la que estaba y todas se vieron cubiertas por chispas de colores.

—Y yo que tenía un pésimo presentimiento — se dijo Twilight.

Una embestida de animalitos se les echó encima listos para comer las ricas chispitas mientras que Mist los guiaba con un rastro de esas chispas.

—¡Bien, relevo! — Dijeron los pegasos entrando de golpe a la casa club y salieron Shadow, y Night.

—Night, tu cañón de fiestas — dijo Apple Bloom

La potrilla de Mane-Hattan tomó su pequeña arma estilo Pinkie pero más moderna y Apple Bloom colocó sus manzanas negras del caos dentro.

—¡NI SE LES OCURRA MOCOSAS! — Gritó Applejack.

Dispararon, los manzanos alrededor de la casa club cobraron vida y se prepararon para lanzar manzanas.

—¡NI CREAN! — Protestó Applejack corriendo a toda velocidad pateando los manzanos para dejarlos sin municiones.

Tristemente era una distracción y muy tarde se dieron cuenta del verdadero objetivo: darle vida a la casa club, y el árbol sobre el que estaba cobró vida y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

—¡DEMONIOS! — Gritaron las chicas y echaron la carrera.

—NO ES CULPA NUESTRA, ¡ES DE DRACO! — Dijo Night Seed.

—ESO, NO DEBIERON DE SABER QUE LA CLAVE DE ESTE DESASTRE ESTABA EN NUESTRA CASA CLUB ASÍ COMO ASÍ — dijo Shadow.

—¡Y ESPEREN A ENTRAR! LA SORPRESA QUE TIENEN BLACK Y SPIKE SÍ QUE ES ÉPICA.

Malas noticias sobre malas noticias, esto en definitiva iba para largo.

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, Draco se encontraba caminando por las calles. Hacia un rato que se había divertido bastante con Black, Light y Trixie. No lo quería admitir, pero a fin de cuentas le agradaron bastante. — Pareja sobrevalorada y forzada, pero simpáticos a fin de cuentas, lo admito. — Pensó el alicornio mientras que seguía caminando en medio del caos, literalmente.

Para Draco, esta Canterlot le provocaba inmensa nostalgia, pues era igual a la de su infancia, antes de los días de la guerra. Caminó por las calles a paso lento, disfrutando de la vista (Ignorando, obviamente, los estragos causados por los juegos de Spike y los niños). También pudo ver a algunas familias paseando con sus hijos, estos al igual que Pure, sufrían de alguna discapacidad y sus padres parecían aprovechar el caos para salir sin que haya indecentes que echaran sus miradas hacia sus desafortunados hijos. Irónicamente, estos mismos padres tan protectores de sus hijos no pudieron parar de mirar a Draco, pues obviamente, un alicornio era diez veces más (o más) raro que los niños discapacitados, lo cual atraía mucho más la atención.

Debido a esto, Draco trató de disimular y saludar amablemente a las familias que se encontraba. A lo cual ellos respondían bien, aunque con cierta incertidumbre y curiosidad.

Durante su camino, una pareja se le acercó con una niña en silla de ruedas. Draco se mostró inmensamente sorprendido ante la niña, pues nunca había visto este tipo de discapacidad, la niña parecía haber nacido sin huesos en las patas traseras…

—Disculpe. — Dijo la madre de la niña. — Lamentamos molestarlo pero nuestra hija… — Ella volteó a verla, solo para ver que se escondía tras su padre. Draco no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura al verla, se la notaba tímida y algo curiosa. — Nuestra hija quería preguntarle a usted si era un príncipe, un pariente de las princesas. — Dijo algo avergonzada. — Lo lamento, pero je, usted entenderá que es raro de ver un… un alicornio.

—Je, lo entiendo señora. — Draco agachó la cabeza para estar a la misma altura de la niña. — Hola pequeña. En respuesta, sí, soy un príncipe. Me llamo Draco Sp… Draco.

La niña no respondió, pero si tomó algo de confianza y comenzó a salir de su escondite. — Je, es algo tímida alteza. — Dijo el padre.

La niña en cuestión era una unicornio de crines amarillas y pelaje color rosa pálido, con una CM que no llegaba a distinguirse, dado a que debido a su discapacidad se le habían puesto algunas prendas gruesas de color blanco en las patas traseras para protegerlas de cualquier golpe. Dado que al no tener huesos, estaba más expuesta. Por su aspecto, aparentaba unos cinco o seis años de edad. — Je. Me llamo Draco princesa ¿Cómo te llamas tú? — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—… Je… Jenny. — Respondió con una voz muy poco audible.

—¿Jenny? Lindo nombre, lindo para una linda princesita. — Le dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que provocó que la potra se sonrojara un poco. Ante esto, sus padres no pudieron evitar sonreír. — ¿Sabes Jenny? No solo soy príncipe, soy un muy hábil mago. — Le dijo con un tono misterioso, cosa que atrapó la atención de la potra. — ¿Quieres ver un truco? — Dijo Draco mientras que la potra asentía con interés.

Draco sonrió e invocó un poco de fuego y comenzó a girarlo entorno a la niña, en una especie de danza poética que cautivaba la infantil atención de la potra. De pronto la llama que volaba cual cometa a su alrededor se transformó en un dragón serpiente que volaba con una delicadeza propia de la damisela más fina. Entonces Draco, al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la potra, sonrió e hizo que el dragón de fuego se alzara en el aire y comenzara a dar vueltas mientras que Jenny la seguía con atención.

Entonces el dragón se dividió en dos y entonces ambos comenzaron a bailar juntos en pleno vuelo. Finalmente, ambos comenzaron a girar en círculos mientras que bajaban y se acercaban mutuamente. Cuando se chocaron, Draco los tomó entre sus cascos y los aplastó. Luego, cuando separó los cascos, había un dragón de cristal de color rojizo. Cosa que dejó inmensamente asombrada a la niña. — Ten. — Dijo dándole la estatuilla. — Cuídala bien, ¿Sí? — Le dijo mientras que la potra abrasaba la estatuilla con cariño mientras que miraba a Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Gracias señor! — Dijo contenta mientras que sus padres la miraban asombrados y felices.

—De nada princesita, disfrútalo. — Dijo mientras que se levantaba.

Los padres de la potra no supieron que decirle a Draco, aunque él simplemente les dio una sonrisa y les deseó un buen día y suerte con su hija antes de retirarse.

Draco siguió su recorrido por la ciudad con una sonrisa. Luego de un par de minutos, logró encontrar algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Museo de historia global? Mmmm, será interesante ver las diferencias históricas entre esta Equestria y la mía. — No está de más decir que el museo estaba vacío, solo había una encargada que luchaba por mantener la cordura ante tanto caos y un par de padres de niños discapacitados que eran inmunes al caos de Spike. Draco comenzó a caminar por el museo y vio que la historia de esta Equestria era muy diferente, era… él mismo la habría llamado "un tanto caricaturesca", aunque había algunas similitudes pero las mismas se diferenciaban en que, en su mundo, el hecho había ocurrido con mayor crueldad y muerte que en este. Sin lugar a dudas, esta era una Equestria mucho más pacífica, hasta llego a pensar "¿Por qué no nacimos aquí mis hermanos y yo?" Entonces se imaginó como seria si él y Nero hubieran nacido en este mundo ¿Serian ayudantes de Spike? ¿Qué tipo de papel tendrían en este mundo alterno? Inclusive llegó a desear que esa hubiera sido la realidad, una vida tranquila, sin una guerra que pelear, solo bromas y bromas.

En medio de su paseo, Draco sintió deseos de ir al baño. Y mientras se estaba lavando los cascos… — ¿Te gusta este lugar? — Dijo una voz masculina. Draco volteó al instante.

—¿Hola?

—Aquí, idiota. — Draco volteó solo para encontrarse con su reflejo, sin embargo, había algo raro, sus ojos brillaban. — ¿Te gusta mucho este lugar? — Dijo su reflejo.

Draco no respondió, se quedó ahí mirando su reflejo, el cual le sonreía de forma sádica y burlona. — ¿Sabes quién soy? — De pronto, el reflejo comenzó a oscurecerse y, ante los perturbados y llenos de temor ojos de Draco, se presentó alguien que él esperaba nunca volver a ver, alguien que miles de vidas había arrebatado y a su madre había apuñalado. Ante él había un alicornio color gris oscuro, con crin negra, ojos de dragón más oscuros que los de Draco y con una perturbadora y sádica sonrisa llena de maldad y perversión. — ¿Me recuerdas Draco? ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos juntos? — Dijo Hiperion mientras que se relamía los labios y la sangre goteaba por sus ojos. De pronto el reflejo comenzó a reír de forma psicópata mientras que Draco comenzaba a retroceder aterrorizado. — ¡¿Me tienes miedo?! ¡Ajajajajajajajajajaja! — Reía con una inmensa fuerza.

Draco, lleno de un terror que hacía años no sentía, salió corriendo del baño y no paró; salió del edificio y levantó vuelo alejándose lo más rápido que podía de ese espejo. Él no lo sabía, pero alguien lo miraba, una figura extraña y oscura, que emanaba una maldad tan pura y tan macabra que todo lo que se le acercaba perecía ante ella.

 **Bueno helo aquí, sorry for la tardanza pero ustedes comprenderán, entre dos a veces es difícil ponerse de acuerdo. Esta vez nos centramos en una broma de Spike y como que ya identificamos al antagonista principal, ¿no? Primera vez que puedo utilizar a ese personaje en toda su gloria. Como sea: Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Un gran agradecimiento a Mr-E por aceptar colaborar en este fanfic y a todos ustedes por leerlo.**

 **Mr-E y Eye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Fueron varias horas las que tuvieron que pasar antes que Draco por fin se calmara luego de ese encuentro con el maldito de Hiperion. Se le veía agitado y tembloroso, pero por suerte nadie lo notaba; ¿cómo podrían con semejante escándalo alrededor suyo? Entonces mientras se tranquilizaba tuvo que admitir que la broma de Spike fue útil en el sentido en que todos estaban demasiado ocupados en huir de ésta que apenas si fue notado por alguien. Desgraciadamente no era el único que utilizaba este desastre para ocultar su presencia, la siniestra figura que vigilaba todos sus movimientos aprovechaba también esto además de la agitación del propio Draco.  
La figura aquella, cuya aura de malignidad y perversidad era tal que nadie tenía el monstruoso valor de verlo lo suficiente como para adivinar su verdadera forma; tristemente este efecto duró poco porque pronto sonó su teléfono y el aire de seriedad se transformó en el de un temeroso subalterno hablando con su jefe malhumorado

— _Lucy, ¿lograste llamar su atención?_ — Preguntó la voz al otro lado, que más que fría y siniestra era calmada y sin interés. Aun así el empleado sintió un escalofrío al oírlo.

—Sí Jefe, ahora es cuestión de unos minutos antes de hacer su aparición y…

—¿ _Me estás diciendo que no te acercaste a hablar con él? Yo claramente te dije…_

—Pero jefe, el protocolo dice claramente que debemos ir despacio y…

—¡ _Ugh! Retírate Lucifer, mejor me encargo de esto en persona; no hay tiempo para seguir el protocolo, lo que el niño se quedará en ese mundo es menos de uno de nuestros recesos para almorzar._

Lucifer mejor se encogió de hombros y se retiró, cuando su jefe daba una orden no se cuestionaba; punto.  
De regreso con Draco, una vez pudo volver a dominar sus emociones regresó de inmediato a Ponyville, no dándose cuenta que a medio camino el caos finalizó. Eso sí, cuando puso el primer casco en el pueblo recordó de golpe que tenía todo un interrogatorio por delante.

—¡Demonios! — Se quejó él. — ¡Otra vez! — Se quejó mientras que entraba al palacio y, para su sorpresa, no encontraba ni rastro de Twilight. — ¿Eh? ¿Twilight? — Preguntó, sin embargo no hubo ninguna respuesta. — Bueno… tal vez Spike y sus amigos se la pusieron complicada esta vez. — Dijo algo calmado y alegre al pensar que, probablemente, no habría ningún interrogatorio ese día. Sin embargo había algo que lo molestaba… la aparición de Hiperion, ¿De dónde había salido? Se suponía que él estaba muerto pero… de alguna manera lo había visto en ese momento. — _¿Habrá sido parte de la broma de Spike…? —_ Fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

Draco caminaba pensativo, ya habiendo dejado de lado totalmente la idea del interrogatorio, solo preocupándose por la aparición de su "antiguo yo". Entró en la sala de estar del castillo y dentro de ella se topó con Spike leyendo sus cómics y con un tazón de gemas al lado de su trono. Se le veía cansado pero satisfecho, aunque también algo molesto.

—Hasta que te decidiste a aparecer, ¡traidor! — Saludó él de mala gana mientras que aparecía frente a Draco apuntándole con el dedo de forma acusadora. — Viejo, gracias a ti tuvimos que cambiar la estrategia de batalla. Espero que estés contento.

—¿Eh? — Entonces recordó el momento en que le contó a Rainbow sobre el plan de Spike y, de inmediato, un sentimiento de vergüenza lo invadió. — Oh, perdón Spike, se me escapó, perdón. No fue mi intención — A pesar de la disculpa, Spike se mostró firme en su postura, cosa que incomodó a Draco, por lo cual trató de cambiar el tema. — ¿Y mam… es decir, y Twilight?

—Lo de siempre: se tomó una aspirina, un té de tilo y se dio un baño antes de ir a la cama. Dice que de no ser inmortal le preocuparía tanto estrés — dijo Spike.

—Oye, ¿no crees que puedes ser algo cruel? — Preguntó Draco, _— aunque quién soy yo para preguntar algo así_. — Pensó. — Tendrías que ser más considerado de vez en cuando.

—No pensábamos ser tan pesados pero a ALGUIEN se le escapó lo que no debía y tuvimos que cambiar las cosas.

—Dije que lo sentía, no lo tomes tan mal viejo, de última no me vuelves a comentar tus planes. —Se defendió el alicornio mientras que Spike rodeaba los ojos de cansancio.

—Ya qué, ¿Y tú qué hiciste mientras luchábamos?

—No mucho, paseé por Canterlot, conocí al hijo de Trixie, y a sus amigos.

—Ah, Pure Soul. Me encanta ese niño siempre te saca una sonrisa. — Dijo contento.

—Parece que Trixie también tiene un fuerte instinto maternal en este mundo — sonrió Draco. — Salvo su tendencia a insultar a mamá a la menor oportunidad es muy agradable.

Spike asintió ya un poco más tranquilo y le sonrió a Draco extendiendo un tablero.

—Sí, Trixie es buena gente pero cuando alguien no le agrada no tiene pelos en la lengua. ¿Entonces quieres jugar un juego de mesa encantado?

—Claro, pero me explicas cómo se juega, no quiero romper otra cosa…— Spike rió y le explicó con gusto. El juego en si se llamaba "Geometry Dash". Draco, dentro del juego, se transformó en un pequeño cuadrado que debía saltar obstáculos al ritmo de la música. Al principio Draco se lo tomó a la ligera pero para su sorpresa era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, pero la música… ¡La música era genial! Cuando pasó Polargeist, repitió el nivel como cinco veces solo para escuchar la canción una y otra vez.

—¡Por las barbas de la tía Petuña! ¡Que reflejos! — Dijo Spike eufórico mientras que Draco salía bastante cansado del juego.

—¿Buenos reflejos? A mí se me hizo que perdí muchas veces.

—Tardas solo quince minutos en completar el primer mundo, ¡La mayoría tarda como una hora! — Comentaba emocionado.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, sin embargo tenía que admitir que ese juego le había dejado el cerebro bastante cansado y deseaba darse un baño caliente y dormir una siesta.

Al final Draco no volvió a pensar en Hiperion en el resto del día, lo había olvidado por completo, inclusive olvido preguntarle a Spike si su broma tenía algo que ver con el hecho de haberlo visto o no. Pero eso poco importaba, le gustaba mucho su vida aquí en este mundo alternativo, no sólo todo era más tranquilo sino que el entrenar a este grupo de 'La Guardia de la Amistad' también le era agradable.  
Claro que primero tuvo que acostumbrarse a la falta de seriedad de este equipo, por ejemplo Vinyl tenía la extraña habilidad de dormirse de pie y con los ojos abiertos así que cuando menos sentía, ya estaba durmiendo la mona; otro era el sujeto que era fan de los libros sobre humanos de Lyra y que estaba convencido que el gobierno de Celestia y Luna cooperaba secretamente con ellos y se había dado a la tarea a reclutar a Draco para esa cruzada de bobos. Por otra parte estaban los juegos del equipo del caos los cuales siempre le divertían; aunque sus bromas fueran un poquito pesadas, pero éstas tenían el beneficio de dejar a Twilight tan agotada y desanimada que no tenía más fuerzas para interrogarlo.  
Sí, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo bien lo único que era medio molesto era lo de los interrogatorios pero tenía más que suficiente material para ponerla feliz sin comprometerse, además de la amistad incondicional de Spike que a pesar que sabía que ocultaba algo no lo presionaba.

Draco miró por la ventana de su cuarto, vio el pueblo y lo pacifico que era mientras que un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadía.

—¿Dos semanas, no? Rayos voy a extrañarlos a todos… hasta ese lunático del QUIERO CREER.

Un poni terrestre verde con la melena color musgo saltó.

—¡Ah, aquí estás, precisamente el alicornio que busco! Ahora tengo pruebas más que sólidas para convencerte de la conspiración y el…

—Hablé muy pronto — murmuró Draco.

Las dos semanas transcurrieron sin mucho lio. Afortunadamente para Draco no volvió a ver a Hiperion, aunque comenzó a sentirse nervioso y temeroso de volver a verlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, logró distraerse y conseguir olvidar este encuentro gracias a las entretenidas bromas de Spike, el cual se negó a seguir compartiendo sus planes con Draco. No solo por él sino también porque ninguno de los agentes del caos querían que "El traidor", como comenzaron a llamarle en broma, contara sus tretas y conspiraciones maquiavélicamente comicas.

Además de divertirse viendo la lucha entre armonía y caos, la paso muy bien entrenando a la guardia de la amistad, la cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una fuerza de temer. Aunque si algo tuvo que admitir Draco, era que en serio le costaba inculcar una verdadera disciplina militar, aunque por fortuna con el tiempo logró avances, no trascendentales, pero sí muy notorios. Aunque también se ganó que sus compañeras se enojaran y se desquitaran con él haciéndole una que otra broma bastante pesada, como poner hormigas rojas en sus sabanas. Aunque ¿Por qué culparlas cuando había veces que Draco las hacia despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana para trotar o nadar en agua extremadamente fría?

Fuera de lo que eran las luchas entre caos y armonía, Draco se pudo divertir con Spike y sus amigos. Aunque claro, estos ya no le compartían ninguno de sus planes, aunque si le pedían que les contara algo sobre su mundo. Esto, a diferencia de los eternos interrogatorios de Twilight, era mucho más divertido y llevadero, si algo le encantó a Draco fue ver las miradas ilusionadas y maravilladas de los niños al saber de algunas de sus hazañas. Obviamente, Draco omitió bastantes partes y algunas de las versiones que contó no fueron… exactamente fidedignas con la historia real, en ocasiones tendía a glorificarse un poco, pero lo que si contaba tal y como fue eran las aventuras que tenía con su hermano menor y sus amigos en los días libres de entrenamiento; Unos días donde acostumbraban pasear y jugar, esos recuerdos eran muy preciados para Draco, pues eran de los pocos momentos en los que él de verdad podía dejar un poco de lado esa pena y tristeza que se apoderó totalmente de su corazón al llegar a su adolescencia.

Flashback…

—¡Vamos Draco, que llegamos tarde! — Decía Nero contento mientras que sacaba a su hermano de la cama, el cual se veía cansado y malhumorado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora Nero? ¿No me podes dejar dormir? — Preguntó molesto, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. — Esta semana fue un calvario con el Tío Shining… fue horrible.

—Oh vamos, solo tenemos el domingo para descansar y divertirnos ¡Hay que aprovecharlo! — Dijo mientras que su hermano volvía a taparse con las sabanas.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡No seas aburrido! — Dijo Nero mientras que abría las ventanas permitiendo que la luz del sol pasara y le diera en la cara a su hermano mayor.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y respiró hondo tratando de controlarse. — _Este tarado… —_ Pensó con rabia mientras que Nero seguía mostrándose contento.

—¿Ya te levantas?

—Ok, está bien, está bien. Ya me levante. — Dijo mientras que salía de su cama y se estiraba. — ¡¿Feliz, idiota?! — Preguntó molesto.

—¡Draco! — Gritó Twilight entrando a la habitación. — ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu hermano? — Twilight se mostraba muy molesta, ante esto Draco simplemente desvió la mirada para que ella no viera que apretaba los dientes. — Discúlpate con él ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy tu madre y te lo estoy diciendo, además porque es tu hermano.

Drago gruñó y luego miró a su hermanito. — Perdón.

—No hay problema, ¡¿Ahora vamos a jugar?!

Draco rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras que Nero tomaba una pelota y comenzaba a correr con emoción. Draco lo siguió, aunque bastante resignado mientras que Twilight lo miraba seriamente.

Una vez llegaron afuera, los dos hermanos comenzaron a patearse la pelota el uno al otro. Draco lo hacía por pura inercia, ni le prestaba atención a su hermanito, solo pensaba en la cama y de como quería irse a descansar. Sin embargo, el pequeño Nero sí que se divertía, y en grande. — ¡Chicos! — Gritó la voz infantil.

—¡Blade! — Gritó Nero mientras que el pequeño lobo gris se acercaba a los dos potrillos.

—¡Chicos…! Esperen ¿No están listos aun?

—Pero aún es temprano, la convención es en dos horas.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Draco.

—¿Nero no te dijo? En Canterlot se va a llevar a cabo una convención de manga y comics, mi mamá nos llevará a todos. — Dijo el lobito, contento.

—… Espera, ¿Va a haber una convención durante esta guerra?

—Sip, mamá me dijo que las princesas están tratando de que la población se relaje un poco, así que están haciendo algunos eventos públicos, hoy organizaron una pequeña convención de manga y comics. — Dijo saltando de la emoción.

—… Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?

—No hermano, perdón por no decirte, lo olvide. Pero si le pregunté a mamá y a papá, no tiene problemas con que vayamos.

—… Yo no quiero ir…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero Nero.

—Pero a ti te encantan los mangas y los comics.

—Es verdad, hasta estará el gran Stan Lee, creador de Marvel Comics. Va a hablar sobre la nueva película, "Capitán Equestria: Civil War"

—Eso me importa tan poco como no tenes idea. — Le dijo Draco mientras que se viraba hacia su casa. — Ire a dormir otro rato y…

—Niños. — Dijo Flash saliendo de la casa. — Les preparé unos almuerzos bien sabrosos para su día, espero que se diviertan mucho. — Dijo con una sonrisa. — Draco, ¿Me acompañas adentro? Tu mamá y yo queremos hablar contigo.

Draco rodó los ojos. — Esta bien Flash. — Flash pareció molestarse por el hecho de que lo llamará por su nombre, pero no hizo nada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Dijo entrando a la casa y encontrándose con su madre.

—Nada, simplemente te escuchamos hablando con Nero y Blade. Hijo ¿De verdad no quieres ir? — Le preguntó Twilight. — Antes te la pasabas diciendo que soñabas con ir a una de estas convenciones.

—Los potros maduran mamá.

—Tienes solo seis años y medio. — Dijo Flash. — Hijo, está bien que te diviertas de vez en cuenta. Tú madrina Celestia junto con Luna organizaron esto justamente para ustedes, quieren que se relajen un poco.

— _Me relajaré cuando esa señora fea este muerta. —_ Pensó. Draco simplemente desvió la mirada.

—Hijo. — Twilight lo abrazó con sus alas. — Escucha, te quiero ver con una sonrisa de vez en cuando, tu hermano y tu padre también. No te pido mucho, solo que vayas, te diviertas y vuelvas a casa con una sonrisa, ¿No podrías hacer eso por mí? — Draco desvió la mirada mientras que un leve sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a aparecer en su corazón. — Por favor Draco, solo ve y diviértete. — En ese momento Twilight le regaló una sonrisa cálida, como las que solo una madre puede otorgar a sus hijos.

Fin Flashback.

Draco estaba en el baño, mirándose al espejo fijamente. Tenía crema blanca en la barbilla y con su magia estaba levitando una navaja de afeitar. — Al final fue un muy buen día, uno de los pocos días de mi infancia que recuerdo con alegría. — Dijo mientras que se afeitaba la barba y el bigote. — Al menos hasta que… — En ese momento la imagen de Hiperion volvió a su mente, junto con horribles imágenes sobre su crímenes cometidos en la guerra.

—¡Draco! ¡¿Te falta mucho?! — Gritó Twilight desde el otro lado de la puerta. — ¡Salimos al imperio de cristal en una hora!

—Oh… Sí, ya casi termino. — Draco volvió a mirarse al espejo y entonces pudo ver que se había cortado con la navaja justo en la mejilla. — Diablos… — Dijo algo frustrado mientras que tomaba papel y se limpiaba la sangre.

—Je, esto me recuerda a cuando papá nos enseñó a Nero y a mí a afeitarnos, el tontito de Nero se cortó bastante.

Flashback…

Draco y Nero estaban en el baño tocándose las barbillas, frente a ellos estaba su padre Flash, poniéndole papel en la cara a Nero. — Ok, esto no salió tan bien muchachos. Bueno, omitámosle a su madre la parte de las cortadas.

—Ok… ¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó Nero.

—Pues ahora va la loción pero…

—Ok. — Nero tomó la loción y, antes de que Flash y Draco pudieran decir algo, el baño se convirtió en una escena de "Home Alone" — ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh! — Gritó Nero.

Fin Flashback.

—Je, que linda es la pubertad. — Dijo mientras que salía del baño, encontrándose con Twilight.

—¡Uf! Menos mal, esa barba te quedaba fatalmente mal. — Dijo Twilight.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya me la quite, no es mi culpa que extrañamente todas las navajas de afeitar del pueblo desaparecieran.

—Sí, aunque yo tengo una sospecha sobre quien fue.

—Aja. — Draco pensó en el pequeño dragón negro, al cual le había contado lo mucho que odiaba la barba… fue mala idea contárselo a fin de cuentas.

—Bueno, prepárate que nos vamos al imperio en una hora.

—Claro Twilight. — No lo neguemos, a Draco se le había escapado la palabra con "M" frente a Twilight en varias ocasiones, cosa que la incomodaba bastante. Pero, por fin, Draco ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre.

Draco se volvió a su cuarto se empacó… lo poco que tenía por empacar, más que nada su espada y… nada más. En ese momento el joven semental echó un último vistazo a su cuarto, pues era de las últimas veces que podria verlo, pues estas vacaciones casi terminaban. — Bueno, un par de días más y me vuelvo a prisión.

—¿Prisión? — Dijo Spike entrando por la ventana.

—¿Eh? ¿Spike? — Dijo sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería preguntarte si viste mi comic número 99 de Power Ponies pero cuando llegaba aquí recordé que podía hacerlo aparecer con chasquear mis dedos… aunque… ¿Qué es eso de una prisión?

—Eh… bueno… — Draco pensaba y pensaba una excusa, sin embargo, nada se le ocurrió. — Veras… ¿Recuerdas que hay cosas que yo no quiero comentar sobre mi pasado?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Estas es una de ellas… Veras Spike yo… yo… en mi Equestria…

—¿Sí? — Dijo ya más preocupado.

Draco se quedó estático, pensando en una excusa mientras que el joven dragón le miraba confundido. Sin embargo, al pobre Draco no se le ocurrió nada.

—¿Y bien? — Dijo el joven dragón ahora ya más impaciente.

* * *

Ya era media tarde, y el tren estaba de camino al imperio de cristal. En el vagón estaban Twilight, sus amigas, Spike, sus agentes del caos y Draco. Este último estaba algo nervioso, debido a que pronto vería cara a cara a una yegua que en su mundo era conocida como una traidora, asquerosa, infanticida, esclavista, entre muchas otras cosas… Cadence.

Draco no le había contado a nadie sobre el papel de Cadence en su mundo, y sabía bien que esta Cadence era buena y noble pero… un sentimiento de rabia y deseo de venganza comenzaba a invadir su mente.

—Disculpe señor. — Dijo una moza. — ¿Desea un té caliente?

—Eh, gracias. — Dijo Draco tomando un té verde, los demás pasajeros también pidieron algo, aunque…

Fue como si todo se congelara lentamente y toda la alegría se esfumara en un segundo. Los vidrios del tren quedaron empañados y hasta las moscas quedaron paradas en el aire sin poder moverse. Y antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarse qué pasaba, una extraña figura apareció frente a él.

Era tan extraño, tanto joven como anciano a la vez; femenino y a la vez masculino; de una raza desconocida y a la vez todas las que él alguna vez conoció. No, no había equivocación, era el mismo sujeto que lo estaba espiando el día de su pelea con Derpy.

—Ehem, ¿tú eres el tal Jefazo? — Preguntó el alicornio algo temeroso.

El sujeto hizo aparecer una silla frente a Draco y se sentó en esta. Luego extendió su brazo hasta el carrito de la vendedora y se sirvió una taza de té.

—Soy un Jefazo. — Dijo para luego tomar un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Tú eras el que me espiaba ese día…? — Dijo mientras que el recuerdo de Hiperion volvía a su mente.

—¿Espiar yo? Espiar implica el que me oculte de ti, no, simplemente me acerqué porque me llamaste mucho la atención. El que sí te estuvo espiando fue ese idiota de Lucifer, le dije claro que sólo te observara y se dejase ver para que te acercaras pero ni modo.

—No lo noté.

—¿No? fue el día en el que te fuiste al museo, el sujeto hasta te dio un buen susto con un espejo… bueno, olvídalo. Menos mal que te encontré en persona, él te hubiera dado una pésima impresión.

Fue cuando el gatillo de alerta de disparó en Draco. Era un aura de maldad pura que rodeaba a este sujeto. Su expresión era amable y su tono suave y adecuado… pero podía sentir la tremenda maldad detrás de ésta, y lo peor era que esta sensación de calma y tranquilidad no era fingida sino otra cara de esta maldad. Y en cuanto a esa aura, no era que la maldad lo rodeara sino que naturalmente nacía de él como si fuese una extensión de sí mismo. Draco sintió temor, este sujeto era una especie de dios, un dios supremo o más bien absoluto.

—Usted no es el Jefazo del que habla Spike — dijo Draco con un hilo de voz.

—No, dije que soy un Jefazo no ese Jefazo, mi Hermano.

—Pero Spike lo describió…

—Bueno sí, somos gemelos, las dos caras de la misma moneda niño. De todos modos vamos al grano: te estuve observando y te quiero en mi equipo. Ofrecemos seguro médico completo para gozar de una vida eterna con completa salud, un salario base de 'lo que ganas tú en diez vidas' más bonificaciones por un trabajo bien hecho.

En este punto Draco sintió un horrible escalofrío, ¿qué tanto lo habían observado?

—La libertad de escoger tu lugar de trabajo. Si quieres quedarte aquí, adelante, esas dos voces en tu cabeza no evitarán que extienda tus dos semanas; o bien si quieres conocer un lugar nuevo o ir a tu casa, a mí me da igual. También tenemos plan de retiro completo tras veinte eternidades de antigüedad y recursos ilimitados a tu disposición siempre y cuando presentes tus proyectos de forma anticipada y sean aprobados por la junta directiva.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, ¿qué manía tenían los dioses con esto de las oficinas?

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no?

Se hizo otro silencio, entonces el Otro le ofreció a Draco el gancho con el que atrapaba a todos:

—Y por supuesto incluyo un regalo de entrada a la Compañía.

—¿Un regalo?

—Ajá, un deseo si es que crees en los cuentos de genios. Como dice la canción de ciertos Españoles (no preguntes) ahora dime, ¿cuánto vale tu alma?

—…¿Qué?

—Que cuánto vale tu alma ¿No me harás repetirlo verdad? Por qué odio hacer eso.

—… Yo no voy a venderte mi alma, ni loco.

—Oh, que lastima. Yo pensé que querías quedarte más tiem…

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es una broma? ¿Es el típico cliché de "te doy algo que quieres y luego te arruino la vida"? No gracias, no soy idiota. Y no intentes convencerme con eso de que "Te gusta este mundo, te puedes quedar en él" Porque ¿Para qué? ¿Me quedo aquí y te ayudo a destruir todo lo que me gusta en primer lugar? Nada lógico amigo. Además ya extraño un poco a mi mamá, mi hermano y a mis amigos. Seguramente me visitaran en la cárcel en un mes o algo parecido. — Dijo el semental seriamente mientras que el Otro lo miraba totalmente extrañado.

—¿What…? ¿Acabas de rechazarme?

—Si tienes oídos lo abras escuchado, no me interesa tu oferta así que mejor lárgate. — Draco vio que él no se iba, solo lo miraba. — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una escena super dramática donde se muestre un increíble debate moral sobre si quedarme y trabajar para ti o pasar gran parte de mi vida mortal en un agujero bajo tierra? Pues no lo tendrás amigo, ya tome mi decisión.

—Mmmmm. — En ese momento el Otro se paró a caminar en círculos. — Ya veo, bueno. — Dijo el Otro sin más mientras que tomaba el contrato, lo arrugaba y lo tiraba al suelo.

—¿Qué cara…? ¿Te rindes así sin más? — Dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

—Sí, tengo una infinidad de mundos y, por lo tanto, una infinidad de idiotas a los cuales embobas con mis promesas de vacaciones pagas y sueldos altos. Así que, ¡Qué tengas buen día mi buen y joven amigo! — El Otro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse mientras que Draco lo miraba con una total y completa expresión de "¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?" y lo más irónico fue…

—A ver, a ver… ¡¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?! — Dijo el joven alicornio mientras se mostraba incrédulo.

Salvo por ese extraño (Muy extraño) momento, el resto del viaje fue tranquilo y Draco pudo relajarse y olvidar lo que había pasado, ya le quedaba poco tiempo en este mundo, mejor disfrutarlo.

Por las ventanas se veía cada vez más cerca el imponente palacio de cristal, Draco no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que lo vio… esa brutal pelea contra su tío, donde su poder literalmente arrasó toda la ciudad y hasta llegó a derribar el palacio sobre los escombros. Fueron varios segundos en los que Draco estuvo divagando y recordando cada momento de ese duelo… también le vino a la mente otro acontecimiento, el día en que se entregó y pidió un castigo por todo el mal que había hecho…

—¿Draco? — Dijo Spike.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Por dios viejo! Llevas como veinte minutos así mirando a la nada, ¡Y el tren paró hace quince! Nos esperan afuera.

—Oh, ya veo… perdón. — Dijo levantándose lentamente.

No muy lejos de Draco, de hecho más cerca de lo que cualquiera pensaría, había un extraño ser similar al Otro, sin embargo, no era el Otro y en su rostro se notaba una gran ira. — ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar a mi amo? — Dijo levantando el papel arrugado que antes era el contrato que su señor le había ofrecido a Draco. — Vas a pagarlo insolente.

—Entonces, ¿Cadence y Shining vinieron a recibirnos? — Dijo Draco mientras que esperaba que Spike le respondiera… aunque solo vio al joven dragón congelado. — Oh, diablos ¿No era que me dejarías en…? — Draco supuso que se trataba del Otro… pero cuando volteó no lo vio a él, sino que vio a otro ser. — ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Rechazaste a mi amo.

—¿Perdón?

—Rechazaste a mi amo, y eso no es algo que pueda perdonar.

—… ¿Perdon?

De pronto, el contrato que antes se le había ofrecido, apareció frente a sus ojos. — Firma, mi amo te ha dado una oferta, debes aceptar.

—…. Eh, lo siento viejo, no estoy interesado. Además tu… "amo" ya acepto su derrota con madurez, mejor ve con él.

—No te estoy preguntando. — Lucifer movió su mano y al instante Draco quedó totalmente congelado.

—¿Qué esta…? — Dijo Draco mientras que sentía como su cuerpo era totalmente inmovilizado.

—Mi jefe te quiere en nuestra compañía, te ha ofrecido un buen plan y suelo. Pero para que sea más justo voy a agregar dos semanas más de vacaciones pagas en las Islas de las Amazonas Caníbales. ¡Olalá! Créeme que te encantará ese destino, es el paraíso para cualquier soltero. — Dijo mientras que modificaba el contrato y hacia aparecer una mesa de madera donde lo colocaba frente a Draco.

Era cada vez más presión, Draco no podía resistirlo más. Miraba el contrato y sentía cientos de impulsos para firmarlo y su a su vez sentía como su fuerza de voluntad era mermada cada vez más.

—¿Asumo que ya consideraste mi oferta? — Preguntó Lucifer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras que un extraño pero familiar sentimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo, un sentimiento que lo obligo totalmente a asentir. Draco sabía lo que era, que era ese sentimiento extraño, y lo último que quiera era volver a sentirlo. Lucifer le regaló una sonrisa, no una sonrisa de amigo sino una más bien fría de profesional.

—Tú firma aquí, aquí y tu inicial aquí, ten usa mi pluma. — La pluma de Lucifer tenía el aspecto de una pluma común… si omitimos la parte de las almas en pena dentro del cartucho.

Draco alargó el casco para tomar la pluma negra que le ofrecía Lucifer, pero apenas al rozarla sintió cómo se cortaba. Cayeron tres gotas de sangre exactas, tres gotas que formaron lo que Lucifer pedía.

—Todo listo, avísame cuando pienses bien qué quieres que te dé y… una cosa más.

—… — Draco no respondía, pero sentía una sensación extraña… era ¿Alegría?

—Esto es incómodo amigo pero verás… no te busco a ti exactamente sino a ese que duerme en tu interior. Ya sabes, sigues siendo tú pero más acorde a mis necesidades. Lo lamento amigo pero así son las cosas. Duerme. — Fue en ese momento que Draco se percató de lo que este ser estaba haciendo, entendió la razón de haber visto a Hiperion… lo entendió todo.

La Luz Negra envolvió al alicornio que gritó con todas sus fuerzas y quiso librarse con su propio poder. Incluso grandes llamas rojas emergieron de su cuerpo. Lucifer se rio enternecido.

—Ternurita. El pajarraco que tienes dentro intenta resistirse, tristemente no hay comparación. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando un Ser Supremo se enfrenta a un Ser Absoluto.

—No… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO SABES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO… — Logró gritar Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

El Otro se encogió de hombros.

—De hecho sí, ¿por qué crees que lo hago?

Draco dio un fuerte grito mientras que sentía como las tinieblas lo cubrían y un oscuro pasado suyo regresaba.

 **Mr-E: Bueno, he aquí el nuevo cap, perdón si nos tardamos pero aquí es donde la naturaleza de nuestros universos fue más difícil de combinar. Espero que les haya gustado y lo de siempre: Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Eyedragon: Digo lo mismo amigos, el retraso fue TOTALMENTE mi culpa, así que les pido perdón…**

 **(Se arrodilla a lo japonés) ¡Gomen!**

 **Mr-E: Ya, ya. No es para tanto. — Decía el escritor mientras trataba de calmar a su dramático, guapo e irresponsable compañero. — Por cierto lectores, eso lo escribió él.**

 **Eyedragon: Yo… solo quiero que el mundo sepa de mi belleza. — Se levanta de la nada con un rostro tan hermoso y bello como el de Calamardo… ¡Ña! Tan horrendo como caca de perro. — Ni yo mismo me respeto… — Dijo llorando.**

 **Mr-E: Ok… estás loco viejo, MUY loco.**


	8. Chapter 8

—¡Hola Cadence! ¡Hola Shining! — Saludó alegremente Twilight mientras que les daba un gran abrazo.

—¡Hola hermanita! ¿Qué tal todo? — Preguntó Shining correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Je, ¿Todo bien con el equipo del caos? Los periódicos rumorean mucho sobre que esos niños están fuera de su liga, chicas. — Rió Cadence.

—¡¿Fuera de nuestra liga?! ¡Quien haya dicho eso! — Rainbow chocó sus cascos iracunda mientras que Cadence y Shining reían.

—La verdad es que a veces se lo ponemos fácil, no queremos ganar todo el tiempo, seria aburrido. — Dijo Rumble a modo de molestar a las portadoras, sin embargo, el tiro le salió por la culata…

—¡¿Perdón?! — Gritó Rainbow tomándolo del cogote y mirándolo fijamente con los ojos echando chispas de furia y rechinando sus dientes.

—Je, je… bueno, yo… — Rápidamente Spike chasqueó sus dedos y Rumble apareció a su lado.

—Ya Rainbow, es una broma. No lastimes a mis agentes. — Le reprobó el joven señor del caos. — Y tu Rumble, esa broma fue algo molesta, estamos aquí para descansar no para molestar a nuestros rivales con nuestra gran superioridad.

—¡Oye! — Se quejó Rainbow.

—Perdona, fue irresistible. — Dijo Spike de forma inocente.

—Por cierto Twilight ¿Dónde está ese alicornio del que nos hablaste en tus cartas? — Preguntó su hermano.

—Oh, él… — Ella volteó hacia atrás buscando a Draco, sin embargo él no estaba. — Creo que está en el tren, Spike ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?

—Sin problemas. — Dijo Spike mientras que desaparecía.

Spike, una vez dentro del vagón, buscó con la vista al semental gris. — Draco. — Le llamó con una sonrisa al verlo mirando por la ventana. — Ven, Cadence y Shining Armor están esperando por conocerte, tienen mucha curiosidad. — El semental no dijo nada. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te hagan un interrogatorio al estilo de Twilight? — Bromeó el dragón, pero el alicornio seguía sin decir nada. — ¿Draco? — Spike ya se mostraba algo preocupado. — ¿Estás bien?

Spike le tocó el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención. Entonces Draco movió lentamente su cabeza hacia donde estaba Spike, fue entonces cuando el joven dios del caos noto algo; El rojo de los ojos de Draco estaba mucho más oscuro, casi en el mismo tono que el de la sangre. — ¿Dijiste… Cadence? — Dijo con una voz diferente, casi salida del averno.

…

—Les caerá bien, el chico es muy simpático. — Dijo Applejack. — Ha venido a ayudar en la granja de vez en cuando, debo admitir que ni Big Mac tienen tanta fuerza como la que tiene él.

—Interesante, pero por mi parte me interesa escuchar sobre su mundo. — Declaró Cadence.

—A mi igual, me pregunto cómo seremos allí. — Dijo Shining emocionado.

—Por lo que él nos ha contado, tú Shining eres el héroe del Imperio de Cristal. — Dijo Scoots mientras que aparecía sobre la cabeza del unicornio.

—¿Héroe? Je, eso me agrada. Ahora tengo más curiosidad.

Pero la charla fue interrumpida, no por una broma ni por nada cómico… Sino que fue interrumpida por una explosión que mandó a volar a todos los presentes.

— ¡¿Qué rayos?! — Gritó Rainbow mientras que veía como algo salía volando del vagón y terminaba estrellándose en la ciudad.

—¿Ese fue Spike? — Preguntó Sweetie preocupada.

—Oigan… ¿Y eso? — Preguntó Rumble temeroso.

Todos voltearon hacia el fuego, de pronto el mismo se tornó de color negro mientras que una figura se dibujaba entre las llamas.

—¿Draco…? — Dijo Twilight con un nudo en la garganta.

En efecto, era el semental, pero tenía algo raro; Su pelaje gris era más oscuro, al igual que su crin roja, la cual ahora era negra. Sus ojos tenían un color rojo sangre y tenía parte de ese fuego negro sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Draco? Je, no, soy Hiperion. — Dijo mientras que se relamía los labios, enseñado sus colmillos.

—¿Hipe… qué? — Dijo Rainbow.

Hiperion rió y, antes de que nadie pudiera preverlo, golpeó el suelo generó una explosión de fuego negro que avanzó hacia el grupo. Shining reaccionó rápido y generó un campo de fuerza… sin embargo, ese fuego tenía tal poder que destrozó con facilidad el escudo. Afortunadamente todos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el centro de la ciudad. — ¿Están bien? — Dijo Spike apareciendo frente al grupo.

—Ah, por el jefazo, ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? — Dijo Shining con dolores en su cuerpo mientras que Cadence le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

—¿Spike? — Dijo Sweetie preocupada, dado a que el dragoncito tenía gran parte de su cuerpo chamuscada. — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, aunque siento como si me hubiera atropellado un meteorito. — Spike chasqueó sus dedos y las quemaduras… no desaparecieron. — ¿Qué rayos? — Spike desvió su vista hacia un pequeño incendio de fuego negro al cual varios ponis tiraban agua sin lograr contenerlo. Chasqueó sus dedos y el fuego no desapareció. — ¿Por qué mi magia del caos no tiene efecto?

—Te lo diré pequeño. — Dijo Draco cayendo casi como un meteoro, generando un pequeño cráter sobre el suelo junto con un ligero temblor. — Mis poderes no son de este mundo, con lo que tu magia no tiene efecto en mi fuego negro. Por cierto, deberían evacuar la ciudad, este fuego no puede apagarse con nada salvo que yo lo quiera. — De pronto juntó fuego en su casco y lo lanzó contra una casa, haciéndola explotar. Afortunadamente, Spike sacó a quienes estaban ahí con su magia.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! — Gritó furiosa Rainbow Dash.

—Oh, sí tanto quieren saber. Hice un trato con el Otro, me deja quedarme aquí y ser su empleado a cambio de que deje al tonto de Draco fuera del asunto.

—¿Trato con el Otro? Y… espera ¿A qué te refieres con "dejar al tonto de Draco fuera del asunto"? — Preguntó Scoots.

—Oh, ¿No se los dijo? Pues verán yo soy ¡Hiperion! — Dijo haciendo una reverencia. — Soy el alter-ego de Draco, algo así como Nightmare Moon pero mucho más fuerte y destructivo. — Golpeó con su casco trasero el suelo e hizo que una pastelería explotara. — ¡Ah! ¡El dulce sonido de la guerra! ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! ¿Él les contó cuando masacraba ejércitos completos de Hera y luego torturaba a las sobrevivientes? Je, esa era la mejor parte. Fue una lástima que el tonto de su hermano viniera para hacerlo "evangelizarse" y volver a ser el mismo marica de siempre. — Expuso como si nada le importara.

—Espera… espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que Draco… tiene un lado oscuro? — Preguntó Rumble.

—Hay, querido padre, este niño vale para un premio nobel a la inteligencia. — Dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que Scootaloo se riera.

—¡SCOOTS! — Protestaron los demás.

—¡¿Qué?! Fue un buen chiste.

—Gracias niña. — Agradeció el semental. — Y también gracias a todos ustedes, por traer tanta nostalgia a mi buen Draco, digo, volver a ver a sus tías muertas, a sus amigos muertos, a su hermano muerto, al tío Shining Armor al cual mató con sus propios cascos, y a la tía Cadence… — Draco la miró con una sonrisa complacida. — Bueno, a pesar de que el contrato estipulaba que no matara a nadie, francamente también decía que a ti querida tía podía hacerte lo que se me plazca. — Draco hizo sonar su cuello y, con su magia, invocó la espada que Twilight le había dado. — No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar matándote. — Su voz era casi de psicópata. Cadence sintió como se le elevaba el corazón ¿Matarla? ¿Pensaba matarla? — Pero antes te torturaré de la forma más dolorosa posible. ¡Poof! Si vieras la cantidad de torturas que hay en mi mundo te desmayarías, aún recuerdo cuando tú misma sentenciaste a dos potros pequeños a ser hervidos en aceite, de los casquitos traseros hasta la cara. Y todo ¿Por qué? Por nacer varones.

—… ¿Qué…? — Dijo ella horrorizada.

—Oh ¿Draco no les habló de la gran Emperatriz Cadence, la gran lider del Imperio de Cristal, nación hembrista y esclavista? ¿O es que solo les hablo del gran Relámpago Blanco, Shining Armor, quien liberó la ciudad, mató a la tirana Cadence con sus propios cascos y se casó con esa unicornio, ¿Trixie Lulamoon?

—¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Shining Armor impactado, ¿Matar a su esposa? ¿Casarse con Trixie?

—Pero lo que más recuerdo son los niños, todos esos niños a los que mataste por ser varones. — Dijo Hiperion caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Sus pisadas dejaban fuego negro en el suelo, ardiendo con todo su esplendor.

—¡Alto ahí! — Dijeron varios guardias mientras que se acercaban al encuentro con el alicornio. — ¡Manos arriba!

—Oh, que tierno. — Preparó su ninjato para un ataque que destrozaría a todos los guardias, pero por fortuna todos ellos desaparecieron por obra del señor del caos. — Bueno, al menos me facilitas las cosas niño. — Dijo volviéndose hacia el grupo.

—Draco, si entendí bien tú debes estar ahí adentro todavía. — Dijo Spike llegado con el grupo.

—Oh, ¡Un aplauso para el dotado! — De pronto, una gran explosión ocurrió justo bajo los pies de Spike, la cual lo envió a volar varios cientos de metros en el aire. El joven señor del caos, asombrado por el estilo rápido y cruel de su oponente, no logró reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para percatarse de que Hiperion había volado a una velocidad casi indetectable ante los ojos mortales con tal de recibirlo con una fuerte patada que lo hizo estrellarse con una tienda de dulces.

—Genial… espero que pagues por esto, Spike. — Dijo el vendedor molesto. Spike por su parte hizo aparecer un gran diamante, el cual entregó. — Ok, creo que ya estamos a mano. — Dijo contento viendo la gran suma de dinero.

—¡¿Vieron lo rápido que se movió?! — Exclamó impactada Rainbow Dash. — ¡Ni yo misma me podría mover a tal velocidad!

—Debe ser una de las ventajas de su mundo Rainbow. Por lo que me ha contado su Equestria es una mucho más fría y cruenta que ésta. — Explicó Twilight.

—Pues eso no es de mucha ayuda. — Dijo Shining parado junto a Cadence. — Hay que evacuar a todos los civiles rápido.

—Buena idea. Twilight, tú y las portadoras mejor ayuden a Shining y a Cadence a sacar a todos los ponis de la ciudad. Nosotros ayudaremos a Spike. — Dijo Apple Bloom

—¡Momento! ¿Quién dijo que se enfrentaran a ese tipo solos? — Dijo Applejack molesta.

—Pues, primero porque ese tipo parece querer matar a Cadence por culpa de lo que hizo la Cadence de su Equestria, con lo que sería mejor que se quedaran con ella. Segundo, como equipo del caos y la desarmonía podemos usar muchas cosas a nuestro favor más allá de bombas de la armonía que sin lugar a dudas no servirán para nada. Y tercero porque el que lo está enfrentando es nuestro líder. — Dijo Scootaloo mientras que un gran… ¿Cañón de asteroides disparaba contra Hiperion? Bueno… no duró mucho pues él lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos y Spike salió volando hasta estrellarse en un edificio cercano.

—Auch… va a doler mañana…

Hiperion aterrizó frente al lastimado dragón y lo tomó del cuello. — Para ti no hay mañana. — Dijo de forma dramática.

—No sé por qué, pero juraría que esta escena la vi en algún lado… — Dijo Spike viendo estrellas.

—¡Oye! ¡Baja al dragón! — Gritaron tanto ScootaDaark como Rainbow lanzándose a la máxima velocidad contra el alicornio, llegando inclusive a dar un gran Sonic Rainboom y una Sonic Dark Explossion en conjunto…

Una gran nube de polvo se generó a la par que un gran temblor se escuchó. Pero cuando todo se disipó, Hiperion las tenía a las dos atrapadas con su magia, mirándolas con un profundo sentimiento de _"¿Eso es todo?"_

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso esto no fue una buena idea. — Dijo Rainbow.

—Para nada… — Le respondió la potra mientras que ambas eran lanzadas hacia una tienda de ropa. Luego de unos segundos se pudo ver a las dos salir llevando elegantes vestidos de color rosa. — Definitivo… no fue una buena idea… — Dijo ScootaDark tambaleándose.

—¿Alguien vio la matrícula del tren que me golpeó…? — Rainbow cayó rendida al suelo y ScootaDark con ella.

—Eh… hermanita, creo que tu idea de encargarse solos de este tipo ya caducó. — Le dijo Applejack a su hermanita.

—Je, tú lo has dicho Applejack. — Dijo Hiperion caminando orgulloso y contento hacia sus oponentes. — Les propongo algo, denme a la zorra rosada y sin problemas me voy mientras apago el fuego negro.

Shining, lleno de rabia, se interpuso en el camino del alicornio. — Tocas a mi esposa ¡Y te asesino!

—Oh, qué lindo Shining, protegiendo a tu esposa. — Se burló Hiperion.

Entonces Shining lanzó un poderoso rayo contra su oponente, pero Hiperion simplemente contraatacó con una bola de fuego negro que, literalmente, quemó la magia de Shining.

—¡¿Acaso quemó la magia?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! — Gritó Twilight sorprendida.

—De hecho, no es algo realmente raro en mi mundo. — Dijo jugando con una pequeña bola de fuego como si esta fuera una pelota. — Entonces ¿Se rinden?

—… ¿De… de qué clase de mundo vienes? — Preguntó Cadence atónita.

—Bueno, de un mundo de guerras y muerte, donde las batallas son sangrientas y cruentas. Un mundo oscuro y cruel. — Decía con una mirada llena de sadismo. — Je, ustedes no durarían ni cinco minutos en…

 **¡POOM!**

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, algo lo dejo congelado a tal punto que se convirtió en paleta helada.

—¡¿Están todos bien?! — Gritó Derpy.

Spike se encontraba bastante lastimado pero por lo visto aliviado. — Que bueno que parece ser que le gusta hablar bastante, me dio tiempo a traerlas chicas. — Dijo el joven dragón a la guardia de la amistad.

—¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?! — Dijo molesta Bon-Bon.

—Al parecer lo corrompieron, pero por ahora hay… — Trató de decir Twilight pero antes de que pudiera terminar pudieron escuchar como el hielo que cubría al alicornio se comenzaba a romper.

Rápidamente todas las miembros de la guarida rodearon a Hiperion. — ¡Todas preparadas! — Gritó Lyra preparando su lira junto con Octavia, quien preparaba su chelo. Vinyl preparó sus lentes, Bon-Bon preparó sus dulces híper pegajosos y Derpy sus cartas.

Las grietas en el hielo ahora eran mucho más visibles…

—Preparadas… — Dijo Derpy.

Las grietas ya ocupaban todo el hielo y ahora la estatua temblaba sin cesar, las guardianas se preparaban para frenarlo a como diera costa pero…

Fue casi instantáneo, una gran corriente de fuego negro salió de la estatua en todas direcciones. Rápidamente las yeguas rompieron su formación y buscaron cobertura del fuego.

— Wow, parece que vinieron otros insectos patéticos. — Decía Hiperion con una sonrisa mientras que las yeguas se mantenían a cubierto. Él por su parte comenzó a caminar lentamente por el campo de escombros, buscando a sus oponentes.

Vinyl preparó sus lentes mientras que escuchaba al semental caminar. Tomó aire y asomó la cabeza solo para ver a Hiperion de espaldas mirando una pila de escombros. Ella miró a una tienda destruida en la cual se encontraba Bon-Bon. Entonces Vinyl comenzó a hacer unas señales con sus cascos, Bon-Bon asintió.

— Bien, ahora… — Cuando volteó para volver a ver a Hiperion, él ya la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—Te encontré. — Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

—¡Rayos! — Ella disparó sus rayos láser pero Hiperion simplemente se limitó a esquivarlos con facilidad, luego Bon-Bon lanzó sus dulces pero el semental simplemente lanzó una bola de fuego que los quemó e impactó en la tienda donde estaba Bon-Bon, causando una gran explosión.

—¡Bon…! — Casi logró gritar Vinyl, pero Hiperion le dio un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que la mandó hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

—Tranquila, que sólo tengo autorización para matar a Cadence. — Dijo tranquilo.

—¡Oye! — Gritaron Lyra y Octavia. — ¡Toma! — Ambas tocaron sus instrumentos e iniciaron una onda sonora extremadamente poderosa. Hiperion tapó sus oídos y comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que caía al suelo de rodillas. Ante esto las yeguas solo avanzaron a paso firme, incrementando el volumen.

—¡Manténganlo donde esta! — Gritó Derpy lanzando sus cartas hacia Hiperion. Pero cuando estas estaban a mitad de camino… sus gritos desaparecieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Esquivó las cartas de un salto y las mismas comenzaron a ir hacia Vinyl y Octavia.

—¡No…! — Hiperion le dio una fuerte patada a Derpy justo en el pecho, la pobre yegua no hizo otra cosa que estrellarse contra un complejo de departamentos. Una vez que la pegaso terminó fuera de combate, volteó a ver a las cantantes, las cuales estaban convertidas en estatuas.

—Bien, ahora… — De pronto, Bon-Bon salió de los escombros y lo tomó del cuello.

—¡Conmigo aun no…! — Iba a decir, al menos hasta que el alicornio la tomó del cuello y se elevó en el aire.

—Eres fuerte, pero a nivel de mi mundo eres tan débil. — Le dijo con una sonrisa. — Por cierto, eres horrenda cual caca de elefante con diarrea. — La sonrisa de Hiperion al decir esas palabras era casi indescriptible. Luego de eso, simplemente fue hacia el edificio donde Derpy estaba inconsciente y simplemente tomó a Bon-Bon de la cola y le dio vueltas sin cesar para luego mandarla a volar hacia el techo de edición, atravesando todos los pisos hasta el sótano.

La mirada en los rostros de todos era obvia, no podían creer que un solo muchacho tuviera semejante poder.

— Bien, ahora, por favor, Cadence. — Dijo Hiperion con una sonrisa. Shining, por su parte se puso entre el alicornio y su esposa. — Vamos Shiny, no puedes protegerla. Además, cuando muera serás el príncipe regente, ya no serás un tonto consorte.

Shining simplemente le lanzó un rayo de magia que Hiperion desvió con su ala.

— Bien, como quieras. — Dijo caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

* * *

Vinyl se levantó como pudo de entre los escombros…

—Ayayayayayayayya… maldición, ¿qué demonios pasó?

Miró la devastación y todos los civiles siendo evacuados de emergencia. Observó su uniforme, parecido al de un policía pero con los colores de la Princesa de la Amistad. Llamativo y todo, pero tenía sus trucos como el comunicador y lo que evitó que se fracturara algo debido al golpazo: un escudo muy poderoso creado por Twilight. Aunque…

—Maldición, menos mal que fue un ataque físico o el escudo no la cuenta, y ahora que lo pienso no voy a resistir otro golpe y… mierda no, ¡Octavia!

Y se tele-transportó a donde sentía a su esposa. Se topó con las estatuas de Lyra y Octavia.

—No, no, no… por favor no…

Pero las estatuas temblaron y las dos salieron.

—Óralex, pensé que… que… — comenzó Vinyl.

—¿Que sus poderes son más fuertes que nuestros uniformes? — Dijo Lyra. — Menos mal que el tipo usó las cartas de Derpy, aunque no vamos a resistir otro.

—Este sujeto supera por mucho a la jefa, ¡por mucho!

Entonces Lyra se fijó en Bon-Bon y Derpy.

—¡NO! — Gritó ella corriendo hacia su esposa mientras que las demás se dirigían hacia Derpy.

Estaban inconscientes, habían recibido mucho más castigo que las otras y sus heridas eran bastante graves. De nuevo, de no ser por el escudo de los uniformes ya hubieran muerto. Vinyl tragó saliva.

—¿Vamos a morir, verdad?

—Diría yo… — dijo Octavia adolorida. — Maldición, ¡maldición! Y ni un golpe… nuestro título de la peor Guardia de la Historia nos queda bien.

A lo lejos vieron los débiles intentos de Shining Armor y el resto de sus soldados por quitarse de encima a Draco, pero ni ayudado por Twilight parecía funcionar. Sweetie por su parte se encontraba muy ocupada llevando a Spike.

—Ah Spike… ¿por qué no puedes curarte? — Dijo preocupada.

El alicornio Hiperion se relamió sus colmillos.

—¿Qué no escuchas? Este fuego está atado a mi voluntad, con mucho gusto yo podría curarte… pero sólo si me entregas a Candace.

El joven señor del caos negó con la cabeza.

—No te necesito, puedo ir al hospital de la compañía, si no puedo sólo de seguro ellos pensarán en algo. Es como la gran tradición literaria griega, si no puedes solucionar algo siempre está Deus Ex Machina.

Twilight quiso decir algo pero no supo qué, pero eso sí, al menos Spike sí había leído algo más que cómics.  
De regreso con la pequeña Guardia de la Amistad, Vinyl tomó una rebanada de pan de su alforja.

—Bueno, moriré por mi causa… y no me entusiasma para nada pero ¡uf! Al menos tomaré mi último desayuno.

—¿Es en serio? — Preguntó Lyra limpiando a su esposa mientras que Octavia preparaba elementos básicos para entablillarle los cascos a Bon-Bon. — Carajo Vinyl, es más de medio día.

—Me tocó dar un concierto de última hora anoche y recién me sentaba a desayunar cuando Spike vino por nosotras — dijo Vinyl. — ¿No creen que eso fue lo que hizo que perdiéramos? De haberme encontrado desayunada la historia hubiera sido diferente.

Lyra y Octavia soltaron una risita, su última risa. Seguidamente Vinyl siguió sacando cosas de su alforja: mantequilla, un cuchillo de untar y mermelada.

—¡Por mi última comida! — Dijo antes de apuntar sus anteojos de rayos láser a la rebanada de pan.

Ésta no se tostó, sino que comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras se calentaba más y más.

—¡Maldición Vinyl estos anteojos no son normales! No sólo no calentaste eso sino que desestabilizaste sus moléculas — dijo Octavia saltando hacia atrás lo mejor que pudo ya que estaba llevando a la inconsciente Derpy. — ¡VA A EXPLOTAR!

—¿Esta cosa va a explotar? — Gritó la unicornio blanca con la rebanada de pan bailándole entre sus cascos delanteros mientras que se levantaba con sus cascos traseros y en su pánico había comenzado a patear sus utensilios por todas partes. — ¿QUÉ HAGO?

—¡TÍRALA IMBÉCIL! — Le reclamó Lyra.

Vinyl obedeció, y con gran habilidad arrojó la rebanada que cayó justo sobre la cabeza de Hiperion y rebotó en el suelo. Levantó una ceja.

—¿Eh?

Ni Twilight ni nadie entendía qué pasó, entonces él tomó la rebanada de pan como examinándola, ¿por qué rayos estaba tan caliente? Claro, no era algo que a él le afectara pero de todos modos…

La rebanada de pan le explotó en la cara. No era algo que le hiciera mucho daño pero suficiente como para enfurecerlo. Gruñendo se volvió hacia donde había volado la rebanada de pan.

—Oh-oh — murmuró Lyra.

Hiperion sonrió irónico.

—Creo que no han entendido bien, ¿verdad?

Entonces corrió a toda velocidad contra el grupo de idiotas que seguía atreviéndose a desafiarlo, Candace podía esperar, ellas tendrían que entender por las malas quién era él. Las tres guardias de la amistad se cubrieron como pudieron, morir no luchando sino por un accidente estúpido, sí que se habían ganado el título de la peor guardia de la historia.  
Entonces algo se topó en el camino del alicornio: la mantequilla de Vinyl.

Antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba patinando y se dio de narices contra el suelo. La Guardia de la Amistad no iba a perder su oportunidad, Vinyl y Lyra las tele-transportaron con el resto mientras que Draco extendía sus alas ahora sí furioso.

—Ay vamos, fue un accidente — dijo Vinyl con un hilo de voz.

Octavia parecía pensativa y miró a su inconsciente líder.

—Creo que diste en el clavo — dijo de pronto. — Lyra, ¿tienes tu lira?

—Ha de estar entre los escombros o algo…

—Igual mi chelo — dijo Octavia tomando la bolsa de cartera de Derpy. — Rápido, ármate.

Lyra obedeció tomando los dulces súper pegajosos de Bon-Bon.

—¿Se volvieron locas? ¿Qué piensan hacer? — Dijo Shining.

—Lo obvio: él es un peleador experimentado, por eso no podemos usar tácticas de guerra; así que ¿por qué no lo sacamos de su elemento? Es la hora de hacer estupideces con armas peligrosas. Todo lo que el manual indica que no hagamos.

Entonces preparó las cartas de Derpy pero Twilight la detuvo.

—¡NO! ¿Siquiera sabes cómo usar estas cosas Octavia? — Le gritó.

—Pues no, rompiendo la primera regla del manual — dijo la teniente de la Guardia de la Amistad y comenzó a arrojar todas las cartas a puntos al azar que se encontraban frente a ella pero nunca directo hacia a Draco que se había tranquilizado un poco ante este patético intento de detenerlo.

—¿Juegos de niños? Tal vez les haya funcionado antes porque fue inesperado y yo me precipité pero ahora que estoy listo…

Las cartas se activaron a su alrededor, enormes golems de hielo, dragones del mismo material, explosiones de todo tipo de materiales químicos a su alrededor… una pared de ladrillos que apareció de la nada, todo tipo de niñerías que rodeó al grupo que protegía a la alicornio rosa a quien tanto deseaba eliminar. De hecho lo único medio efectivo era una que contenía un humo que olía a rayos pero nada más. Hiperion extendió sus cascos y generó enormes torres de fuego negro que redujeron las estupideces que lo rodeaban a cenizas. Entonces aterrizó confiadamente.

—¿Lo ven? Eso fue estúpido.

Entonces comenzó a avanzar cuando su casco aplastó algo blando. Lo quiso levantar pero no pudo, luego otro casco quedó atrapado, ¿ahora qué? Resultaba que durante el ataque al azar de los trucos de la bolsa de Derpy, Lyra había arrojado todo el contenido del paquete de dulces súper-pegajosos de Bon-Bon a su alrededor para que el alicornio no pudiera acercarse.

—Ja-ja — dijo Hiperion usando su enorme fuerza para liberarse, pero sólo logró levantar el pedazo de concreto al cual sus patas estaban adheridas.

Con un ligero tic de irritación bajo su ojo izquierdo, Hiperion usó su magia para destrozar los pedazos de concreto, pero a todo esto todos estaban listos.

—Niñerías, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? — Dijo Spike cargando la energía negra y morada del caos, ya había visto una oportunidad pero era muy pequeña y si fallaba no sabría qué hacer.

—Porque sabes que eres patético cuando tus juegos tontos son lo único que les ha sido medio efectivo — dijo el alicornio avanzando lentamente, siempre cuidándose no volver a atorarse los cascos en los malditos dulces pegajosos de Bon-Bon. — Y digo medio porque sólo me han hecho enojar.

—¡Pues trágate esto! — Dijo Vinyl lanzando otra descarga de sus anteojos láser.

Hiperion se limitó a desviar el ataque con su casco, tristemente por desviar el ataque no se fijó cuando una de sus patas traseras volvió a atorarse con los dulces pegajosos.

—¡AY POR FAVOR!

Era tiempo, detrás de todos Spike hizo aparecer un gran muro de ladrillos con una pequeña puerta y la abrió para luego tirar a todos hacia dentro con su magia y cerrarla. Draco se limitó a liberarse de los dulces y luego dio un tremendo golpe a la pared, la sentía un insulto para su gran poder; luego toda la pared menos la puerta que hizo Spike se derribó por completo. Tristemente para él detrás de la pared todo lo que halló fueron escombros. Escombros y más escombros.

—¿Ah? Ah claro, sus… ¿cómo las llama? Puertas locas. No importa, a donde quiera que te escondas voy a encontrarte.

Y atravesó la puerta loca.  
Del otro lado lo recibió la más pura oscuridad, oscuridad y más oscuridad por doquier.

—No estoy de humor para juegos Spike, dame a Candace o te juro que de verdad me vas a conocer, ¿CREES QUE LO DE ANTES ES UN GRAN PODER? NO HAS VISTO NADA, NADA DE NADA.

Entonces en medio de esa oscuridad apareció la imagen de Spike.

—Te creo, pero por desgracia para ti los juegos están apenas comenzando.

Hiperion activó su fuego negro y de inmediato una lluvia de plumas le cayó encima.

—Mientras más magia uses más pesada será la broma — dijo la pequeña proyección de Spike.

—¿A qué juegas? Puedo usar mis poderes para salir de ésta si quiero — dijo el alicornio brillando su cuerno con todo su poder.

Entonces lo que le cayó encima fueron pelotas de ping-pong. No importó, lanzó un poderoso rayo que se perdió en el vacío. Levantó una ceja, ¿ahora qué? De nuevo intentó algo pero esta vez lo que le cayó encima fue una carretada de pelotas de golf, otro ataque; provocando que se le vinieran encima pelotas de baseball. Gritando de furia lanzó un nuevo ataque y tuvo que usar toda su habilidad para eludir la lluvia de bolas de boliche.

—La siguiente serán balas de cañón — advirtió Spike, por lo que Hiperion se calmó un poco.

—Bien, ¿dónde estoy?

—En mi casa — dijo Spike. — O bueno, futura casa. Este es el Palacio del Caos, todavía me falta decorar las habitaciones personales pero las trampas están a su máximo poder. Si no te vuelves loco para cuando esto termine, si es que logras terminar claro, te devolvemos tu dinero.

—¿Qué? Mira niño tú no entiendes mis poderes.

—Ni tú los míos, y esa es la mejor parte, no tengo que entenderlos… tú por otro lado… este cuarto de trampa es el primero de muchos, cada uno con sus propias reglas y si los rompes activarás una trampa que aunque no mortal es muy pero muy molesta. ¿Te han pegado goma de mascar en el pelaje? Imagínate cada centímetro de tu cuerpo cubierto de goma de mascar de la más barata, ya sabes, de esa que tarda horas y horas en quitarse. Es un Palacio, así que son cuartos de sobra y trampas de sobra también

Hiperion lo miró con odio en sus ojos, que literalmente soltaban chispas. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Mocoso del demonio.

—En fin, te dejo, yo tengo que ir al hospital de la compañía. Deus Ex Machina viejo, Deus Ex Machina.

Dicho esto la proyección de Spike desapareció e Hiperion se quedó ahí en medio de la oscuridad.

—Maldito señor del caos, y maldita Guardia de la Amistad. En cuanto salga de esto verán lo que es bueno.

…

Lejos muy lejos de ahí en el misterioso 'Lugar entre los Mundos' el Otro regresaba de su ronda de espionaje industrial y se disponía a verificar las finanzas de la compañía cuando recibió un comunicado de su secretaria.

— _Señor, Gabriel Arcángel le habla por la línea uno. Dice que tiene una queja de violación del tratado de Libre Albedrío. En el mundo número E-326 uno de nuestros empleados obligó a un Mortal a firmar uno de nuestros contratos._

—¿Equestria? Yo mismo ofrecí un trato y lo declinaron, ¿cómo es que…? — Entonces cayó en la cuenta. — ¡MALDICIÓN! Señorita Lilith, mande a Lucifer a mi oficina en este instante. Ambos tenemos que salir urgentemente.

Cortó la comunicación.

—Y por eso ahora contrato gente en lugar de seguir fabricando demonios sin cerebro, hay que ver los problemas en que me mete este animal.

 **Mr.E: ¿Saben? en todos los caps puede notarse quién hizo que parte pero en ninguno es tan obvio como en el de aquí, la guerra inicia señores, la guerra inicia. En fin, este capítulo fue hecho en su mayoría por Eyedragon y he de decir que hasta le dio más crédito a las Guardias de la Amistad del que yo les doy en su propio fic. Amigo gracias por el esfuerzo, fue genial la escena de acción.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Eyedragon: Je, muchas gracias amigo. Pero sin tu ayuda esto jamás habría sido posible. Y una cosa más, quiero ofrecer una disculpa muy sincera hacia Mr.E y hacia todos ustedes por la cantidad de tiempo que me demoro en terminar cada capítulo; A ver, no voy a hacer la tipifica de explicar el porqué, no pienso meter excusas. Simplemente quiero ofrecerles una GRAN disculpa a todos.**

 **Bueno, con esto dicho ¡Hasta el año que viene! XD, es broma, hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Spike y la Guardia de la Amistad se encontraban en la clínica de la compañía. El dragón, Derpy y Bon-Bon estaban bastante graves pero por suerte ya estaban siendo tratados por un humano vestido de túnica marrón y verde con el cabello ondulado café rojizo y ojos marrones que proyectaban serenidad. Y luego de tres horas de espera, Derpy y Bon-Bon finalmente recuperaron la conciencia. Lyra loca de contenta se abalanzó a la cama de su esposa mientras que Vinyl y Octavia se dirigían a saludar a su estimada capitana.

—¡Derpy menos mal! — Dijo Octavia. — Sí te golpearon duro compañera.

—Ya qué — dijo la pegaso con una risita confiada. — ¿Alguien tomó la matrícula del carruaje que me arrolló? Maldito alicornio juro que me las pagará.

—Pero no por sus cascos por favor — dijo el humano que las trataba, San Pantaleón el patrono de los enfermos. — Este tipo de heridas son muy difíciles de curar y llevarán su tiempo; ante todo mucho reposo. ¡Ey! Las muestras de afecto para cuando se recupere por favor señorita, soy el mejor en lo que hago pero si no cooperan no hay garantía que sane.

Lyra, que estaba abrazando a Bon-Bon amorosamente, se separó algo avergonzada; pero su esposa sólo se rio ligeramente y se estiró para darle a Lyra un beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente San Pantaleón se retiró diciendo que ya había hecho lo necesario y que ahora sólo necesitaban descansar. La Guardia de la Amistad se despidió y finalmente Derpy miró a su alrededor ahora que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para apreciar el lugar.

—¿Y a todo esto en dónde demonios estamos? — Preguntó. — ¿Y quién era ese?

—No importa — dijo Spike. — Sólo digamos que gracias a mi empleo tengo un seguro médico completo que cubre a los mejores especialistas en caso de emergencia.

—Sí, esta manía de los dioses y la dinámica corporativa es algo que no creo que comprenda pronto — dijo Vinyl rascándose la barbilla. — En fin, ¿qué ocurrirá con la jefa y su hijo el psicópata? ¿Lo tienes todo controlado, verdad Spike? ¿O hay algo que debamos saber?

Spike se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su cama.

—Tengo plena confianza en mis agentes del caos y mi Palacio. Si no lo derrotan al menos nos ayudará a ganar tiempo. Eso y con un poco de suerte podremos quebrar a ese idiota.

Palacio del caos, Cancún Maréxico:

Hiperion corría desesperadamente por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, ¡demonios! Extendió sus alas y aceleró a máxima velocidad para salir de ahí pero no había caso, y lo peor era como si el mismo paisaje se repitiera una y otra y otra vez: un cuadro de Spike y su equipo del caos, una mesa que tenía encima una maceta con una flor solitaria y nada más. ¿Cuántas de esas cosas tenía Spike para un solo maldito pasillo? Cuando lo vio por quincuagésima u octogésima vez que se repetía el pasillo soltó una palabrota y destrozó la mesa de la mentada maceta y tras respirar retomó su carrera… sólo para toparse con la misma maldita mesa que hacía apenas un minuto destrozó de una patada, ¡estaba andando en círculos y eso que todo lo que hacía era ir hacia delante!

—¡POR CINCUENTA MIL DEMONIOS, MOCOSOS HIJOS DE…!

—¡Oye al que le gustan las groserías es a Rumble, no a mí! — Dijo de pronto la voz de Sweetie Belle.

Hiperion se volvió, tal como lo sospechaba no era Sweetie, era una proyección semi-espectral como la de Spike en la habitación anterior. Respirando encaró a la potrilla, sabía que no debía de perder el control o algo malo le ocurriría.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Llevo aquí un buen rato, con los chicos apostamos en cuánto te darías cuenta y le debo unos cinco bits a Apple Bloom, ni modo.

—¿Cómo salgo de aquí? — Preguntó Hiperion tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—No se supone que dé pistas, pero si quieres tengo algo para animarte.

Hiperion levantó una ceja.

—¿Te gusta la música? Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la sé yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo.

A estas alturas Draco ya se había puesto de rodillas y se tapaba los oídos rechinando los dientes mientras la maldita cancioncita seguía y seguía.

—Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo.

—Quieren que reaccione, no te dejes engañar. No te enojes, no te enjoes, ellos quieren que te enojes — se dijo el alicornio intentando concentrarse, pero la voz de Sweetie era muy bonita y la tonada pegajosa. Aunque se las ingeniara para acallar a la chica la canción se quedaría pegada en su mente por horas y horas.

— Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo.

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! — Gritó el oscuro alicornio por encima de la canción de Sweetie y disparó un rayo contra la proyección.

Inmediatamente apareció no una, sino dos Sweeties que corearon:

— _Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo._

— _Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo._

El ojo de Draco comenzó a evidenciar un tic nervioso, pero claro, él se la buscó ignorando su propio consejo. De todos modos tenía que probar qué demonios y lanzó un nuevo ataque contra las dos Sweetie. Ahora habían cuatro de ellas:

— _Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo._

— _Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo._

— _Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo._

— _Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo._

Draco gritó y corrió lejos de esa irritante cancioncita pero de nuevo recordó que estaba atrapado en una especie de pasillo sin fin y que tarde o temprano llegaría de regreso al lugar del que intentaba escapar. Finalmente paró a medio camino. Desgraciadamente el murmullo de la cancioncita seguía llegando hasta él:

— _Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo._

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… están poniendo a prueba tu paciencia y tu habilidad. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para acallar esta tortura?

Hizo aparecer un par de audífonos y un aparato de MP3 para calmarse pero se dio cuenta que tenía más de cinco mil versiones de una misma canción:

— _Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo. Sé una canción que te desesperará, que te desesperará, que te desesperará… sé una canción que te desesperará y sólo la se yoooo._

Gritó de furia y comenzó a saltar sobre el mismo sitio maldiciendo y gritando todo lo que pensaba de los agentes del caos (que no debía ser oído por menores de 18) cuando finalmente dio un salto tan fuerte que atravesó el techo y sólo así logró salir del pasillo.  
Miró hacia abajo y observó el agujero de donde había salido del cual seguía llegándole el rumor de la horrible canción así que corrió lo más lejos posible de ahí.

—¿Bien qué demonios me espera aquí?

Se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía una habitación de dibujo, lleno de marcadores, lápices de distintos tipos, crayones de cera y madera, tiralíneas, rapidógrafos, pinturas, lienzos y papel de todas formas, colores y tamaños.

Y en el medio de todo, Mist se encontraba dibujando silbando con alegría.

—¡Ey es mi amigo Hiperion! ¿Qué te cuentas viejo?

Hiperion no andaba para bromas.

—Escúchame bien niño o me sacas de aquí o…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿realmente me crees capaz de hacer una elaborada trampa sólo por fastidiarte? — Dijo Mist haciendo una reverencia. — ¿Acaso tengo cara de agente del caos?

Hiperion rechinó los dientes de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Entonces se fijó en lo que Mist estaba dibujando: era él, o bueno, una caricatura de él e increíblemente tamaño real. De no estar en esta situación tal vez hubiera elogiado la capacidad del chico pero en fin.

—Bueno, sácame de aquí — ordenó Hiperion.

—Dame tiempo, ¿sí? Este papel mágico es muy delicado y debo terminar mis dibujos.

Finalmente se alejó para contemplar su obra maestra, cosa que extrañó a Hiperion. ¿En serio qué pretendía el mocoso? ¡Un minuto! ¿A qué se refería con papel mágico?

Entonces el papel brilló y la copia del alicornio caminó fuera de éste.

—Ya… — dijo Hiperion. — No estoy de humor para esto.

—Como sea — dijo Mist dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. — ¿Oigan quién es el verdadero? Porque sólo puedo dejarlo salir a él.

Hiperion gruñó.

—¿Es en serio?

Su caricatura estaba bien hecha pero se notaba que era eso: una caricatura.  
Sin embargo ésta se adelantó.

—Obviamente yo, ¿qué no ves que este tipo es una imitación barata?

—Claro, cómo no pase señor Hiperion — dijo Mist abriéndole la puerta al dibujo.

El dibujo se adelantó majestuosamente pero de pronto el verdadero alicornio se adelantó.

—No te atrevas idiota.

—Oye, el verdadero soy yo, eso todos podemos verlo.

—Mira no estoy de humor para estupideces, ¡cualquiera con medio cerebro puede ver que eres un maldito dibujo!

El dibujo lo miró con altanería.

—Eso es precisamente lo que diría un dibujo. Permiso.

Hiperion convocó su fuego negro y atacó a su copia, que igualmente activó su propio fuego negro y lo bloqueó.

—¿Lo ves? El verdadero Hiperion sabría que esperaría esto. Por lo tanto...

—Por lo tanto te haré pedazos — gritó Hiperion esta vez atacando con sus dos cascos a la vez, cosa que el otro también imitó.

Los dos se quedaron luchando un buen rato, pero era obvio que esto no iba a ninguna parte. Por su parte Mist comía alegremente palomitas.

—Oigan, esto no va a ninguna parte. Por favor ¿y si cada quién expone su caso?

—Me parece muy bien — dijo el dibujo Hiperion avanzando. — Yo soy el verdadero Hiperion porque sólo el verdadero Hiperion puede hacer esto.

Y se puso un traje de bailarina con el cual dio varias vueltas gráciles a través de la habitación para de luego quitárselo golpe y tomar un uniciclo de la nada y comenzar a andar hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo malabares con botellas de leche. Finalmente acabó el acto con una presentación de danza interpretativa sobre el agua y el fuego.

Mist se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—¡Es cierto, tú tienes el alma de un artista! Sólo el verdadero Hiperion haría algo tan hermoso, pasa por aquí — dijo el potro abriendo la puerta.

Hiperion se lanzó aplastando tanto al dibujo como a Mist y atravesó la puerta sin ánimos de seguir con las tonterías, pero efectivamente la puerta lo mandó exactamente a la misma habitación. Frenó irritado.

—Además el verdadero Hiperion sabría que no es tan fácil salir de esta trampa — dijo el dibujo Hiperion.

El alicornio oscuro tomó aire, por lo menos esta trampa no era tan irritante como la anterior.

—Sí, si no haces un trabajo mejor no lograrás convencerme que eres el verdadero.

Hiperion tomó aire, mejor seguir el juego, no iba a dejar que estas tonterías tomaran lo mejor de él.

—Bien, igual que este idiota te enseñaré que soy el verdadero Hiperion.

Y muy a su pesar se tragó su orgullo e hizo el mismo acto que el dibujo.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? — Le indicó el dibujo a Mist. — ¡Él no es Hiperion! ¡El verdadero Hiperion jamás se rebajaría de esta forma sólo por probar que sí es él ante una copia obviamente falsa!

Suficiente, Hiperion gritó de furia y se lanzó sobre Mist, que desapareció (obviamente) y en respuesta a su ataque, el sistema de seguridad de Spike se activó vaciando sobre él una bañera de pudín.  
La figura de Mist volvió a formarse cuando el alicornio se quitó el pudín de los ojos.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez: ¿qué soy? ¿Tu burla o tu juguete?

Mist tronó el cuello.

—¿Ahora quién merece el premio Nobel de la inteligencia? Obviamente las dos cosas.

Hiperion gruñó con rabia para luego lanzar una fuerte ráfaga de fuego contra el potro, el cual se esfumó rápidamente. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Tan cobardes son ustedes?! ¡Vengan y den pelea! ¡Den la cara como hombres!

—No somos hombres, somos ponis, así que no nos obligas a nada con eso. — Le dijo Mist con una sonrisa.

Hiperion apretó los dientes repleto de rabia mientras que los dioses del caos se mostraban calmados. — ¿Tanto quieren jugar manga de mocosos malcriados? ¡PUES JUEGUEN CON ESTO! — De pronto, una supernova de fuego rojo cubrió todo el lugar, quemando todo lo a su paso... si es que hubiera algo que pudiera quemar para empezar.

—Creo que ya establecimos que eso no funciona amigo. — Le dijo **Scootadark.**

—¡¿Y tú de donde carajo saliste?! — Le dijo él con furia.

—Aqui tenemos el control ¿Se te hace raro que aparezca así como así? — Le respondió la potra riéndose, sin embargo, a cambio de su risa solo recibió una bola de fuego que por poco le da en la cara. — ¡Oye! ¡¿No te enseñaron a no jugar con fuego?!

Un muy, MUY notorio tick comenzó a gobernar los ojos del semental, mientras que frente a él los niños se mostraban alegres y confiados. — No saben como voy a disfrutar matándolos, ¡Si estuviéramos fuera de aquí...?!

—¡Pero no lo estamos! — Le dijo Mist con un tono de burla.

—... Ahora si los mato. — Antes de que Mist pudiera reaccionar, Hiperion lo tomó del cuello mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a emanar fuego. — ¡Considérate muerto! — Hiperion lanzó una muy grande llamarada de su boca como si fuera un gigantesco dragón, el fuego cubrió practicamente todo el lugar, aunque cuando se disipó, los pequeños potros estaban protegidos por trajes a prueba de fuego.

—Que bueno que invente estos trajes ayer. — Dijo **Sweetyblack** con una sonrisa mientras que salia de una esquina, pero luego de eso, los trajes se volvieron cenizas. — Bueno... les faltan detalles. — Respondió ella mientras que sus compañeros se mostraban molestos.

Hiperion, por su parte, estaba totalmente furioso, totalmente iracundo. Ya prácticamente no poseía la paciencia como para seguir soportando tanta estupidez. Fue por eso que dio el grito más potente que jamas haya dado en su existencia y se cubrió enteramente por su fuego, causando miradas de impresión y hasta miedo en los pequeños.

—Ok, ok, ok... Creo que pasaste. — Dijo Mist aterrado mientras que le daba la llave, o mejor dicho la arrojaba a sus pies y salia corriendo.

Hiperion tomó aire y se calmo un poco, solo para luego tomar la llave y mirar a las otras dos potras. — ¿Ustedes qué? — Les dijo con una voz que dejo a las niñas aterradas.

—... Nada... la puerta esta por allí... — Le señalaron el camino para que el semental continuara por su cuenta. Una vez este se fue, Sweety volteó a Scoot. — Creo que aquí si le colmamos la paciencia. — Scoot solo pudo asentir ante eso.

—Que bueno que no estamos fuera, o ya seriamos ponis al carbón con guarnición de dragon frito.

—Palabra.

Hiperion se paró frente a la puerta y tomó aire. — Ok, calma, si quieres salir de aqui mejor controlate, porque estos mocosos del demonio quieren sacarte de quicio. — Se decía a si mismo mientras que respiraba profundo para mantener la calma. — Bien, sigamos por esta porquería de lugar. — Se dijo mientras que abria la puerta y...

Todo lo que le esperaba era un gigantesco chupetín con una llave dentro. Una proyección de Spike lo saludó.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? El reto es de comer, y nada de trampas. Cómete tu chupetín para llegar a la llave de la siguiente puerta.

Hiperion mejor no dijo nada y comenzó a lamer el chupetín, y tal como lo sospechaba era una trampa idiota; el chupetín era de salsa picante pero no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

— _¿_ Picante? Sí cómo no, como si no pudiera aguantar un poco de chile de vez en cuando. Te recuerdo niño que soy un mago de fuego, ¿Sabes pensar con logica verdad? — Le dijo tratando de ocultar sus deseos de arrancarle la cabeza, pues sabia que querían sacarle de quicio.

—¿Y tu sabias que no es bueno hablar solo?Oh si, te escuche mientras abrías la puerta.

Hiperion suspiro mientras que combinaba con un gruñido, luego simplemente decidió terminar con esto de una maldita vez. Cuando se terminó el chupetín metió la llave en la cerradura y pasó al siguiente cuarto, en donde lo esperaba una montaña de papas fritas bañadas en salsa picante otra vez, y debajo de éstas descansaba la llave para el siguiente cuarto.

—Y para que te quede claro la salsa es más picante que la anterior — aseguró el dragón.

Él solo rodó los ojos. —Me lo imaginaba niño idiota, ¿Qué es esto? ¿El típico cliche de la salsa? Los cliches no siempre funcionan niño idiota. — dijo Hiperion comenzando a comer, de hecho esta trampa no estaba nada mal ya que las papas estaban muy buenas. —Mmm, nada mal. — Dijo disfrutando de la comida, de hecho, decidió tomarse su tiempo para relajarse un poco y bajar el estrés.

Terminó sus papas y tras la siguiente puerta lo esperaban más papas fritas en una salsa aún más picante las que tenía que comer para llegar a la llave de su liberación. Hiperion suspiró, pero simplemente decidió disfrutar de las papas, después de todo tenia bastante hambre luego de todo lo que estos mocosos le hicieron pasar.

Repitió el procedimiento dos veces más sintiéndose lleno pero nada que no pudiera manejar, con todo lo que había pasado y su metabolismo de alicornio esto no era un problema; y el picante estaba sabroso. Desgraciadamente lo que no afectaba al paladar seguro comenzaba a irritarle el estómago y antes de pasar al siguiente cuarto miró al joven señor del caos.

—Oye mocoso, ¿Donde carajo esta el baño?

La proyeccion se mostró algo molesta. — Aqui tienes. — Dijo apareciendo una nueva puerta e Hiperion entró, maldito picante; estaba sabroso pero su estómago le reclamaba que parara o al menos que liberara algo de presión. Tomó una revista de entre tantas y se sentó tranquilamente. — Pero la proxima por favor muestra algo de educacion. — Le dijo mientras que el semental le lanzaba una señal muy despectiva desde dentro del baño.

Mientras, todos observaban el orbe de Spike.

—¿Y cuál es la idea? — Quiso saber Twilight. — Esta trampa no me suena nada bien.

Sweetie torció00 el gesto.

—Le pedí a Spike que me la explicara y… lo que hizo fue darme esta tarjeta — dijo ella dándosela a Twilight. — De hecho creo que él está leyendo una copia en este instante.

Efectivamente Hiperion se había topado con una extraña tarjeta en medio de la revista:

MUCHO CUIDADO AL TIRAR LA CADENA, LA LLAVE DE LA SIGUIENTE TRAMPA ESTÁ EN EL FONDO DEL RETRETE. JA-JA.

En la sala del señor del caos todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado, y en ese momento les llegaron los gritos y los improperios de Hiperion desde los sótanos. Pero ademas de los gritos del semental, se pudieron escuchar un sin fin de sandeces bastante severas, en respuesta los adultos taparon los oídos de los niños.

—De acuerdo, no creo que siga queriendo matar a Candace — murmuró Shining Armor.

—No, a quien quiere matar es a Spike — dijo la alicornio rosa.

—no podrías estar más en lo correcto Princesa. — Dijo una voz extraña, una voz casi sepulcral que parecía provenir del mismo infierno.

…..

Todos voltearon y en ese momento se toparon con una figura siniestra, que irradiaba maldad y perversidad de cada poro de su cuerpo. — Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal va todo? — Dijo el Otro mientras que comenzaba a caminar por la sala.

—El… el… El Otro… — Dijo Cadence sorprendida mientras que miraba como el ente se acercaba a ellos. Fue casi por instinto que se escondió tras su esposo, aunque eso solo provocó una ligera risa por parte del Otro.

—¿En serio Cadence? ¿Es en serio? — Fue lo que le dijo con un tono humorístico.

—¿A qué vienes? — Le dijo Spike seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oh, cierto, vengo a disculparme por lo ocurrido con el idiota de mi empleado Lucifer. — Esa frase solo provocó confusas miradas entre los presentes. — ¿Qué? Lo digo en serio.

—... ¿Vienes a disculparte?

—Sí, por el estúpido de mi empleado. — Dijo señalando a Lucifer, quien se encontraba detrás de él.

—Yo solo trataba...

—Calla, que ya jodiste bastante las cosas hoy. — El Otro volteó a ver al grupo. — En fin, quiero que sepan que yo realmente lo siento y... — Sacó una tarjeta. — "La compañía se siente moralmente dañada ante los subsecuentes eventos que nos llevaron a este momento, es una profunda pena que él/la responsable haya causado tantas molestias debido a la influencia de nuestro empleado o empleada cuyo objetivo era meramente administrativo pero se encontraba fuera de los parametros del reglamento" — Leyó el otro para luego entregarle una canasta de frutas a Cadence.

—¿"Lamentamos las molestias?" — Leyó la nota que venia pegada a una naranja.

—¿Esto es una broma? — Le dijo Shining molesto. — Casi mata a mi esposa y... — No pudo continuar por que El Otro le extendió un cheque. — ¡No quiero su sucio dinero! ¡Por su culpa nuestra reino ha sufrido enormes perdidas!

—¡ESO! ¿Y de verdad crees que quiero olvidar el huir de un loco que quiera matarme?

—Okey, esta bien. — Le dijo El Otro mientras que rompía el cheque y le daba otro. — Ni un centavo más.

Shining, extrañado, tomó el cheque con suma curiosidad y lo examinó, solo para que su mandíbula cayera al suelo como si fuera un pedazo de pesado metal. — ¡Esto es suficiente para financiar las reparaciones y mantener prospero al Imperio por al menos trecientos años!

—Cuatrocientos cincuenta y seis, seis meses y cuatro días para ser exactos. Luego de eso dependerá de como lo hayan invertido, les deseo suerte. — Les dijo con tranquilidad mientras que la pareja de príncipes seguía mirando la cantidad tan grande de ceros.

—Bueno, Cady ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no habia dinero para mi plan de re-equipamiento militar? Supongo que ahora tenemos de sobra. — Dijo contento el semental mientras que su esposa suspiraba.

—Un tipo me estaba intentando matar hace menos de seis horas ¿En serio sacas eso a la luz ahora?

—Oye, no vivas en el pasado que el problema ya terminó. — Decía Shining mirando el cheque. — Tengo tanto trabajo por delante que ya quiero empezar. — Dijo ilusionado por llegar al Imperio solo para iniciar con sus planes para el ejercito imperial. — Pronto las fronteras se expandirán al norte. — Dijo con una voz algo macabra.

—¿Qué...? — Preguntó Cadence algo confusa.

—Oh, nada, nada. — Dijo. — _Nota mental, Cadence sabe demasiado. —_ Pensó.

—Bueno, yo por el momento me retiro. — Dijo El Otro caminando hacia la puerta.

—Oye. — Le dijo Mist. — ¿No olvidas algo?

—¿Qué podria estar olvidando? — Dijo confundido.

Entonces Spike chasqueó sus garras e hizo aparecer a Hiperion, quien estaba totalmente mareado, como si acabara de vomitar. — Te lo juro Dragón, estas más muerto que un zombie. — Dijo mientras se acariciaba la pancita.

—De esto te olvidas, idiota. — Dijo Spike molesto.

—Oh, ¿Donde estan mis modeles? ¡Lucifer! — Le dijo mientras que Lucifer tomaba al endemoniado semental con fuerza.

Lucifer tomó fuertemente a Hiperion, quien se retorcía y trataba de liberarse, pero estaba agotado luego de la "lucha" (O humillación) contra los dioses del caos.  
El Otro suspiró y lo tomó de la barbilla para que se miraran frente a frente y chasqueó los dedos. Hiperion se retorció y gritó, pero pronto se calmó y las facciones de Draco regresaban a la normalidad.

—Ah… ah… ah… ¿qué pasó? — Le exigió saber al Otro.

Ignorándolo, la Fuente de Todo el Mal miró fijamente a Lucifer.

—¿Lo comprendes ahora, no? los pactos siempre deben ser voluntarios o de lo contrario son sencillos de retornar. Imbécil.

Lucifer no dijo nada, sólo bajo la mirada ante su maestro. Entonces el Otro se volvió a Draco y le extendió otro cheque.

—Por las molestias que te causó la insubordinación de Lucifer. Esto lo compensa todo.

Draco no podía creerlo, era una cantidad exagerada; mucho mayor al pago de Spike.

—Méh, perdón por eso. Los demonios no tienen cerebro tristemente. No son más que cascarones vacíos que sólo viven para complacerme; y él hizo lo que erróneamente pensó que me complacería. Por eso prefiero reclutar gente que sí piensa por sí misma… hace muchos años que dejé de fabricarlos por lo mismo.

Draco enrojeció de la ira.

—¿Te parece que el dinero soluciona algo? ¿El infierno por lo que pasé?

El Otro se encogió de hombros.

—Tómalo o déjalo, igual es todo lo que haré por ti.

Lucifer gruñó.

—No hables tarado, esto saldrá de tu salario — dijo el Otro. — De hecho, fuera de mi vista.

Hizo un gesto y Lucifer desapareció.

—Como sea… manejaron muy bien la situación, los felicito.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te iras como si nada? — Le dijo Spike.

—Básicamente asi es. Bueno Draco, si reconsideras mi oferta, llámame. — Le extendió una tarjeta pero la misma se prendió fuego ante los enojados ojos de Draco. — Cada día me caes mejor chico, pero bueno, ¡Bye! — Gritó para luego desaparecer en una sola toma.

—... — Una vez que El Otro se machó y nuestros protagonistas quedaron solos, un muy incomodo silencio se formó. Draco rápidamente pensó en todo lo que había pasado durante ese breve momento en el que Hiperion tuvo el control de su cuerpo, él lo recordaba bien, pues de la misma manera en que estuvo consiente de los actos realizados durante los años en los que Hiperion dominó su cuerpo, lo estuvo durante esas horas. Todos esos hechos y el estar viendo a la cara a aquellos a quienes lastimo simplemente generaron que agachara la cabeza avergonzado y se diera media vuelta mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Draco, espera. — Le dijo Spike. — ¿A donde vas?

—Me iré lejos hasta que me pueda regresar a mi mundo y a la prisión que ahora es mi hogar...

—¿Prisión? — Dijeron las Mane6 sorprendidas. — ¿Estabas en la cárcel? — Dijo Twilight.

—Bueno... teniendo en cuenta su lado oscuro, no es raro. — Dijo Rainbow Dash, aunque al escucharla todas la miraron de mala mantener. — ¿Qué dije?

Spike las ignoró y se dirigió a Draco. — No tienes que ponerte así, no eras tú.

—Era mi lado oscuro... Hiperion es parte de mi.

—Pero no eras tu el que tenia el control de tus acciones, ademas mírate, ese arrepentimiento no es propio de alguien que se enorgullece de lo que hizo.

—¿Y? ¿Eso cambia los hechos? ¿El arrepentirme acaso reconstruye todos los edificios que dañe?

—No, pero el dinero que dejo El Otro sí lo hace. — Dijo **Rumbel.**

—¡Rumbel! — Le gritaron Applebloom, Sweety y Scoot.

—¿Qué dije? Es la verdad.

—De hecho, tiene razón. — Le apoyó Rainbow.

—¡Al fin! ¡Alguien me apoya! — Dijo el potrillo.

Spike rodó los ojos. — El punto es que no debes preocuparte tanto, tu me contaste sobre tu pasado antes de venir al Imperio, y entiendo lo que paso pero no puedes seguir sufriendo por ello siempre.

—Espera ¿Te contó a tí? — Dijo Twilight asombrada.

—Ahora no Twi. Escucha Draco, entiendo porque pediste que te encerraran en esa cueva, entiendo porque te sientes culpable, entiendo muy bien lo que te pasa pero cuando hablamos al respecto tu mismo me dijiste que querias disfrutar este tiempo fuera de tu dimensión para gozar de un poco de aire fresco, un pequeño descanso de todo el caos de tu mundo ¿No era así?

—Pues... sí, pero tu mundo acaba de sufrir por mi cul...

—No, por la culpa de ese idiota del Otro y su inútil ayudante, tu no tienes la culpa de nada; Nadie ha muerto y todo esta en orden por ahora. Los edificios dañados ahora serán reparados y seguramente Cadence y Shining usaran el dinero para pagar una generosa compensación, y Cadence seguro que no tendrá problemas en perdonarte.

—¿Perdon? — Dijeron tanto Cadence como Shining.

—Por supuesto que lo harán. — Spike les miro a ambos de mala manera haciendo que los dos suspiraran y asintieran. — Pero no te aflijas Draco, respeto mucho tu deseo de justicia por tus propios crimenes, pero tienes mucho tiempo para eso, no creo que te queden muchos días aquí. Hagamos una cosa, mi equipo y yo reconstruiremos el imperio usando nuestros poderes para devolver todo a como estaba antes, y luego de eso disfrutaremos del tiempo que queda, olvidando que esto paso ¿Qué opinas? — Draco se quedo callado mientras que Spike colocaba su garra sobre su hombro.

—... Pero yo...

—Draco. — Dijo Twilight caminando hacia él. — Escucha a Spike, él tiene razon, por lo que me has contado y por lo que acabo de ver... tu mundo es mucho más oscuro de lo que imagine... No sé cuanto tiempo estés en esta dimensión aunque por tu forma de hablar parece que ya lo sabes, pero eso no importa. No te molestaré más con mis interrogatorios... ahora lo correcto es que tu descanses y aproveches el tiempo.

—... — Esa voz, ese tono, la forma en que Twilight le había hablado... hizo que el corazón de Draco latiera con rapidez, solo una poni le había hablado de esa manera antes, su madre.

 **Mr.E: Ah, el Palacio del Caos y sus trampas. No quise incluirlas en el final de la historia oficial de Spike porque tenía pendiente este crossover. Pobre Hiperion pero bueno, Eye y yo acordamos que era la única forma en que Spike podía vencerlo: sacarlo de su zona de confort. Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Eye: Bien dicho Mr.E. Este cap fue muy interesante de escribir, muy interesante tengo que decir, ademas de que fue un cago de risa ver las bromas que el Rey del Cross y la Comedia inventó para el fic.**

 **Mr.E: Oh, me honras jeje.**

 **Eye: Fue un placer viejo, con esto dicho y sin nada más que agregar, ¡Estaré sin publicar nada durante dos semanas!**

 **Mr.E: ¿Qué?**

 **Eye: Es que me voy de viaje a Europa con mi abuela, mi madre y mi hermana, es un regalo por estar terminando el secundario.**

 **Mr.e: Oh, entonces que lo pases bien amigo.**

 **Eye: Gracias, y ahora sí, ¡Hasta la vista amigos!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Caos X Fénix FINAL CAP**_

La luz se filtraba por la ventana mientras que Draco, sentado en el borde de su cama, miraba el suelo con pena y dolor. Hacía apenas un día que él había destrozado todo el Imperio de Cristal, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar por la ventana… No quería ver el desastre que los pobres poni de cristal estaba reparando… Era un gran desastre.

—¿Puedo pasar? — Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, Draco la reconoció.

—… ¿Cadence? — Dijo en voz baja. — Eh… Sí, pasa.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Cadence seguida por el Dios del Caos y la Desarmonía, Spike. Tanto para Draco como para la princesa y el dios era un momento incomodo, pues durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Esto incomodo mucho a Draco, quien se preguntaba qué era lo que ellos querían ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Qué querían?

—Emmm, Draco escucha… — Dijo Spike un tanto dudoso, sin saber que comentar. — Cadence quería hablar contigo y… Bueno, me pidió que la acompañara para que ninguno de los dos se sintiera realmente incómodo.

— _Pues no funcionó… —_ Pensó Draco. — ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

—Emm, no te preocupes… No vengo a recriminarte nada. — Dijo Cadence con un tono calmado. — ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Eh… Está bien.

Cadence se sentó junto al muchacho y mantuvo su mirada clavada en el suelo por unos segundos para luego voltear para verlo a los ojos. — Bueno, je, tienes cierto parentesco con Twilight. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa que tomó desprevenido a Draco. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—… 19. — Respondió con algo de miedo.

—¿19? Vaya, eres bastante joven, casi un niño. — Dijo ella manteniendo una cálida sonrisa.

—… Sí… supongo. — Draco estaba muy nervioso por la extraña conducta de Cadence. Él había intentado matarla y… ¿Se comportaba de forma tan cálida con él?

—Mmmm, normalmente los jóvenes de tu edad se molestan un poco cuando les dicen que son niños. — Dijo ella soltando una risita.

—Pues… No soy precisamente como los jóvenes de mi edad… — Confesó con tristeza.

Cadence asintió. — Eso puedo notarlo con facilidad. Pero dime, ¿Hay alguien esperándote en tu mundo? ¿Alguna chica? — Le dijo de forma coqueta.

Draco no respondió, solo desvió la mirada hacia Spike como si le estuviera pidiendo una respuesta, sin embargo el joven dragón no le dijo nada. En vista de esto, Draco simplemente suspiro.

—¿Por qué…? — Preguntó Draco. — ¿Por qué te estas comportando de una manera tan gentil? Es decir yo… yo… destruí tu ciudad.

—Daños materiales. — Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. — Los ciudadanos recibirán compensaciones bastante generosas para que recuperen sus propiedades y hasta tendrán un pequeño dinerillo adicional por las molestias. Nadie murió al final del día.

—… Intenté matarte…

—… Lo sé, pero… No eras tú, El Otro te manipuló. — Draco se quedó pensativo. — Además, como ya dije al final no pasó nada y…

—No finjas… sé que me tienes miedo, ¿De otro modo porque traerías a Spike?

—… Para que… para que no te sientas incómodo. Seguro que para ti sería difícil hablar conmigo a solas. — Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Draco guardó silencio unos minutos mientras que analizaba las palabras de Cadence. — No negaré eso… — Dijo avergonzado.

—Por favor, no te sientas tan mal. — Dijo ella colocando su casco en el hombro del muchacho. — Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa.

El semental miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo una gran mezcla de sentimientos. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber…? — Dijo de forma directa, casi automática, él simplemente quería ponerle punto y final al asunto.

Cadence suspiró algo dolida. — Pues… No quiero incomodarte.

—… No te preocupes por eso, solo pregunta lo que quieras saber. Te lo debo. — Dijo manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo.

Cadence tomó aire sintiendo gran lastima. — Pues… Quería entender. ¿Qué hizo la yo de tu mundo para que sintieras ese odio? Por lo que me ha contado Twilight tu mundo es muy crudo… — Twilight le había contado todo lo que Draco le había contado, y aunque no fuera la versión completa, si pudo hacerse una idea de lo terrible que era el mundo de Draco, aunque no fuera ni una milésima parte de la realidad.

—… ¿Segura quieres saberlo? Es… fuerte.

—Dímelo… Por favor, quiero entender.

Draco tomó aire juntando fuerzas para contar la verdad. — Pues… Eras una tirana…

—… — Cadence se sorprendió, desvió su mirada a Spike como si esperara que él dijera algo. El dragón simplemente le devolvió la misma mirada de asombro.

—Supongo que Twilight te habrá contado sobre Hera… — Cadence asintió. — Pues… en mi mundo fuiste criada por ella, entrenada como una asesina. Cuando creciste ella te presentó ante Celestia y Luna, con quienes fingiste una relación de tias-sobrina. De hecho en mi mundo la única razón por la que te casaste con Shining Armor fue porque él tenía una rara proteína mágica en la sangre que Hera quería… Por eso te dijo que fingieras una relación romántica con él, para así lograr que tu dieras a luz a una hija con esa proteína que contribuyera a ejercito de Hera… Pero no fue así… Skyla, la hija que tuviste con Armor, no tenía esa proteína y… cuando tu… cuando yo tenía 5 años de edad tú… tú… Bueno… La Cadence de mi mundo atacó el pueblo de Ponyville, casi mata a mi tío Shining y a Skyla… la atravesaste… no, la atravesó con un rayo en el pecho… — Draco reunió valor y miró a Cadence a los ojos. — Luego de eso esclavizaste el imperio bajo un régimen hembrista donde los machos desde nacimiento eran puestos en esclavitud… De hecho en una ocasión… Una yegua leal a ti te entregó a sus dos hijos pequeños y tu… estabas muy frustrada… Los herviste en aceite… muy lentamente… Eso es solo uno de los tantos casos de crímenes que están registrados en los libros de historia… De hecho hay peores casos pero… — Draco se atragantó con sus palabras. — Al final, Cadence fue ejecutada por el Emperador Shining Armor I tras una sentencia de humillación y tortura publica como pago por sus crímenes… Hasta donde sé, en la actualidad su figura es odiada por todos los habitantes del Imperio… — El rostro de Cadence era sombrío, casi como si hubiera presenciado la más horrible de las pesadillas. Ella miraba el suelo sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Spike por su parte estaba bastante choqueado ¿Esa era la Cadence del mundo de Draco? Draco le había contado sobre Hiperion y que había mucha oscuridad en su mundo pero… ¿A esto se llegó?

Draco desvió la vista hacia el suelo, dolido por compartir aquellos oscuros relatos.

—Ustedes dicen que el Otro me manipuló pero una parte de mí quería hacer estas cosas, quería matarte de verdad, quería…

—El Otro es tan bueno manipulando precisamente porque te engaña usando lo que hay en tu corazón, por eso no te preocupes — dijo Spike. — Además tú resististe, ¿o no? Lucifer se metió en tu mente y te obligó a todo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. ¿Además no tuvo que darnos su salario de no sé cuántas eternidades por las molestias? ¡Todos ganamos!

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Perdona, la tensión no me gusta y trato de bajarla con alguna que otra broma; lo lamento.

—No, está bien — sonrió Draco. — Se me olvida que eres un niño solamente.

—Entonces gracias por abrirte y compartir conmigo — dijo Cadence con media sonrisa. — Y oye, no soy ella, ¿de acuerdo? Si lo prefieres me alejaré de ti pero por favor considérame como alguien aparte. Ahora, te dejaremos solo si así lo prefieres. El tren sale en un par de horas.

—Gracias, sí gracias — se despidió Draco tristemente.

Entonces cuando escuchó que cerraban la puerta y se alejaban convocó de la nada una pelota que se puso a rebotar aburridamente en la pared, ¿en serio qué más le quedaba a estas alturas? Y en ese juego medio hipnótico el tiempo se le pasó volando.  
Pronto se reunió en la estación de trenes con su alter-madre, sus amigas, el equipo del caos y la Guardia de la Amistad que lo saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza y sin decir palabra subieron al tren. Todos se pusieron a hablar entre todos dándole tiempo al alicornio para poner sus ideas en orden, ahora que lo pensaba las dos semanas se terminaban ese día y el par de voces no habían vuelto a molestarlo siquiera. ¿Era una trampa o algo?

Entonces Spike le sacudió el hombro amablemente.

—En serio que te distraes con facilidad en el tren, ¿o volvió a visitarte el Otro?

—Eh, no, lo siento esta vez fue pura distracción mía.

—Menos mal, vamos.

Draco siguió al dragón hasta el Palacio de la Amistad y cuál no sería su sorpresa al toparse con una enorme fiesta cortesía de Pinkie Pie y Night Seed para despedirse de él.

—¡SORPRESA! — Gritaron todos.

—¿Qué?

Cierta unicornio azul de melena platinada le dio un amistoso golpecito en sus costillas.

—Pues, ¿no dijiste que te quedabas dos semanas? Según los cálculos de Trixie eso se cumple hoy.

—Y con la ayuda de una o más bien muchas puertas locas pudimos traer a todos tus nuevos amigos aquí — dijo Rumble muy orgulloso de sí mismo. — Vamos, ¿no vas a divertirte?

Draco no salía de su asombro, había comida a montones, fuentes de ponche (literalmente, una invención cooperativa de Night Seed y Pinkie Pie) una mini pista de baile y una consola de DJ en donde la cadete Scratch saltó emocionada y pronto la música hiperactiva a todo volumen llenó el lugar.

—¿Pero… en serio? — Dijo él.

—¿Qué parte que todo fue culpa del Otro no comprendes? — Dijo Spike. — Entonces, ¿nos divertimos?

—¡ESO! — Gritaron todos y se pusieron a bailar frenéticamente.

Draco se quedó ahí parado sin entender cómo podían celebrar así como así, cuando una larga espada negra se posó en su hombro. Se volvió y ante él un pegaso azul marino envuelto en un largo abrigo negro y una espada azul aún envainada en su espalda le sonreía.

—¿Cómo te va, ninja gris?

Draco lo miró de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Pues da la casualidad que no podremos enfrentarnos en combate ya que te vas a tu casa pronto, ¿así que, qué hay de una competencia de baile? Después de todo no por nada soy el co-coreógrafo de los Shadow Bolts.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Momento, momento, ¿sabes quién soy en realidad?

—Desde siempre, señor 'mi mamá es equestriana no cierra la boca' — le dijo alegremente Lighting Flash. — Sólo te estábamos fastidiando.

—¿Qué?

—Somos los capitanes lunares torpe, capitanes — dijo Black Swordsman. — Claro que la jefa nos compartiría ciertas informaciones. Igual como antiguos cazadores de recompensas somos expertos fingiendo, pero nos costó un esfuerzo sobreponi aguantar la risa con lo que decías.

Draco se ofendió pero mejor soltó una risotada, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Como sea, acepto el reto, no durarías ni un minuto contra mí en batalla veamos en la pista.

Y como si nada se dejó llevar, sí ¿por qué no divertirse un rato? El baile fue medio divertido y en serio que eso era lo único que le faltaba al tipo de SAO pero no era su problema. Por otro lado cuando fue a tocar la comida casi se cae del susto cuando vio varias fuentes de papas con chile esperando por él, sobraba decir que después de lo que pasó en el Palacio del Caos no quería volver a tocar esa comida.  
El colmo fue cuando Rumble prácticamente saltó a la mesa.

—¡Genial me encantan las papas con chile!

Y se puso a comer como poseso. Todos lo vieron de mala manera pero él se excusó.

—Eso fue pasarse torpe — le dijo Scoots.

—Yo no traje las papas sólo me las como. Yo traje gaseosas.

Todos se miraron.

—Igual aparten esa cosa de mí — pidió Draco aguantando las náuseas.

—Ya, ya, esa bromita es de la Guardia de la Amistad — dijo Derpy muy satisfecha de sí misma. — Y valió la pena.

Al final fue relajante, una buena forma de despedirse aunque todavía tenía la espinita de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en ese pacífico mundo.

—Yo que tú dejaría de preocuparme por tonterías — dijo alguien. — Es como dice el viejo y conocido refrán: vive tu vida como si hubieras nacido gritando y bañado en sangre.

Draco saltó asustado y se volvió.  
Era, ¿una pluma fuente gigante? Con anteojos que le daban un papel de intelectual con una sonrisa presumida. Todos alrededor hicieron silencio y se arremolinaron alrededor de la extraña criatura.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo.

—Tú, el irresponsable que le dio poderes a Spike.

La pluma hizo una reverencia.

—¿No que fue Discord? — Preguntó Draco sin entender.

—No exactamente — explicó Twilight. — Él es el autor, el que escribe todo lo que pasa aquí, todo lo que sucede viene de su mente.

—No entiendo… — dijo Draco.

—No comprendas, vive con ello — dijo de pronto entrando una especie de, ¿lagarto pony?, de color negro con detalles y melena azules y ojos rojos.

—¿Y tú eres?

—El autor de tu mundo — sonrió maquiavélicamente la criatura, mostrando varios colmillos.

—Un minuto… ¡las voces!

—Eso, eso, eso, eso — dijo la pluma fuente. — En fin yo soy la pluma del señor misterioso o si lo prefieres la pluma del Señor E. Mr.E's pen, Mr.E para los amigos.

—Y esta criatura fabulosa que te alegra la vista no es ni nada más ni nada menos que el genial Eyedragon Ancalagon, Caballero de Equespaña..

Un gran círculo de personas se formaba alrededor de Draco y esas dos criaturas ante él. El lagarto-poni les causaba gran confusión y hasta algo de miedo pero la presencia del ser pluma fuente les daba hasta cierto punto seguridad, porque lo conocían desde siempre sentían en sus corazones. Y por su parte Draco también sentía que desde siempre conocía al tal Ancalon, lo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Entonces ¿vienen a llevarme de regreso?

—¿Te gustaron tus vacaciones? — Preguntó Mr.E's pen con una amplia. — Pensado hasta el último detalle sólo para ti.

—¿QUÉ? ¿INCLUSO EL FINAL?

—Viejo yo hubiera sido partidario de traer a otro villano para que te acompañara pero el amigo Eye fue el que me contó sobre tu otro yo y esta también es su historia. Además yo sólo soy responsable de chistes y juegos, Eye se especializa en guerras y personajes letales que…

Entonces Draco fue volando hacia Eyedragon.

—¿ENTONCES EL INFIERNO DE MI MUNDO ES COSA TUYA?

—Bueno pero… ¡viejo me lo echaste encima! — Le reclamó Eye a Mr. E.

—Es tu creación no la mía, arreglen las cosas como puedan.

—Te detesto…

—Me adoras…

Todos hicieron un face-hoof y un face-claw.

—Veo que él no ha cambiado — murmuró Trixie.

—Todo lo que pasamos… todo… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Tú trajiste tanto sufrimiento a mi mundo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Eye, pensando lo que iba a decir. — Veras querido Draco… Lo que pasa es que sin drama nadie leería tu historia, y no hay drama sin conflicto.

—… ¿Qué?

—Mira amigo. — Eye lo abrazó. — Lo cierto es que un escritor es el dictador más grande y cruel. Yo básicamente hice de tu mundo un cruel y lleno de sufrimiento para que la gente lo leyera y… — No pudo decir nada pues Draco le partió la cara de un golpe. — Ok… Creo que me merezco eso.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! — Dijo el alicornio tomándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo.

—Da igual lo que diga de mi total… — Eye se puso una… ¿Mascara del Joker? — Soy peor de lo que dicen…

—¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! — Gritó Draco sacudiendo al autor sin piedad, quitándole todo sentimiento de drama a su dialogo.

—Dudo mucho que puedas llegar a algún lugar hablando amigo. — Dijo Mr.E.

—Solo sácamelo de encima… — Trataba de decir el Kirin mientras que Draco lo estrangulaba con la intención de darle muerte. Mr.E por su parte solo golpeó el suelo dos veces…

Draco notó que se estaba haciendo transparente, casi como si fuese un fantasma.

—¡Está desapareciendo! — Gritó alguien.

—Sí, oficialmente las dos semanas llegaron a su fin — dijo Mr.E's pen. — Pero Ey, ¿a poco no fue divertido?

Draco trató de seguir con su intento de homicidio, pero desgraciadamente se había vuelto intangible, no podia tomar a su odiado autor.

—Mira, si me odias es totalmente comprensible pero yo que tu mejor me despido de tus amigos, además fue mi idea darte este descanso. — Le dijo el kirin con rabia por el hecho de que casi lo mata.

Draco apretó los dientes pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

—¡Volveremos a vernos amigo Draco! — Aseguró Spike. — Estoy trabajando en cierta crisis infinita y no sería lo mismo sin ti, espérala con ansias.

—¿Crisis qué? Bueno lo que sea, entonces hasta pronto amigo Spike. Vaya, esto no me lo creerán en mi mundo — sonrió el alicornio.

Mr.E se extrañó por el rápido cambio en el ambiente, por lo que miró a su compañero Eye quien escribía en una hoja blanca… — ¿Sabes que estas forzando un poco las cosas?

—Tengo una pizza esperándome en casa y este idiota casi me mata, prefiero darle fin a esto de una vez.

—Pero tú mismo dijiste que lo entendías, además es tu OC… merece algo de respeto de tu parte ¿No crees?

Eye se quedó reflexionando. — Tienes razón… hay veces que olvido que mis personajes son mis hijos… que los amo… a veces mi maldad para con ellos llega a un punto en que el que me termino lastimando a mí mismo con tal de darle emoción a la trama… llegue inclusive a olvidar lo más importante de escribir… divertirse con lo que uno inventa… — Todos los presentes miraban al kirin, quien comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. — ¡Na! ¡Mentira, su sufrimiento es lo que nutre mi alegría! — Desmayo estilo anime por parte de todos los presentes.

—Si fuera tú desearía no volver a verme la cara… — Lo amenazó Draco.

—Lo sé, por eso me encargaré de que no pase. Pero bueno, es hora de darte sentimientos… — Dijo escribiendo un último párrafo.

Entonces tanto él como el mundo a su alrededor se disolvió como un sueño. Se despertó en su celda pero con una sonrisa, en serio que el mundo no había cambiado… o tal vez sí. Junto a él yacía una fotografía que se había tomado con todos antes de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. Sonrió, bueno, al menos.

—Oye… eso lo escribí yo… — Dijo el fantasma de Mr.E.

—¡Shhh! ¡Calla que me lo saqué de encima!

—A veces creo que tú siempre vas por el camino fácil… — Le dijo la pluma a lo que Eye respondía con una pose épica.

Draco dedicó una última vista a la foto, sintiendo una gran alegría… Una alegría por unos días tan hermosos y tan similares a su infancia, a una infancia que creyó perdida hace tiempo…

 **Mr.E: y costó un mundo a que nos decidiéramos a publicar, por mi parte porque este fic fue la aproximación final a Caos: la era de Spike y terminarlo significaba un adiós definitivo; pero todo lo bueno debe terminar. Y... Sí. Me puse muy sentimental. Sólo espero les haya gustado, fue todo un honor trabajar en conjunto con Eyedragon que como ven tuvo la gracia de prestarme más material para mi cross definitivo; amigo prometo no decepcionarte. Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Eye: Sí amigo! Bien dicho, yo me lo pasé como nunca. Me gustó mucho trabajar en este cross con Mr.E. Pero por razones de continuidad de la Saga del Fénix, Draco terminó olvidando todo lo ocurrido.**

 **Mr.E: ¿Eso no es un tanto cruel de tu parte?**

 **Eye:¡Oye! Necesito continuidad en mi historia, además como autor soy un hijo de yegua por naturaleza. — Dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
